Vies Claires Obscures
by Seilyne
Summary: Naruto fuit sa famille japonaise aux valeurs étriquées et se retrouve aux States avec son meilleur ami. La vieille de son entretien d'embauche, il rencontre un beau brun dans un club, mais ne se doute pas qu'il sera amener à le revoir tous les jours encore et encore... Chapitre Final en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Nom de l'auteur : Seilyne

Titre : Vies Claires Obscures

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Raiting : M

Genre : Romance

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

La musique était forte, les lumières des spots illuminaient l'intérieur de la boîte par intermittence. Les gens hurlaient, chantaient, dansaient au rythme de la musique. L'alcool coulait à flot. C'était une soirée de débauche, purement et simplement. Les filles avaient, pour la plupart quitté le morceau de tissu qui leur servait de t-shirt... Et parfois de jupe. Les garçons étaient quant à eux, aussi torse nu. Il faut dire qu'il faisait très chaud.

- Putain c'est quoi cette ambiance de folie ? Même le Jeudi !

- C'est la première fois que je vois ça aussi, Kiba.

- Bienvenue aux States ! Allez viens Naruto on va se prendre un verre.

Kiba fit un clin d'œil à son ami et l'entraîna vers le bar. Kiba était un grand brun, assez beau. Un homme à femmes, il prenait soin de son image et ça se voyait. Il avait du charme et il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un fille généralement. Il avait de la classe.

Naruto faisait à peu près la taille de son ami et mais il n'était pas un homme à femmes... Plutôt un homme à hommes. Il avait une beauté un peu plus sauvage, il avait les cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus, yeux qui étaient d'ailleurs son atout principal.

À peine furent-ils accoudés au comptoir qu'ils eurent un verre en main.

- Offert par la table du fond à droite, les gars, dit le barman.

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de cette fameuse table au fond à droite, pour voir qui leur avait offert gracieusement deux verres de Scotch.

- Pitoyable ces clichés. Je déteste le Scotch.

- Naruto, sérieux, lâche toi bordel on entre à peine dans la boîte qu'on se fait offrir deux verres. Tu vas pas te plaindre... dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Allons plutôt remercier ces gentilles personnes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il descendit du tabouret et marcha, avec classe, en direction de la table du fond à droite. C'était bien comme nom ça tient. Naruto sortit son paquet et s'alluma une cigarette, finissant par emboîter le pas à son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la table son ami avait déjà entamé la discussion avec une femme superbe, elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Magnifique spécimen digne de son ami. Puis Naruto tourna la tête et en aperçu quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait le visage dans l'ombre, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer vraiment ses traits.

- Je n'aime pas le Scotch.

- Oh pardon, je pensais que tous les hommes aimaient ce genre d'alcool.

C'était la blonde qui avait parlé. L'autre n'avait pas sourcillé, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Non. C'est l'intention qui compte. Merci. Je suis Naruto, dit il en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

- Salut moi c'est Ino, et mon ami là-bas c'est Sasuke.

- Salut.

Le prénommé Sasuke avait lancé ça froidement, mais il s'avança un peu et son visage entra dans une zone un peu plus lumineuse. Son visage apparu soudainement. "Putain ce qu'il est sexy". C'est la phrase qui traversa l'esprit de Naruto à se moment là. Il avait le cheveux sombres, sûrement noirs, les yeux légèrement en amande et d'un noir profond. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, formant un ensemble parfait. Ses long cils mettaient en valeur son magnifique regard d'encre. Il était d'une beauté cristalline. Naruto se sentait aspiré par cet homme sans ne pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux, on lui aspirait sa force vitale. Finalement il finit par se rendre compte que tout le monde devait le regarder et sortit de sa torpeur.

Ils se toisèrent un moment. Puis Naruto se détourna en lançant :

- Je vais danser. A toute. Et merci pour le verre Ino.

- De rien, ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Kiba.

Il se mit à danser. La musique, les basses, la chaleur. Ici il pouvait se lâcher un peu, il était loin. Loin de sa petite vie confortable au Japon. Loin de sa famille aristocratique qui l'obligeait à mener une vie bien rangée. Loin de tout ce dont il avait horreur. Ici il était qui il voulait sans personne pour lui dire comment se comporter, comment tenir sa fourchette... Demain il irait sûrement au Mac Donald's, afin de manger avec les doigts pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis en quittant le Japon il avait aussi quitté sa fiancée. Bien qu'il aime les hommes, on lui avait choisit sa future femme afin de continuer à faire perdurer sa lignée. Bien sûr personne n'était au courant de sa "déviance" sinon ça lui aurait causé pas mal d'ennuis... Et il s'était barré. Juste un mot sur la table de la cuisine : "Je m'en vais prendre des vacances, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vous appelle quand j'arrive à destination. Bonne journée bisous." Et c'était tout. Maintenant il était là, aux États Unis et il faisait la fête dans une boîte de nuit huppée avec des gens plus bourrés et drogués les uns que les autres. Mais putain il en avait rien à foutre. Il était heureux.

Puis il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et des lèvres attraper la peau de son cou. Il frissonna. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le mystérieux inconnu... Qui n'en était pas un. Sasuke.

- Tu es un peu trop bandant pour ton propre bien.

C'était tellement cru et franc qu'il se sentit déstabilisé. Le contact de sa bouche sur la peau de son coup l'avait électrisé. Mais il se repris vite, et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es...

- Gay ? Oui. Et toi aussi.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Ça se voit à des kilomètres, dit-il d'une voix chaude au creux de son oreille tout en passant ses mains sous la chemise de Naruto.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors pour éviter toute situation embarrassante il préféra passer à l'action et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme. Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il était gay, il savait qu'il trouvait un corps d'homme des milliers de fois plus sexy qu'un corps de femme, mais il n'avait jamais osé prendre le risque de se faire attraper par quelqu'un en train de ne serait-ce qu'embrasser un homme. Jusqu'à son arrivée aux States il avait toujours eut peur de sa famille, ici il faisait ce qu'il voulait, et c'était le moment de découvrir ce côté de là de sa personnalité.

Il savourait ce baiser passionné, leurs langues se caressaient avec ivresse et envie. Naruto était fébrile et surexcité, jamais il n'avait autant apprécier embrasser.

Sasuke portait une chemise grise anthracite au dessus d'un jean noir. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto et le baiser s'approfondit encore. Bientôt le blond passa sa main sous la chemise du brun et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un torse fin, une naissance d'abdo et... un piercing au téton. Il en voulait plus, immédiatement.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda le brun.

- Chez toi.

Sasuke entraîna Naruto vers la table qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt.

- Kiba je ne rentre pas ce soir. Si il y a un problème t'as mon portable.

- Euh ok mais n'oublie pas que t'as un entretien demain.

- Ouais je sais.

- Tu sais aussi que tes parents vont te couper les vivres d'ici quelques jours à cause de ta fuite et que si tu n'as pas ce job on est juste bons pour rentrer au bercail ?

- Oui je sais aussi.

alors bonne nuit !

Il tapa dans la main de Naruto et retourna à son roulage de pelle. Lui non plus ne dormirait sûrement pas à l'hôtel. Mais Kiba avait déjà trouvé un job par son oncle qui bossait dans une grande entreprise de produits alimentaires.

Arrivés sur le parking, Sasuke se dirigea vers une limousine. Et ouvrit la porte arrière.

- Je t'en prie, monte.

Naruto lui sourit et entra. Il fit de même et tapa à la petite vitre qui les séparait de la cabine du conducteur. La voiture se mit alors à reculer.

- Sympa ta voiture.

- Ils disent tous ça.

- Sauf que cette nuit c'est moi dans cette voiture.

- C'est vrai.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un petit bar et en sortit une boîte. Une petite boîte de bois sculptée qui avait l'air ancienne. Elle était magnifique. Il la lui tendit. Naruto passa ses doigts dessus, du bout des doigts il parcourait la sculpture, hypnotisé.

- Elle est belle hein.

- Très. Elle me plait beaucoup.

- Ouvre la.

À l'intérieur se trouvait du matériel de roulage... De joints. Le blond se mit à rire. Un petit pochon d'herbe, des feuilles, du tabac et un grinder.

- Ah ah. Un riche qui fume de l'herbe. Tu tournes pas à la coke ou un truc du genre ?

- Non c'est pas trop mon style, bien que déjà essayé. Je préfère me fumer un bon joint.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

- Parfait alors roules-en un. On a une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver chez moi et j'aime baiser défoncé.

Il ne répondit pas et s'exécuta. Lui aussi aimerait sûrement ça. Il fumait depuis quelques années mais se faisait toujours discret à cause de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour stone puisque la seule personne avec qui il avait couché était sa fiancée et qu'il était hors de question qu'il fume avant de le voir car elle se serait empressée de raconter ça à ses parents. Mais ça l'aurait sûrement aidé à prendre son pied... Au moins une fois... Car on ne peut pas dire que sa fiancée était un bon coup. Et même au delà de ça, c'était une femme et ça c'était quelque chose de non négligeable. Il avait appris à faire l'amour à une femme car il pensait qu'il allait devoir le faire toute sa vie. Mais jamais il n'y avait pris un réel plaisir. C'était mécanique, les mouvements de friction et d'aller retour le faisait jouir mais ça restait purement et simplement mécanique. De plus elle avait un manche à balais dans le cul et ça se ressentait jusque dans sa façon de faire l'amour. Elle n'osait pas. Une fois il avait essayé de lui en parler et elle lui avait répondu : "Chéri, nous ne sommes pas des animaux, le sexe est un acte d'amour et de tendresse". Alors ils avaient toujours fait l'amour dans la même position et cela faisait 6 ans que cela durait. Il avait 24 ans maintenant et n'avait jamais jouis à proprement parlé. Une vraie jouissance, celle qui transcende, celle qui te fait oublié ton prénom, ton âge, celle qui fait que pendant quelques seconde ton cerveau se déconnecte et plus rien n'existe autour de toi, celle là il ne l'avait jamais connue.

Il lécha le collant de la feuille et finit de rouler le joint.

- Je l'allume ?

- Fais toi plaisir, elle est bonne.

Il ne se fit pas prier et tira une longue bouffée sur ce petit morceau de bonheur qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Il toussa un peu. C'était vraiment fort. Il recommença, une fois, deux fois et passa le joint à Sasuke.

C'était de la pure folie. Il était à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, dans la limousine d'un inconnu à fumer un joint, et s'apprêtant à s'envoyer en l'air une bonne partie de la nuit. C'était une situation qu'il y a encore quelques mois, il n'aurait même pas pu imaginé. Mais il était là maintenant. Et il était défoncé.

- Ça va ? dit-il en attrapant une mèche de cheveux du blond.

- Je plane. Tout va très bien. On ne peut mieux je dirai.

Il s'avança vers Naruto et mit le joint à l'envers dans sa bouche. Il scellèrent leurs lèvres et il souffla. Il aspirait toute la fumée qu'il pouvait et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du siège. Il était loin. Si loin. Sasuke tira quelques bouffées et se colla à lui.

- Toujours envie de moi ? demanda Naruto gêné.

- Toujours, répondit-il.

- Beaucoup ?

- J'ai envie de te faire crier. Ça te convient comme réponse ?

Ces mots provoquèrent en lui une déferlante de désir. Son bas ventre chauffait. Il avait envie d'arriver immédiatement. Sasuke glissa sa main entre les cuisses du blond, les caressant doucement, et un soupir d'aise franchit ses lèvres.

- Je préfère te prévenir mais... C'est la première mais aussi la dernière fois que l'on se voit.

- Je me doute bien, dit le blond avec un sourire.

- Je voulais que ce soit clair. Certains espèrent une grande relation d'amour. Ce n'est pas mon genre, je ne crois qu'en la baise et au plaisir qu'elle me procure.

- Je suis fiancé. Donc c'est clair pour pour moi.

- Même pas marié et déjà infidèle, tu feras un bien piètre époux.

- Mariage arrangé. Avec une femme en plus.

Sasuke se redressa sur son siège et ralluma son joint.

- D'où tu viens, putain ? Ça existe encore ce genre de truc ? D'où on peut te forcer à te marier, avec une femme en plus ?

Il se passa la main sur le visage en riant. Lui aussi était défoncé.

- Je crois que t'as pas vraiment besoin de savoir d'où je viens pour me sauter. Alors la discussion s'arrête ici. Et file moi le joint.

- Tu as raison ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Il lui tendit le joint et l'embrassa. Il trouvait Naruto vraiment sexy. La voiture s'arrêta.

- Nous somme arrivés.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre... j'espère que cela vous plait.

La suite rapidement. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Ils descendirent de la voiture. Ils se trouvaient en bas d'un immeuble moderne et luxueux, rien qu'à regarder l'extérieur on sentait que ça puait le fric.

Il avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, et quand ils rentrèrent dans le hall, Naruto se retrouva plaquée contre les boîtes aux lettres, la main de Sasuke se glissant dans son dos sous son t-shirt. Puis il attrapa ses cuisses et le souleva. Il avait les bras enroulés autour de son cou, lui dévorant la gorge en ondulant contre lui. Il arriva tant bien que mal à appeler l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes ouvertes, ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, Naruto le tirait pas le col.

- On va pas s'ennuyer cette nuit je crois, dit-il.

- Je compte sur toi pour que je me souvienne de cette nuit toute ma putain de vie, lança Naruto.

- Et même après.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit directement sur l'appartement. C'est comme ça vivre dans un immeuble de riche.

- Tu es d'accord pour réaliser un de mes plus grands fantasmes ? demanda le blond.

- Si tu dois te souvenir de cette nuit toute ta vie alors il va falloir que je les fasse tous, lui lança-t-il en souriant. Alors autant commencer par quelque...

- Par terre. Ici.

Une lueur espiègle passa dans le regard du brun.

- Mais quel pervers je me suis encore trouvé ce soir.

Ils étaient déjà par terre et Sasuke avait retiré le t-shirt de Naruto, il l'embrassait, dans le cou, sur les épaules, sur le torse... Ils planaient tous les deux, leurs cerveaux étaient déconnectés mais ils agissaient, sans se retenir, sans se dire qu'il ne se reverraient jamais. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Naruto se souviendrai éternellement de cette nuit évidemment. C'était sa deuxième première fois. Sa première fois avec un homme, sa vraie première fois, celle qu'il avait imaginé des milliers de fois dans son lit le soir avant de s'endormir, celle qui hantait ses pensées tout le temps et partout. Il était rongé de ne pas pouvoir être qui il voulait être au quotidien. Alors oui, ce soir face à Sasuke, il était insignifiant, intimidé, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, il pouvait enfin hurler qui il était et se libérer.

Naruto ôta le t-shirt de Sasuke et découvrit le piercing au téton gauche, ce qui finit de le faire fondre. Il passa sa langue dessus, attrapant l'anneau avec le bout de lèvres. Ils enlevèrent leurs pantalons et les jetèrent au hasard dans la pièce. Ils étaient assis par terre tous les deux presque nus, à se dévorer. La main de Sasuke finit par atterrir entre les jambes de Naruto et commença à caresser sa virilité déjà bien dressée par le désir.

- Tu as l'air content.

- Tu parles trop.

- T'aime quand je fais ça ?

Le brun commença alors des mouvements de va et viens sur son membre, arrachant à Naruto des soupirs et des râles de plaisir. De l'autre main il lui caressait les cuisses et les fesses. Il se pencha au dessus de lui obligeant Naruto à s'allonger. Le contact avec le carrelage froid le fit frissonné. Puis il sentit une chaleur humide sur son gland et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux il vit la vision de ses rêves. Ce magnifique spécimen qu'était Sasuke était en train de dévorer son sexe à pleine bouche. Il sentait sa langue parcourir la longueur de son sexe. Sa tête bascula en arrière et ses yeux se révulsèrent légèrement, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuka et les agrippa.

- Mon Dieu... Bordel de merde.

Sasuke leva le visage vers Naruto et s'avança jusqu'à son oreille.

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

- Non...

- Je vais te prendre comme jamais on ne t'a jamais pris avant.

À peine eut-il le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentit un doigt s'immiscer dans son intimité... Il se crispa légèrement mais se détendit. Ça aurait été plus simple d'en parler avec Sasuke avant mais maintenant il était un peu tard pour lui dire de faire doucement parce ce que c'était sa première fois.

Sasuke commença de lents vas et viens en lui, il le regardait dans les yeux. Son regard était si intense qu'il se sentait rougir, Sasuke avait le contrôle total de la situation, lui qui était débutant en la matière, entrait dans un terrain inconnu et ce beau brun était son guide, son magnifique guide. Peu à peu la douleur fit place au plaisir et quand Naruto commençait à gémir, Sasuke lui inséra un deuxième doigt qui fut aussi douloureux que le premier.

De son autre main, Sasuke mit deux doigts dans la bouche de Naruto et les humidifia, il caressa un peu son entrée et se caressa ensuite lui même pour y mettre le reste de salive. Naruto le trouvait enivrant. Ce mec était tellement sexy... Il était là devant lui, en train de se caresser, le sexe enduit de sa salive à lui. Cela ne faisait que l'exciter davantage.

- Je peux te toucher ? demanda Naruto.

- Bien sur.

- Tu es tellement sexy quand tu fais ça. Continue.

Sasuke s'exécuta et continua ce mouvement. Il se masturbait en regardant le blond dans les yeux. Naruto se redressa et embrassa la bout du gland du brun par intermittence. Puis il passa sa langue... Et finit par stopper les mouvement du brun et par lui faire la même chose qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes avant.

Ne perdant pas de vue son objectif Sasuke profita de la position à quatre pattes du blond pour retourner mettre ses doigts près de son intimité. Sasuke tremblait, ce petit blond était plutôt doué. Assez pour le rendre tremblant en tous cas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun fit basculer son amant en arrière et se positionna au dessus de lui.

- Je vais te prendre, ici sur le carrelage. Tu me donnes trop envie, j'ai envie que tu cries mon nom, que tu transpires, je veux que jamais tu n'oublies cette nuit.

- Me fais pas attendre, j'en peux plus.

C'était vrai, Naruto n'en pouvais plus, il avait trop de désir, de frustration, il voulait jouir, il voulait se faire prendre, il voulait voir l'anneau au téton de Sasuke s'agiter avec les à coups. Son cerveau était déconnecté, il sentait bien les effets du joint. Une douleur lui traversa le bas du corps.

- Putain de merde tu es si étroit.

Naruto attrapa Sasuke par le cou et l'embrassa avec envie. Ses mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux, comme s'il essayait de ne pas perdre pied. Sasuke lui mordit la lèvre en expirant fort. Au bout de quelques minutes il entama des vas et viens léger et lents. Lui aussi il fallait qu'il y aille doucement, c'était tellement serré qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant.

- Plus vite, Sasuke je t'en prie plus vite.

- Putain...

Ça l'excitait encore plus. Naruto avait le visage transpirant, en transe et empreint de plaisir. Il était obligé d'accéder à sa requête. Il lui embrassa les joues tout en accélérant petit à petit le mouvement. Le bassin de Naruto se mit à bouger instinctivement.

- Putain Naruto...

- Haaa... Sas...ke.

Ils gémissaient tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient retenir leurs passions. Sasuke prit le membre de Naruto dans sa main et entama des vas et viens au même rythme que ses coups de buttoirs. Le visage de Naruto était comme couvert d'un voile de plaisir. Il était loin, Sasuke aussi. Ensemble. Il ne savaient pas comment d'une partie de baise sur du carrelage froid, ils en étaient arrivé à un échange si fort. On entendait le bassin de Sasuke claquer contre les fesses du blond, le rythme était de plus en plus effréné et tous les deux perdaient pied. Sasuke finit par jouir dans un râle fort et Naruto fit de même quelques secondes après. Sasuke s'étala sur Naruto, ses bras ne le portant plus.

- Putain.

- Douche ? proposa Naruto.

- Ouais.

Naruto était heureux. Ça y est il savait maintenant, il était encore plus sûr qu'avant si c'était possible. C'était les hommes. Un point c'est tout. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, il avait enfin goûté au fruit défendu et il avait adoré ça. Il allait dire la vérité à ses parents, quand il ne savait pas mais il allait le faire parce que maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

- Naruto ? Ça va ?

- Oui pardon. Je réfléchissais.

- Dis... C'était bon pour toi ?

- Ouais plutôt... Et toi ?

- Putain oui.

Il tira Naruto dans la salle de bain et le jeta dans la douche. Il alluma l'eau et se collant à son amant. Il l'embrassa avec passion, dévora son cou et parcourant de ses mains son corps mouillé. L'eau dégoulinait sur eux, de la vapeur commençait à envahir la pièce.

- J'ai encore envie de toi, il m'en faut plus, lança Naruto.

- Alors on recommence.

Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre la paroi de la douche et pris son sexe en main. La nuit n'était pas encore terminée.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, le réveil affichait 8h06. Son entretien était à 10h, il avait le temps. Mais il ne savait pas où il était alors il devrait appeler un taxi. Le blond sortit discrètement du lit afin de ne pas réveiller Sasuke qui dormait encore paisiblement, nu. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur son dos et ses fesses. Il n'était pas de ces mecs baraqués, dont les muscles ressortaient absolument partout, non lui était fin, ses muscles aussi. Ses cheveux noirs désordonnés, dégringolaient dans sa nuque alors que sa respiration était régulière. Vraiment ce mec était sexy.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Naruto pût enfin admirer la décoration intérieure de l'appartement. Hier soir il était occupée à autre chose. L'ascenseur donnait directement dans une sorte de hall qui n'en était pas un, à gauche il y avait une cuisine américaine et en face la salle de bain puis au fond le fameux salon. Toutes les parois du salon étaient de verre, la vue y était magnifique. On voyait la ville et sûrement plus loin encore... Les murs de la cuisine étaient,eux, opaques et une fenêtre était creusée au centre de ceux-ci pour renforcer encore la luminosité de la pièce. Dans la continuité du salon, la chambre. Pas de séparation entre le salon et la chambre. Après tout il vivait tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'intimité au point qu'un mur soit nécessaire. Le mobilier était beau, canapé d'angle en tissu noir, écran géant posé sur un petit meublé en bois exotique, tapis orientaux. Un appartement qui puait le fric, tout comme son immeuble. Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris une pomme dans le panier à fruit. Il croqua dedans et la remis à sa place. Il souriait en pensant qu'il aurait sûrement les boules en voyant ça. Il trouva un bloc note et un stylo et lui laissa un mot : "Voilà comme promis je m'en vais. Si on s'était réveillés tous les deux, on aurait dû prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble et tu n'aurais vraiment pas aimé ça. Merci pour cette nuit. Adieu"

Naruto reposa le stylo et sourit. Ça l'ennuyait de se barrer comme ça. C'était pas dans ses habitudes. Normal, il n'avait jamais eu de coup d'un soir. Au fond de lui, même si c'était inimaginable, il aurait aimé un réveil différent. Parce qu'il avait jouis pour la première fois avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas partager son petit déjeuner avec lui. Il était frustré. Sasuke n'était pas non plus au courant qu'il avait eu sa "vraie" première fois avec lui, même s'il le savait, est ce que ça aurait changé la donne ?

Il prit son portable et appela un taxi. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et y entra. Ensuite il regarda une dernière fois l'appartement et les portes de refermèrent.

Le petit bruit de l'ascenseur sortit Sasuke de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tendit son bras à côté de lui. Naruto était partit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il vit le mot. Il sourit. Puis il vit la pomme, bougonna légèrement et croqua aussi dedans. Ce mec était cool. Il prenait pas la tête. Puis... Ils s'étaient bien amusés cette nuit, il avait voulu tout essayé, tout voir, il essayait de deviner d'où lui venait ce côté si peu pudique. Il arriva à la conclusion que c'était à cause du gros joint qu'ils avaient fumé dans la voiture. Il regarda par la fenêtre et le vit entrer dans un taxi.

- Bonne chance pour ton entretien, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Voila, fin du deuxième chapitre, le premier lemon... Prochaine étape l'entretien !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

* * *

Quand Naruto arriva dans leur chambre d'hôtel il se déshabilla et pris une douche. Lui et Kiba avaient décidé de prendre un appartement mais attendaient encore un peu. Ne serait-ce que l'entretien de Naruto. Si il avait le job ils commenceraient à chercher immédiatement.

En attendant ils avaient une chambre pour deux dans un hôtel pas trop cher. Il avait le confort minimum et c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il y avait un lit deux places, un canapé, une télé, une armoire et une salle de bain avec WC.

Malgré la vie de château qu'il menait avant, Naruto vivait très bien ce dépaysement total, il en était même heureux. Il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été heureux souvent dans tout le luxe dans lequel il vivait, il ne s'y été jamais vraiment sentie à sa place, pas comme sa petite sœur. En fait il avait été adopté quand il était jeune il se disait que c'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'acclimater au luxe. Oui il avait une sœur qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, sur tous les points. C'était une gamine de 19 ans, arrogante qui, elle, ne pouvait pas "survivre" sans l'argent de ses parents. Son frère était différent, lui avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille depuis 2 ans pour les mêmes raisons qui avaient poussé Naruto à quitter le cocon familiale. Maintenant il avait 28 ans, était marié avec une femme adorable qu'il aimait et qui était enceinte d'une petite fille. Il était resté en contact avec lui, bien que difficilement car leurs parents ne voulait pas qu'il ait une mauvaise influence sur lui... Raté.

Naruto sortit de la douche et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour trouver son costume. Le seul. Bien sur il en avait d'autres en au Japon mais ils ne pouvaient pas tous rentrer dans la valise, il avait fallu qu'il fasse un choix. Il avait pris avec lui son préféré, il était noir avec la doublure intérieure bleu nuit, un Yves Saint Laurent, of course... Et une cravate dans les tons bleu nuit aussi. Qui était vraiment sublime. Il s'habilla rapidement et pris sa mallette pour enfin quitter la chambre.

Il avait rendez-vous au siège d'une grande agence immobilière de Manhattan, une fois devant l'hôtel Naruto fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter et lui indiqua l'adresse. Le trajet fut rapide, l'hôtel était vraiment proche de chez Akatsuki Proprety. Tant mieux car il n'était plus vraiment en avance. Il arriva devant l'immense bâtiment à 9h45, il devait se rendre au 15ème étage. Naruto entra et du se présenter à l'accueil, afin de vérifier s'il était sur la liste. Ils lui délivrèrent un badge "Visitor" et il se dirigea enfin vers l'ascenseur. Le bâtiment était tout en verre, même l'ascenseur. C'était une très belle oeuvre architecturale, qui baignait son intérieur dans une douce lumière. Une fois arrivé au 15ème étage il vit, dans le hall, de nombreuse personnes assises sur des sièges.

- Bonjour excusez-moi, demanda-t-il timidement, vous êtes là pour l'entretien ?

- Oui, tout comme vous je suppose, répondit l'un d'entre eux.

La plupart des personnes présentes n'avaient même pas daigné le regarder lorsqu'il avait posé la question. Ils avaient du reconnaître son accent japonais et c'étaient dit qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'être écouté. _"Assholes" _s'était-il dit.

L'attente était longue, il avait feuilleté quelques magazines mis à leur disposition mais il en avait vite fait le tour. Il repensait à sa nuit. Il souriait intérieurement parce qu'il imaginait la tête de Kiba quand il lui en parlerai, vite fait. Il n'avait jamais eu de coup d'un soir avant Sasuke et il pensait que ça serait beaucoup plus difficile de se lâcher. Enfin, ça l'aurait sûrement été si il n'avait pas fumer avant. Il était content, il avait pu avoir un orgasme, perché. Maintenant il voulait refaire sa vie. Loin de ses parents, loin du Japon. Si tout se passait bien ici il se débrouillerai sûrement pour rester vivre aux Etats-Unis. Mais il n'en était pas encore là, avant tout il fallait qu'il décroche ce boulot. Ce n'était pas le job de ses rêves, mais c'était mieux que de bosser dans la petite épicerie du coin. Si il avait ce travail, il serait chargé de dégoter des maisons intéressantes, uniques, à vendre à des clients fortunés d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Deux heures passèrent et les postulants entraient et ressortaient d'une pièce qui devait sûrement être le bureau du recruteur. Puis vient son tour, alors Naruto se leva et entra dans la pièce. Devant lui se tenait deux personnes, un homme et une femme.

- Bonjour Monsieur Uzumaki, je suis M. Turner, le DRH et voici le bras droit de notre PDG, Mme Yamanaka. Nous allons diriger cet entretien. Monsieur Le Président n'a, malheureusement pas pu être présent, mais nous parlerons en son nom.

- Enchanté de vous rencon...

Puis d'un coup il réalisa. Ino ? Il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite car il ne l'avait vu que dans l'obscurité de la boîte de nuit. Mais là maintenant qu'il se retrouvait en face d'elle... C'était bien sa vaine, il s'était envoyé son meilleur ami toute la nuit, lui avait reproché le scotch et maintenant elle se retrouvait en face de lui en entretien.

- Hum, excusez-moi, se reprit-il, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Je comprends que vous soyez un peu stressé ne vous en faite pas, lui répondit Ino.

Elle agissait en professionnel. Il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules et se détendit un peu.

L'entretien se passa plutôt bien, il su répondre à la majorité des questions avec grand professionnalisme. Il s'y connaissait un peu en immobilier et s'intéressait beaucoup à l'architecture, donc il pu aisément argumenter sur le sujet.

- Bon je crois que nous avons finit pour le moment, nous vous recontacterons dans l'après-midi si vous avez été choisi, déclara Ino.

- Je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Il leur serra la main et sortit de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il soupira un grand coup. Il avait besoin d'un café, et d'une clope et décida d'appeler Kiba.

- Allo Kiba ?

- Salut le dompteur d'hommes. Ah ah ah.

- Très drôle, t'es disponible là ? Ça te dit d'aller boire un café ou manger un morceaux? J'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin je sens que je vais tomber dans les pommes.

- Oui je suis en pause déjeuner si tu veux. Rejoins moi ici.

- D'accord ça marche.

Il raccrocha et pris l'ascenseur pour descendre. Une fois arrivée dans la rue il leva le bras pour appeler un taxi. Une fois à l'intérieur il lui donna l'adresse où il devait retrouver Kiba.

Quand il arriva Kiba lui sauta presque dessus.

- Alors petit coquin raconte moi tout. Je veux tout savoir !

- On peut dire que tu perds pas le nord toi hein...

- Ah tu sais que pour ce genre d'histoire...

- Avant tout faut que je te dise que c'est Ino qui m'a fait passé mon entretien d'embauche ce matin.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Nan je te jure. C'est le bras droit du grand patron et elle était là ce matin.

- La coïncidence... Le monde est vraiment petit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant italien juste à côté de l'immeuble où travaillait Kiba. Quand ils furent rentrer on les installa à une table et leur donna un menu.

- Alors c'était comment ? demanda Kiba.

Il y eut un petit silence

- Kiba t'es hétérosexuel je suis pas sûr que ce genre de truc t'intéresse vraiment.

- Ouais mais c'était pas n'importe quel coup, c'était bien... Cette première fois ?

- Oui. Vraiment bien.

- Je suis content pour toi alors. Content que tu puisses être toi même.

- Merci.

- Vous allez vous revoir alors ?

- Non.

C'était sec, net et précis.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on s'est mis d'accord hier sur la route pour aller chez lui.

- Mais c'est bête ! Si t'as envie de le revoir pourquoi tu t'en priverais ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir, et puis même si j'en avais envie il a été clair. Une nuit, pas de grande histoire d'amour, la baise c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il mentait, évidemment qu'il avait envie de le revoir. Mais Naruto avait dit quelque chose et c'était hors de question qu'il revienne dessus. Puis, quand bien même il reviendrai dessus, Sasuke ne voudrai pas entendre parler de lui.

- Menteur. Tu meurs d'envie de le revoir, lança Kiba.

Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand serveur arriva.

- Bonjour Messieurs, vous avez choisis ?

- Oui je voudrais des penne carbonara, répondit Naruto.

- Et moi des spaghetti au gorgonzola.

- Très bien. Un apéritif pour vous faire patienter ?

- Un verre de vin rouge, demanda le brun.

- Deux.

Il les gratifia d'un large sourire et s'en alla vers les cuisines.

- Ah c'est ça les coups d'un soir. Il ne faut pas s'attacher.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais. Je suis partit avant qu'il ne se réveille ce matin.

- Bon point pour toi. Bon allez raconte moi un peu.

Il était content pour son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'histoire à lui raconter. Il savait que ses fiançailles n'étaient pas heureuses, il savait que Naruto se forçait pour plaire à ses parents. Maintenant il pouvait enfin être lui-même et s'amuser et il adorait ça.

Les verres arrivèrent alors que Naruto entama son récit. Il lui raconta l'épisode de la voiture, la petite boîte en bois, le joint, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Puis il passa à l'épisode de l'appartement.

- Mais quel petit pervers tu fais ! S'exclama Kiba.

- Hé ! Ça va... C'était dans le feu de l'action, j'avais fumé...

- Cherche pas d'excuse. Je suis fier de toi, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Le mieux tu sais... C'est qu'il a un piercing au téton. C'était tellement, tellement sexy.

- Ça je veux pas savoir !

- Ah ah ah !

Il riait. Il était heureux de pouvoir parler de ça à quelqu'un qui en rirait aussi, et qui était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu parler de ça à une autre personne en au Japon. Seule Kiba pouvait rire de ce genre de chose ou lui demander les détails les plus croustillants.

Le repas se termina dans les rires. Quand ils sortirent du restaurant Naruto sortit une cigarette de sa mallette et l'alluma.

- La clope d'après manger c'est vraiment la meilleure.

- Aucune n'est bonne ! Bon sur ce, il faut que je retourne travailler. Je dois te laisser.

- Ok on se voit ce soir à l'hôtel ?

- Yes. Bonne journée ma poule, je croise les doigts pour ton boulot.

- Ouais merci.

Puisqu'il avait l'après-midi à tuer, il décida de se balader en ville. Faire quelques boutiques et s'acheter de nouveaux costumes, quoi de mieux après une matinée pareille ? Pour ça on pouvait vraiment dire que c'était une nana, dépenser son argent en costume de luxe, il adorait ça. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas encore coupé les vivres, alors autant qu'il en profite.

C'est en sortant de chez un célèbre tailleur que son téléphone sonna.

- Allo ? demanda-t-il.

- Allo Monsieur Uzumaki ? C'est M. Turner.

- Oui ! Bien sur ?

- Vous allez pouvoir fêter ça dignement, vous êtes engagée. Vous commencez Lundi à 9h, rendez vous dans le bureau de M. Le Président pour vous présenter et ensuite il vous assignera sûrement votre premier travail.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir travailler pour vous Monsieur ! Je serai là Lundi à 9h.

- Très bien, passez un bon week-end alors, vous en aurez besoin.

- Merci vous aussi.

Puis il raccrocha et explosa de joie intérieurement. Il était pris ! Et si jamais il passait la période d'essai, il pouvait espérer renouveler son Visa grâce à ce job. Quand il allait l'annoncer à Kiba, il allait sauter de joie. Ils loueraient enfin leur propre appartement et pourraient vivre comme ils l'entendent. Et puis plus que tout, il allait être indépendant financièrement, et ça c'était sa plus belle réussite. Peu importe que ses parents lui coupent les vivres, maintenant il pourrait prendre sa vie en main et ne plus leur devoir quoi que ce soit. Ce soir ils allaient sortir pour fêter ça, c'est sûr.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. À peine, Kiba était rentré que Naruto lui sautait dessus pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils décidèrent de retourner à la boîte où ils étaient la veille car même si ils n'y étaient pas resté très longtemps ils avaient aimé l'ambiance.

Une fois rentrés dans la boîte, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent un verre. Naruto sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il était vraiment heureux. Il bu son verre en quelques gorgées et se retourna vers son ami.

- Je vais danser, tu viens ? questionna Naruto.

- Attends j'ai vu un canon pas loin je vais partir en chasse. Mais je te rejoins plus tard.

- Ok, bonne chance.

Il lui lança un superbe sourire et se leva. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la piste, il sentait son sang battre dans ses veines au rythme de la musique. C'était fort, c'était entraînant, le son des basses faisait vibrer sa cage thoracique, et résonnait en lui. Il prenait son pied. Il se mit à danser et entra dans une espèce de transe pendant laquelle son cerveau réfléchissait à des dizaines de choses en même temps. Puis d'un coup, le vide. Il se laissa porter par la musique et son esprit fit le vide. Il avait besoin de se laisser aller, après les galères de ces derniers jours, cette soirée était vraiment ce qui lui fallait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il l'aperçu, en face de lui. Il le regardait. Son coeur loupa un battement. Il s'avança vers lui et lui souleva le menton du bout des doigts. Il n'esquissa aucun mouvement, et ne dit rien. Il lui tourna la tête et lui dit à l'oreille :

- On va prendre l'air ? Il fait vraiment trop chaud ici.

Sans attendre de réponse il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Une fois dans le patio de la boîte il s'appuya sur un mur et s'alluma une cigarette, Naruto fit de même.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée Sasuke ?

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Il dégageait une aura forte, presque écrasante, n'importe qui pouvait le ressentir, il suffisait de poser ses yeux sur lui.

- Jusqu'à ce que je te vois, elle était quelconque.

- C'est drôle.

- Je trouve aussi.

Il regarda Naruto avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, qu'est qu'il avait ? Il ne comprenait pas cette expression de visage dans une telle discussion. Le blond trouvait ça drôle, mais par drôle il entendait ironique. Pas drôle à son sens premier, alors que lui si. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cette situation était drôle. Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

- Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être mon exception ? lui demanda Sasuke calmement.

- Pardon ?

- Passons à nouveau une nuit ensemble.

Quoi ? Il blaguait. Et ces beaux discours sur sa croyance profonde en l'importance de ne jamais recoucher avec la même personne ?

- Tu essayes de me tester ?

Il parut surpris et haussa un sourcil. Il était vraiment vraiment excitant, et Naruto concentrait toute son énergie à ne pas montrer quoi que ce soit dans son attitude. Il avait sa fierté et ne voulait pas agir comme un ado pré-pubère.

- Te tester ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir si je suis potentiellement un mec qui va te courir après ce genre de proposition. Tu veux voir ma capacité à te résister.

- C'est vrai, on pourrait penser ça.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas entrer dans ce genre de jeu malsain et enfantin.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Sasuke ne le regardait pas. Il fixait un point au sol, en tirant sur sa clope de manière automatique. Le blond savait qu'il allait le regretter toute sa putain de vie, mais il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

- Hé ! l'interpella-t-il,

- Quoi ?

- Qui a dit que c'était un test ?

Un frisson lui parcourra le dos. Il tourna vivement la tête vers lui. A présent il le regardait, avec son sourire en coin. Il était beau. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontrer, une fois dans sa vie, un homme qui éveillait en lui le désir par sa simple présence. Il avait trouvé des hommes, séduisants, sexy... Mais comme lui, jamais. Cette aura écrasante qu'il dégageait, ce regard d'encre liquide et son sourire en coin créait en lui une sorte de réaction chimique. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à garder sa retenue encore très longtemps. Il fallait absolument qu'il écourte la conversation. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et pris son visage entre ses mains et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond frémissait, il ne pouvait rien faire. Puis le brun chuchota :

- Offre toi à moi une dernière fois. Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie.

- Toi aussi.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je te veux seulement par caprice. Parce que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

- Pauvre con.

- Oui. Après ce sera finit. Même si je te vois dans la rue, je ferai comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

- C'est pas ce que tu devais faire déjà à partir de ce matin ?

- C'est moi qui fixe les règles.

A quoi bon résister, Naruto savait qu'il finirait par flancher. Il avait pensé à leur nuit toute l'après midi. Mais c'était vraiment un sale con, il l'avait deviné au premier coup d'œil quand Ino les avait présentés. Mais on a beau connaître le piège on avait envie d'y plonger à pied joint.

Juste une fois, il pourrait se permettre d'abandonner. Après tout ce mec il ne le reverrai jamais, alors à quoi bon s'en faire de sa fierté. Rien ne le forçait à le revoir encore et encore. Juste une dernière, pour boucler la boucle.

Il avait commencé à passer sa main dans son dos, il caressait du bout du doigt sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentait aussi son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

- Promets le moi, demanda le blond.

- Quoi donc ?

- De ne plus t'approcher de moi à partir de demain.

- Pas besoin de promesse, je ne le ferai pas, je serai lassé.

Pourquoi était-il si dur avec lui ? Il avait peur, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une aussi forte attraction pour quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas envie de câlins, d'amour et de tendresse, il se sentait simplement et irrésistiblement happé par lui et ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette boîte. Il était hors de question qu'il le croise à nouveau.

- D'accord, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le blond sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans son cou, cet homme était le diable en personne. Il se recula légèrement.

- Naruto ! Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu à l'intérieur ! S'exclama Kiba, s'approchant de lui.

- Si je crois que je sais de qui tu parles.

Le silence régna quelques secondes.

- Salut Sasuke, lui lança-t-il avec un grande sourire.

- Salut, lui répondit-il poliment. Je t'emprunte Naruto cette nuit aussi.

Kiba regarda son ami d'un œil interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas, Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir, et le lendemain ils remettent ça ?

Il sentait le coup fourré arriver. Naruto n'était pas un habitué des coups d'un soir. D'ailleurs il en oubliait même le principe fondamental : un soir. Mais c'était pas le moment d'en parler avec lui, ni le lieu d'ailleurs. Il lui en parlerait sûrement mais pas maintenant, il n'allait pas jouer les mères poules.

- Ah je vois. Amusez vous bien alors. N'oublie pas Naruto, au moindre souci tu m'appelles.

- Comme toujours, je sais. Merci. Désolé de te lâcher, surtout qu'on fêtait mon nouveau job.

- C'est pas grave on se fera ça tranquille tous les deux, picole et films.

- Ça marche ! s'enthousiasma Naruto.

Kiba le serra contre lui en lui chuchotant de bien faire attention et s'en alla dans la boîte, retrouver sa belle conquête de la soirée. Naruto se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Sasuke. Kiba lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait réussi à briser l'hypnose.

- Félicitations, finit-il par dire.

- Pour ?

- Ton job.

- Merci.

C'était une ambiance palpable, froide mais en même temps électrique. Ils se retenaient, par fierté. Rien ne devait transparaître. Mais tension sexuelle était là, bien présente et ils la sentaient tous les deux.

- On y va ?

- Je te suis. Toujours avec ta limousine ?

- Bien sur.

Une fois sur le parking, comme la vieille il lui ouvrit la portière. Il entra et s'installa confortablement. Après lui il ferma la porte, et la voiture démarra.

Il ouvrit le petit placard et en sortit la boîte en bois sculptée.

- Elle est vraiment superbe cette boîte.

- Comme tu dis.

Le sourire aux lèvres il l'ouvrit et commença à rouler un joint. Naruto le scrutait, son visage, son cou, ses mains. Ses mains ! Elle étaient belles, il avait les doigts fins, comme ceux d'un pianiste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui donnait du caractère. Quelque chose se dégageait de cet homme, il était irrésistible, il avait une présence imposante même sans ouvrir la bouche, toujours cette aura écrasante. Tous dans son attitude transpirait la classe, autant dans son rire que dans sa posture, son regard, son jeu de sourcils. Comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Surtout sachent ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'ils seraient arrivé à destination.

Une fois roulé, il alluma le joint et tira quelques bouffées dessus. Il s'approcha alors du blond, lui saisit la mâchoire et l'embrassa. Sa main descendit dans le cou du jeune homme puis caressa sa nuque, ses doigts se perdant dans la chevelure blonde. Naruto répondait au baiser avec envie, tant que sa main aussi s'échoua dans les cheveux de jais de Sasuke. C'était sauvage, ils dégageaient tous deux un désir tel qu'on pouvait le palper au sein de l'habitacle. Le blond lui mordit la lèvre dans l'action et il saigna légèrement. Ils n'en tinrent absolument pas compte et continuèrent de s'embrasser, leurs corps se collant de plus en plus. Le brun rompit le baiser et lui tendit le joint.

- Tiens. Régale-toi, lui dit-il.

- Merci, fit-il avant de prendre une bouffée.

- Tu es donc mon exception aujourd'hui et pour le restant de mes jours, j'espère que tu es content de ce statut.

- Tu veux dire quoi par exception ?

- Le premier que j'autorise à coucher une deuxième fois avec moi.

- Laisse moi rire.

- Je ne plaisante pas, hein.

Il riait. Un rire retenu, un rire qui avait de la classe, un peu réservé. Ce mec était vraiment bizarre, mais à ce moment là il était surtout beau. Ce rire cristallin qu'il enfouissait un peu était vraiment à son image. Naruto tourna la tête et tira une première fois sur le joint, puis une deuxième, et une troisième. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe.

- Regarde-moi.

Il s'était calmé et lui parlait maintenant de un ton posé qui ne laissait pas la possibilité d'un refus quelconque. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui, ils se toisèrent quelques secondes et il lui sauta dessus. Après tout, ils avaient encore vingt minutes à occuper.

Il l'allongea sur la banquette et dévora son cou, lui passant une main entre les cuisses. Une vague de chaleur envahit les reins du blondinet. Il agrippait sa chemise avec force, il posa le joint dans un cendrier posé non loin de lui et lui saisit le visage des deux mains avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans aucune retenue. Sa fiancée trouverait ça écœurant, mais lui, lui trouvait ça jouissif.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Sasuke, celui-ci le souleva et le posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et se plaça entre ses jambes.

- Si cette nuit est notre dernière, baisons comme si c'était la dernière chose qui nous était donné de faire.

- J'adore quand tu parles comme ça, lui murmura Sasuke, la voix lourde d'excitation.

A vrai dire il s'étonnait lui-même d'oser dire ce genre de chose. Mais bon il s'en foutait, il le voulait, et il allait l'avoir alors bon à quoi bon retenir ses pensées perverses. Puis de toute manière il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Oh oui il aimait ça, tant qu'il avait voulu recoucher avec lui une deuxième fois, alors que d'après ses dires, il ne l'a jamais fait avant. Il avait fait volé en éclats ses principes pour lui, pour pouvoir à nouveau le toucher, le prendre, l'embrasser. Oui il avait balayer ses convictions juste pour partager ça une fois de plus avec lui. Ce moment intense, ce moment qui leur avait appartenu la nuit dernière.

Et là, en ce moment il était en train de le déshabiller pour la deuxième fois.

- Cette nuit c'est moi, à nouveau, qui suis dans cet appartement, lui chuchota Naruto.

- Chut...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Le brun savait qu'il faisait une connerie. Il avait prévu, comme pour tous les autres de ne pas le revoir. Mais quand il l'avait vu sur la piste en train de danser, son désir s'était réveillé immédiatement alors que ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. C'est qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose, voilà tout. En passant une autre nuit avec lui, il pourrait le voir comme une mec comme les autres, comme les nombreux hommes qu'il avait fait monter dans sa voiture ou dans son appartement. Mais il se souviendrai de lui, juste parce que c'est le premier à lui avoir fait connaître l'expérience de la deuxième fois. S'il avait été plus excentrique il lui aurait sûrement offert un trophée. Mais ça n'était pas son genre. Ce qu'il pensait il préférait le garder pour lui.

Il n'avait pas le temps de le préparer, de passer par l'étape des préliminaires, il voulait le posséder maintenant, immédiatement. Il le poussa sur le plan de travail, humidifia l'entrée de son amant avec de la salive et le pénétra.

- Sas'ke ... Doucement.

- J'avais envie de te prendre immédiatement. Je me ferai pardonner après je te le jure. Mais là, il faut vraiment que je te prenne.

- D'accord, dit-il la voix empreinte de patience et d'une pointe de tendresse.

Au moment où Sasuke avait dit ça, Naruto avait entraperçu une légère fissure dans son masque d'impassibilité. Ses yeux avaient trahis une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas chez le brun. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, ni comment ça avait pu arrivé mais ça lui avait tellement tordu les tripes qu'il avait décidé de laisser faire Sasuke à son bon vouloir.

Il prendrait son mal en patience, sans préparation c'était plus douloureux mais ça allait s'estomper. Mais il sentait que Sasuke à ce moment là avait été vulnérable et il voulait le laisser exprimer ce sentiment qu'il comprenait pas, en se laissant prendre comme le brun l'avait décidé.

Naruto se redressa un peu et pris le visage de Sasuke entre les mains. Leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre puis il s'embrassèrent avec tant de fougue qu'il cassèrent un peu de vaisselle traînant non loin. Sasuke continuait ses coups de reins puissants, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, le brun souleva Naruto et ils se déportèrent vers le canapé du salon et se laissèrent tomber dessus. Sasuke était assis et Naruto s'empalait, à califourchon sur lui. Ils gémissaient tous les deux, leurs souffles se faisaient saccadés. C'était bon, terriblement bon, Naruto se demandait comment il avait pu vivre si longtemps sans connaître ces sensations. C'était simplement l'apothéose. Ces sensations le transcendaient, c'était inexplicable. Et il entendait les râles de Sasuke, en nage, les yeux voilés par le plaisir. Il ondulait le bassin, frottant sa virilité sur le ventre du brun. La vue était exquise, excitante.

- Naruto putain... Merde mais... !

Il s'agrippa aux épaules du blond en gémissant, Sasuke lui avait laissé les rênes, il s'était complètement abandonné, Naruto le voyait dans ses yeux, il était ailleurs, le noir de ses yeux était si profond qu'on l'aurait dit sans fin... Le blond s'y perdit. Il ne saurait pas dire combien de temps. Et leurs corps bougeait frénétiquement, s'efforçant d'aller de plus en plus vite. Puis Sasuke sembla reprendre conscience, il attrapa les fesses de Naruto et repris le contrôle en le faisant bouger autour de son sexe. Le brun avait le visage contracté, il sentait l'intérieur de Naruto aller et venir lui, les sensation étaient bien trop puissantes, bien trop intenses. Il perdait complètement la tête, il n'était plus vraiment maitre de lui. Il se sentait esclave de son propre plaisir. Naruto le regardait perdre pied, il le regardait monter vers l'orgasme. Le blond était dans un état similaire, il avait du mal à respirer dû à la puissante des pénétrations qu'il s'infligeait, mais bordel c'était le pied total. Il regardait son amant succomber au plaisir peu à peu et cette vision lui procura une sensation étrange. Naruto lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa. Simplement. Il avait juste envie de goûter à ses lèvres à cet instant, c'est la seule chose que son cœur avait désiré. Ce simple fait baiser fut tellement intense que dans un râle libérateur, tous deux jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Naruto se laissa tomber sur Sasuke et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il sentait le sexe mélangé à son parfum... C'était divin. Sasuke le serra contre lui en enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Sasuke...

- Attends.

Il lui fallait quelques secondes pour se remettre de cet orgasme. C'était bien trop violent, bien trop douloureux. C'est comme si on lui avait arraché son âme. Il avait sentit son cœur lui faire mal, les sensations avaient été trop fortes, il avait déconnecté. Il n'avait plus aucune force, il se sentait incapable de recommencer, pour la première fois. Pourquoi tout était si exacerbé avec Naruto, l'attraction, l'excitation, les sensations, l'orgasme. Tout avait un goût de "trop". Mais il n'avait jamais autant aimé le sexe qu'avec lui.

- C'était vraiment bien, Sasuke. Je ... Je ne sais pas comment dire.

- Je sais. Pour moi aussi.

Le blond sourit dans son cou. Il était heureux. Son cœur était prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine tant il se sentait bien. Un silence léger et agréable s'installa. Naruto sentait le cœur de Sasuke se calmer peu à peu contre sa poitrine. Lui aussi avait perdu la tête quelques secondes, Sasuke l'avait vu. Il savait lui aussi comme cette jouissance avait été violente.

Au bout de quelques minutes il tourna la tête. La vue qu'il pouvait observer par les immenses vitres était imprenable, magique. New York ne dormait jamais. Les lumières scintillaient partout, à perte de vue, les phares des voitures, les grandes enseignes lumineuses sur les building ou même l'éclairage publique. Tout s'assemblait dans un ensemble somptueux. Il imaginait ce fourmillement dehors alors que lui était là, étalé nu sur son amant dans le silence. Il était coupé du monde. Il en avait de la chance de vivre aussi haut.

- Tu as une belle vue d'ici Sasuke.

- Je ne m'en plains pas.

Un léger silence s'installa. La tension de leurs ébats retombait petit à petit et l'air se fit moins lourd. Ils étaient tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre, nus. Naruto se redressa.

- Je vais y aller.

- Tu ne restes pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Que j'aille dormir à mon hôtel ou que je reste ici dormir ne fera aucune différence. Sauf qu'à l'hôtel j'ai le petit déjeuner inclu dans la formule.

- Je vois. Tu veux que je te fasse ramener ?

- Un taxi suffira. Je vais chercher mes affaires.

Alors il se leva, la lumière de la lune se reflétait sur sa peau tannée , l'illuminant davantage. Sasuke fut quelques secondes happé par le spectacle. Le blond tourna la tête et le jaugea quelques instants. Le brun était figé devant le spectacle. A cet instant, avec ses cheveux blond sauvages et son air pur, il était beau. Avant ça il l'était, mais cet instant là, ces deux secondes volées, il était presque céleste. Il aurait aimé le photographier.

- Bon tu l'appelles ce taxi ? Je vais pas rentrer à pied !

- Oui oui je m'en occupe. Va prendre tes affaires.

Naruto s'éloigna vers la cuisine tandis que Sasuke reprenait ses esprits. Il avait de la chance, il avait connu cet homme. Mais toutes ces bonnes choses sont éphémères et il le savait que trop bien. Il composa le numéro d'une compagnie de taxi et leur indiqua la route.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard le taxi fit savoir qu'il était arrivé. Naruto se dirigea alors vers l'entrée et appela l'ascenseur.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il devait lui dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni comment s'exprimer mais il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Ses pensées étaient encore embrouillées par le joint et l'euphorie du moment passé ensemble.

- Merci, finit-il par dire.

- Pour ? demanda Sasuke accoudé au plan de travail de sa cuisine américaine.

- De m'avoir initié à tout ça, lui répondit-il.

L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne t'oublierai pas. Promis !

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et lui sourit. Oui il était vraiment content d'avoir pu connaître un homme comme lui.

En l'espace de deux nuits il avait découvert ce qu'était vraiment le sexe, que ce n'est pas seulement un acte de reproduction. Ces nuits là, avec lui il avait découvert le plaisir, le désir, la passion éphémère. Mais malheureusement tout cela avait un prix : ne plus revoir cet homme.

De toutes manières il sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas et que c'était mieux pour lui. Sasuke avait une personnalité et une manière de vivre un peu instable et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça. Il était raisonnable. Puis Sasuke ne voulait pas de lui non plus. Il satisfaisait ses appétits sexuels et ça s'arrêtait là. Il avait au moins la qualité d'être franc et de ne pas essayer de lui faire miroiter quoi que ce soit.

- Moi non plus.

Il leva la main et lui fit un signe d'adieu. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur descendit. Une fois arrivée en bas il se dirigea vers le taxi et y rentra.

- Je voudrais aller à cette adresse s'il vous plait.

- Oui Monsieur.

Il alluma le moteur et démarra. Une page s'était tournée, il le sentait. Il avait vécu des bons moments avec lui, et il lui avait aussi énormément appris, autant sur le sexe que sur sa vie. A présent il commençait un nouvelle étape de sa vie, Lundi il commençait son nouveau travail.

* * *

Voilà nouveau chapitre... Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	4. Chapter 4

Gros chapitre aujourd'hui j'espère qu'il va vous ravir... :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Comme prévues les deux amis passèrent leur Samedi soir devant des films sur le portable de Naruto, avec du vin. Naruto aurait préféré de la bière mais Kiba insistait toujours sur le fait que la bière faisait grossir, donc il devait faire avec. Et il aimait tout de même le vin, donc il cédait la plupart du temps à son ami, juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Ils avaient commencé leur soirée avec "Shining" puis avaient enchainé avec "Amercian History X".

- Quelle idée de regarder ça avant de dormir. Je vais être traumatisé et triste toute la nuit maintenant.

- T'es vraiment une chochotte Naruto !

- Je suis pas une chochotte. Je suis juste sensible à ce genre de chose !

- Oui c'est ce que je dis !

- Ça te fait rien toi ça ?

- Bah c'est qu'un film !

- Quel argument de merde...

C'était pas un argument de merde car en soit, c'était vrai, c'était qu'un film mais Naruto ressentait toujours ce genre d'émotion quand il regardait un film aussi tragique.

Il était trois heures du matin quand ils décidèrent de se coucher.

Le lundi il arriva devant l'immense gratte-ciel à 8h45. Il entra et prit son badge à l'accueil, d'ici quelques jours il en aurait un définitif avec sa photo et son nom dessus, c'est ce que lui avait dit le garçon de l'accueil.

Il pénétra alors dans l'ascenseur et se rendit au dernier étage. Une fois sortit, il demanda à une femme qui semblait être une secrétaire, l'endroit où se situait le bureau du Président.

- Vous êtes nouveau c'est ça ?

- Oui, en fait c'est mon premier jour et je dois me présenter à Monsieur le Président.

- C'est le bureau au fond du couloir, bon courage.

- Merci beaucoup. À plus tard alors.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête encourageant. Naruto se dirigea donc vers le bureau indiqué et devant la porte se tenait M. Turner.

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure de je vous félicite.

- J'aurai aimé arrivé un peu avant mais c'est difficile de se repérer ici quand on connaît pas.

- Vous êtes prêt ? Soyez poli, respectueux et souriant et tout se passera bien.

- Entendu !

Bien évidemment il le savait déjà ça. M. Turner frappa deux petits coups à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans le bureau, Naruto sur ses talons.

- M. Uzumaki je vous présente M. Uchiha, notre président directeur général.

- Enchan...

Il leva la tête. Naruto se cru dans un véritable cauchemar, comment avait-il pu en arriver là. Son cœur loupa un battement et sa tête commençait sévèrement à tourner. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller très loin. Sasuke se tenait là, assis devant un immense bureau en verre qui devait coûter une fortune. Il n'avait pas sourcillé, son visage était inexpressif.

C'était une mauvaise blague. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé lorsqu'il avait vu Ino à son entretien, pourquoi n'avait il pas fait le rapprochement. Il était trop tard maintenant, il allait travailler pour lui tous les jours.

- Vous allez bien M. Uzumaki ? demanda M. Turner.

- Oui pardon excusez moi. Enchanté de vous rencontrer M. Uchiha, j'espère que mon travail saura vous convaincre que vous avez fait le bon choix.

- Qu'ils ont fait le bon choix. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai choisi.

- Alors je vous convaincrai qu'ils ont fait le bon choix.

- Sam, vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien Monsieur.

Il sourit à Naruto et sortit du bureau. Il se sentait mal, il savait que l'heure de vérité était arrivée et qu'il ne pourrait pas y échappé.

- Je vais vous donner 5 dossiers. Ce sont des maisons. Je veux que vous me fassiez un rapport détaillé de ce que vous pensez de chacune d'entre elles, leurs points faibles, leurs points forts, votre opinion. Si vous deviez en acheter une, laquelle choisiriez vous. Et je veux le compte rendu ce soir sur mon bureau.

- Ça sera fait.

Il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Il se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça. Qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il casse quelque chose, qu'il se moque de lui. Rien de tout ça, juste de l'indifférence, et c'était encore pire.

, tu sais je ne savais pas que tu ...

- Que ce soit clair. En dehors de cet immeuble j'ai été ton amant et tu as été mon coup d'un soir, et le fait que tu ai vu ma queue ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom ici. A partir de maintenant nous n'avons plus de passé, seulement un avenir professionnel. Tu es mon subordonné et je suis ton chef, c'est la première et la dernier fois que je te le dis, est ce que c'est clair ?

- Très clair. Je vous remets les dossiers ce soir sur votre bureau, M. Uchiha

- Bien. Tiens.

Il ouvrit un les porte du placard qu'il y avait juste derrière lui et attrapa 5 dossiers qu'il lui tendit.

- Au travail maintenant. Du balais.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Le blond tourna les talons et sortit de son bureau. Ça brûlait à l'intérieur. Il avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule et de lui cracher au visage. C'était vraiment un pauvre con, un tocard. Qu'il ne veuille pas parler avec lui, il pouvait le concevoir mais de là à être aussi cru. Ce n'était pas ça, c'était juste de la méchanceté. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ça dans l'enceinte du travail et de lui demander de faire comme si de rien n'était. Au lieu de ça il avait été seulement blessant. Il se sentait sale, il se sentait comme une vraie pute qu'on aurait baisé jusqu'à l'os.

Se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas où commencer à travailler, il se rendit dans le bureau de .

- Excusez moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerai juste savoir où je suis censé travailler.

- Ah oui excusez moi, je ne vous ai pas montré votre bureau.

- Aucun problème.

Il n'est pas très loin de celui de M. Uchiha, même si nous sommes une grosse entreprise il tient toujours à connaître les dossiers sur lesquels nous travaillons, les clients, les acheteurs, les maisons que nous avons. Nous travaillons dans le domaine du luxe, Et pour lui c'est un devoir de connaître son entreprise et ses services sur le bout des doigts.

- Oui je comprends. C'est une très bonne manière de diriger.

- Je trouve aussi. C'est pour ça que votre bureau se trouve au même étage que le sien, il viendra souvent vous voir, pour savoir ce qu'il en est de vos recherches et de l'avancement des vos affaires.

- D'accord.

- Sur le bureau vous avez la liste de toutes les personnes importantes et leur numéros, enregistrez les dans votre téléphone.

- C'est entendu.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, Naruto remercia brièvement sa collègue et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le bureau était plutôt petit mais ça lui convenait parfaitement, le mur en face de la porte n'était qu'une paroi vitrée par laquelle il avait une vue imprenable sur la ville, les autres murs étaient opaques, tant mieux. Il recopia les numéros de la liste dans son téléphone.

La pièce était sommairement décorée. Il ramènerait lui-même des petits bouts de sa vie ici afin de donner un peu plus de gaité à cet espace si impersonnel. Il y avait sur le mur de gauche une armoire à dossiers et au centre de la pièce tourné face à la porte, un bureau de verre, plus petit que celui de M. Uchiha, sur lequel se trouvait un ordinateur de bureau dernier cri et une fauteuil en cuir synthétique avec des roulettes. Il s'affala de tout son poids dessus et laissa ses pensées vagabonder quelques minutes.

C'était un cauchemar. Il avait enfin trouver un boulot qu'il était susceptible d'apprécier et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans cette impasse. C'était l'horreur.

Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit. Il était au courant qu'il avait postulé dans son entreprise la dernière fois qu'ils avait couché ensemble, Ino avait sûrement du lui raconter, ils avaient l'air proche dans la boîte quand ils les avaient rencontré la premier fois. Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit alors qu'il aurait très bien pu éviter la honte incommensurable qu'il venait de subir. Cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'il était vraiment un pauvre type. Mais à présent ce n'était pas seulement un sale type, c'était aussi son patron, il devait faire avec, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bien sûr il pouvait laisser tomber et chercher un nouveau job mais c'était hors de question qu'il plie devant lui. Cependant il avait tenu sa promesse, il lui avait dit qu'il ferait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas s'ils étaient amené à se revoir.

Puis le fil de ses pensées le ramena à quelque chose à laquelle elle n'aurait préféré ne pas penser, son piercing au téton, et il rougit. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir cette image de sa tête mais rien n'y faisait. De ce fait elle se mit à penser à son corps nu, sa chaleur, ses mains... Ses magnifique mains. Il sentit alors une chaleur naitre aux creux de ses reins.

Son téléphone sonna.

- Allo oui ?

- Naruto ? C'est Kiba. Ça va ? Tout se passe bien ?

- C'est un cauchemar Kiba putain. Mon boss c'est Sasuke.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Non pas du tout.

Il lui raconta la brève entrevue qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes avant.

- Quel sale con, déclara Kiba.

- Tu l'as dis... Comment je fais moi maintenant ?

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas te montrer plus déterminé que jamais et tu vas le niquer à son propre jeu. Il veut jouer au con, bah toi aussi fais le.

- Tu parles, il s'en fou royalement.

- Oh non mon cher. Les hommes ne supportent pas qu'on les colle mais ils détestent encore plus qu'on ne les regarde pas.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce type.

- Fais comme je te dis et tu verras. Il va pas faire le malin longtemps celui la.

- T'es grave. Bon allez je te laisse j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

- Ok tu me raconteras tout ce soir. Bye !

- Bye !

Il raccrocha et ouvrit le premier dossier. Kiba avait raison. Sasuke faisait partie de ces hommes avec une certaine fierté qui les poussait à posséder tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Mais si il se lançait dans ce jeu avec lui, il en ressortirai probablement perdant, non par manque de volonté mais parce que le brun connaissait beaucoup mieux que lui le terrain sur lequel ils jouaient.

De toute manière il n'y perdrait pas grand chose, soit il se moquait réellement de lui et dans ce cas ce petit jeu n'aura aucun effet sur lui, soit son instinct de chasseur reviendrait au galop et dans ce cas il ferait tout pour revenir le chercher. Mais pourquoi devrait-il revenir le chercher ? Après tout il ne voulait pas le revoir non plus, il ne voulait pas repasser des heures entières nu contre lui... Il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Il voulait juste lui faire payer son comportement de tout à l'heure.

A présent il était temps qu'il se mette à travailler car il en avait pour un moment et si dès son premier jour, son travail n'était pas impeccable il allait sûrement le renvoyer.

La journée passa lentement mais à 19h, Naruto se rendit dans le bureau de M. Uchiha pour lui remettre les rapports sur les 5 maisons. Il frappa deux coups à la porte.

- Entrez !

Naruto rentra dans le bureau avec assurance et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Tu as finis ?

- Oui je suis venu vous apporter mes rapports.

- Approche, dit-il en tendant le bras vers lui.

Il lui remit les dossiers et le brun les jeta immédiatement à la poubelle. L'irritation de Naruto ne se vit qu'au coin de se bouche qui se tordit légèrement. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Dis moi ce que tu penses de la première maison.

Il voulait un compte rendu oral... Très bien.

- Bien, c'est une maison standard que nous avons l'habitude de voir dans des banlieues plutôt aisées. Elle est confortable et se prête volontiers à la vie de famille. Elle possède un jardin ce qui est un atout majeure d'esthétisme et de bien-être. De plus l'agencement des pièces est particulier puisqu'il s'effectue selon un plan libre avec des murs extérieurs qui ne sont pas porteurs.

- Tu achèterais cette maison ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne reflète pas mon style de vie.

- Selon toi quand on choisit une maison elle doit correspondre à notre style de vie ? Nous ne pouvons pas l'adapter, elle à nos choix de vie ?

- Si bien sur, mais dans une certaine mesure. Un architecte qui conçoit une maison pense à une configuration optimale pour les usagers, selon ce qu'ils aiment, ce qu'ils attendent de celle-ci, qu'elle fonction doit-elle remplir. Et une fois qu'elle est bâtie, elle devient en quelques sortes l'image des propriétaires. Je ne veux pas vivre dans une maison qui ne me ressemble pas.

- Il s'était tut et attendait une réaction de Sasuke. Le brun se contentait de le fixer, droit dans les yeux, comme s'il sondait son âme. Encore une fois Naruto se perdait dans la l'encre noire de ses yeux, ils étaient si pénétrant qu'il pourrait presque en avoir le souffle coupé.

- Laquelle de ces cinq maisons achèterais-tu ?

- Plutôt la troisième.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà c'est un appartement, et c'est ce que je veux pour le moment.

- Développe.

- Je ne suis pas encore arrivé au stade de ma vie où j'éprouve le besoin d'avoir une maison avec un jardin, des enfants et un chien. Dans une ville comme New York, c'est un appartement que je veux, je suis jeune dynamique, et l'idée de pouvoir attraper la ville dans ma main quand je la vois par ma fenêtre m'enivre. Pour moi appartement rime avec liberté et jeunesse. C'est aussi un lieu communautaire, on partage avec nos voisins, le même immeuble et cela facilite le contact. Mais c'est très subjectif, ça reste seulement mon avis, et mes raisons d'acheter un appartement plutôt qu'une maison. Certains clients ne penseront pas du tout de la même manière que moi.

- C'est exact. Mais tu as fais du bon boulot. Rentre, à demain.

- Merci. Bonne soirée M. Uchiha.

Naruto tourna les talons et d'un pas pressé, sortit du bureau de son patron. Une fois la porte refermée il soupira un grand coup.

De son côté, Sasuke se sentait mal. Quand il avait vu arriver Naruto dans son bureau ce matin, il avait paniqué. Intérieurement mais il avait paniqué. Cet enfoirée de Ino s'était bien gardé de lui dire qui elle avait choisit d'embaucher, sûrement une blague, mais elle était vraiment de mauvais goût. Elle lui avait remit son ex-plan coucherie sur le tapis en l'invitant à travailler dans sa boîte. C'était une belle épine dans le pied, surtout que son boulot n'était si pas mauvais. Par principe ça le mettait hors de lui que sa collègue et amie ose lui faire un truc pareil alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne voulait jamais revoir les mecs avec qui il passait la nuit.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Sasuke sursauta. Quand on parle du loup...

- Sas', c'est cool que tu sois encore là, il faut que je te parle d'une affaire...

- Moi aussi faut que je te parle, le coupa-t-il.

- Naruto Uzumaki ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

- Sans déconner. Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

- Ça va, ça va, je voulais juste te faire une blague. Quand je l'ai vu aux entretiens je me suis dis que ça devait être le destin alors j'ai donné un coup de pouce.

- Je t'emmerde toi et ton destin. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, lui répondit-il énervé.

- Oui je sais, mais c'est rien à côté de la gueule que tu tires en ce moment je t'assure.

- Tu fais chier sérieux, j'aurais du m'occuper de ça moi-même.

- Allez arrête on va rigoler, ça te fait pas envie de voir ce joli jeune homme te vénérer au boulot, pouvoir être le bâtard de service et qu'il ne dise rien ? Avoue que t'aime ça.

Sasuke arborait maintenant un sourire un coin.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit son genre tu sais Ino.

- Tu parles, tu as le pouvoir de les rendre tous dingues.

- Il est coriace.

- Plus que toi ?

- Certainement pas.

- Alors voilà, lui dit-elle un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Au pire tu peux toujours le virer.

- Il n'est pas trop mauvais.

- Tiens donc, même avec une blague j'ai réussi à dénicher un élément pas trop mauvais. Quel talent.

- Allez casse toi.

- Mais concernant mon affaire...

- J'ai dis, casse toi. Tu en as assez fais, c'est ta punition.

Elle jura dans son coin et finit par sortir du bureau. Ino et lui étaient amis depuis la fac, étrangement ça avait tout de suite collé entre eux. Elle faisait partie des rares filles qui ne prenaient pas la tête, et qui étaient travailleuse. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à réviser ensemble pour les examens. Et quand il avait hérité de l'entreprise de son père, il lui avait proposé le poste de bras droit, car non seulement elle était compétente mais aussi, grâce à leur amitié, elle ne soumettait jamais à lui, elle lui donnait toujours son point de vue sur les choses. Il appréciait beaucoup sa franchise. Mais là, pour la première fois il douta d'elle. Il pensait que son petit numéro d'embauche était une très mauvaise idée. Naruto allait travaillé en étroite collaboration avec lui et ça le dérangeait.

Il avait été ignoble avec lui ce matin, si jamais quelqu'un avait été amené à lui parler sur ce ton à lui, il lui aura mis son poing dans la gueule, de manière à lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Mais quand il le vit apparaitre dans son bureau ce matin il s'était sentit mis au pied du mur et avait du trouver une parade pour se sortir de là. Il avait débarqué dans son bureau, comme ça, beau comme un astre avec son costume trois pièces. Il était vraiment trop bandant. Il ne comprenait pas. Et c'est à cause de cette incompréhension qu'il avait agit de cette manière, mais il était hors de question qu'il aille le voir pour s'excuser. Après tout il en avait rien à foutre, tant qu'il faisait son travail, c'était l'important.

Quand il arriva dans son bureau le lendemain, Naruto avait un dossier sur le bureau, avec une note : "Lisez le dossier et venez dans mon bureau. S. U."

Ce dossier comprenait de nombreuses annonces immobilières. Il les parcourra toutes, lisant en diagonale les informations essentielles. Il posa sa mallette par terre et sa veste de costume sur le dossier de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron. Il tapa deux coups à la porte et entra.

- Bonjour M. Uchiha, j'ai lu le dossier comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Quand le regard du brun tomba sur son homologue, il se figea un instant, sa chemise était parfaitement taillée et mettait en valeur son corps musclé, le blanc rehaussa le ton mat de sa peau ainsi que l'océan de ses yeux. Il sentit son bas ventre chauffer, si bien qu'il se força à sortir de sa torpeur.

- Bien. La liste que tu tiens entre tes mains est celle de nos clients potentiels. Ce sont des gens qui veulent mettre en vente leur maison chez. Excepté que nous, nous acceptons que l'excellence. Nous recherchons des maisons à la fois belle et luxueuse mais aussi possédant quelque chose d'unique. Il nous faut une maison qui se vendra. Vous êtes chargé de toutes les étudier et vous me ferez la liste de celle que nous devrions garder et mettre en vente, selon vous. J'étudierai ensuite vos propositions, nous en discuterons ensemble et nous verrons lesquelles nous pouvons envisager de mettre sur le marché. Bien sûr chacun des dossiers des maisons passera dans les différents services de l'agence afin de voir si elle répondent à toutes nos normes et nos règles.

- C'est noté, je reviens vous voir dès que j'ai finis.

- Alors à tout à l'heure, lança Sasuke avant de replonger le visage sur le document qu'il y avait sur son bureau.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder. Le fruit défendu. Il était tellement déçu du comportement de son patron, il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Il ne le pensait pas comme ça. Après tout c'était bien fait pour lui, rien ne l'avait obligé à estimer cet homme, si il été déçu aujourd'hui c'était uniquement sa faute. Mais quand il le regardait comme ça, concentré, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de vagabonder sur ces cheveux dans lesquels il avait glissé une main quand son patron lui faisait une fellation, sur ses mains, son nez, sa bouche...

- Tu comptes commencé quand ?

- J'y vais. Bonne journée.

- Attends Naruto.

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

- J'ai été aussi surpris que toi quand tu es rentré dans le bureau, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, Ino ai fait ça dans mon dos. Écoute si on doit travailler ensemble autant recommencé sur de nouvelles bases non ?

- Très bien. Je peux y aller M. Uchiha ?

Sasuke tiqua. C'était trop tard, il avait touché Naruto et maintenant il lui en voulait. Il trouvait ça excitant.

- Tu peux y aller.

Le blond fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau. Il se dirigea vers le sien, entra et ferma la porte. Il poussait des jurons.

- Non mais ce connard. J'y crois pas.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Sasuke. Merde. S'il l'avait entendu c'était cuit.

- C'est moi le connard ?

Il avait entendu... Sasuke referma la porte à clef derrière lui. A quoi il jouait ?

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Le brun s'avança vers le blond qui, en reculant, se cogna contre la vitre à l'arrière de la pièce. Toute la ville s'étalait derrière son dos, et Sasuke arrivait en face de lui. Il était cerné. Sasuke se colla à lui et l'embrassa furieusement. Naruto le repoussa violemment.

- Merde mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Ta gueule, lui lança Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, les mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Naruto perdait peu à peu la tête, il était déterminé mais face à un Sasuke hors de contrôle il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentait la main de Sasuke lui masser l'entrejambe, déjà bien gonflé et ne pût réprimer le gémissement qui franchissait ses lèvres.

- M. Uchiha, arrêtez je vous en prie...

Il en avait rien à faire, tout en continuant de lui caresser le sexe, Sasuke lui dévorait le cou avec ivresse. Le parfum de Naruto était enivrant, il l'adorait et réveillait en lui quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Chaque seconde passée effritait un peu plus les convictions de Naruto, mais il essayait de se sortir de cette situation, il ne voulait pas flancher.

- On est au bureau, M. Uchiha, reprenez-vous.

Sasuke releva la tête et colla son front contre celui de Naruto. Les iris bleu océan et les noires d'encre se rencontrèrent. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, laissant deviner une envie, un besoin latent des deux côtés. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ils se contentaient se s'observer.

- N'oublie pas de me remettre ton travail quand tu auras finis.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Très bien.

- J'ai envie de vous M. Uchiha.

- J'ai envie de toi aussi.

- Mais c'est terminé.

- Oui c'est terminé, deux fois c'était amplement suffisant.

- C'est moi qui vous envoie balader là, dit le blond en souriant.

- Non c'est moi. J'attends ton rapport sur mon bureau, et dépêche toi je ne suis pas très patient.

- Oui.

Sasuke dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto et fit demi tour en direction de la porte qu'il déverrouilla avant de l'ouvrir. Une fois sortit. Naruto se laissa glisser contre la vitre, son cœur battait la chamade. Bien sur que c'était Sasuke qui le rejetait, parce que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir, comme le pouvoir de rentrer dans son bureau, le faire bander en quelques secondes et se barrer sans aucune explication. Putain il se haïssait d'être aussi faible. Mais son corps réagissait instantanément à celui de Sasuke, tout comme un chien réagit à la cloche de Pavlov. Merde. Il fallait qu'il se venge et il ne payait rien pour attendre, oh oui il allait regretter de s'être invité dans son bureau et de lui avoir mis un barreau pareil pour après le laissé en plan. Avec ça il avait vraiment déclaré la guerre. Son sexe était douloureux tant il avait besoin de jouir. Mais il fallait qu'il commence son travail, plus vite ça serait terminé, plus vite il aurait une excuse pour se rendre dans le bureau de Sasuke et lui faire regretter son acte.

Vers midi et quart on tapa à la porte de son bureau tandis qu'il était plongé dans ses maisons.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Naruto.

Il leva la tête et vit une femme brune au yeux très clair devant lui. Elle portait un tailleur blanc et des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle était vraiment très belle.

- Oui bonjour, vous êtes ?

- Je m'appelle Hinata, je suis une de vos collègues, comme vous êtes nouveau je voulais savoir si vous vouliez qu'on mange ensemble ce midi, histoire de discuter un peu.

- Volontiers ! J'ai besoin d'un break.

- M. Uchiha est très carré dans son boulot, mais c'est grâce à ça qu'il en est là aujourd'hui.

- Je me doute bien.

Hinata avait les joues rosies, elle devait faire partie de ces femmes aux beautés glaciales qui devaient faire craquer les hommes en moins de quelques secondes. Si j'avais aimé les femmes, j'aurai sûrement tenté ma chance avec cette fille. Je me levais et pris ma veste sur le dossier du fauteuil.

- On mange où ?

- Il y un petit restaurant sympa juste à côté de l'immeuble, on y rejoins quelques collègues, ça te va ?

- Parfait.

Une fois au restaurant, la table à laquelle ils étaient attendus était entourée de 4 personnes.

- Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki, c'est lui le petit nouveau.

- Salut Naruto, je suis Shikamaru, je bosse au département "Stratégie et Marketing"

- Moi c'est Rock Lee, je suis au même service que Shikamaru.

- Enchantée moi c'est Ten Ten, je suis au service Finance, ainsi que Choji, celui là.

Elle indiquait l'homme à côté d'elle, un peu rondouillard, qui avait déjà commencé à engloutir tout le pain qu'il y avait dans les paniers.

- Bon bah bonjour tout le monde ! Merci de me faire une place à votre table.

- Je pense qu'en bossant si près d'Uchiha tu as besoin d'une bonne pause, déclara Shikamaru.

- Ah ah ah. Comme tu dis, lança Naruto un peu gêné.

- Ce mec est tellement antipathique, ça colle pas du tout avec le charme qu'il dégage, ajouta Ten Ten.

Et voilà, Sasuke était devenu le sujet de conversation. Naruto ne préférait pas se lancer sur cette pente glissante car il ne se voyait pas dire : "Ah non les gars je me suis envoyé en l'air avec lui et je peux vous dire que quand il me la mise il était pas du tout antipathique."

Ce souvenir le fit rougir un peu.

- Tu en penses quoi Naruto ? demanda Hinata.

Il n'avait rien écouté.

- Pardon vous disiez ? Je pensais à quelque chose.

- Tu penses qu'il a une femme dans la vie ?

Il se mis à pouffer de rire comme un gamin. Tout le monde le regardait, interrogatif.

- Désolé je n'en sais rien. Ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus à vrai dire. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut.

- Ah oui ? Tu l'imagines pas rentrer chez lui le soir avec sa petite femme aux fourneaux, demanda Lee.

- Je ne sais pas, vu ce que j'ai pu constater, il n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne, dit le blond.

Il ne voulait pas entrer dans ce domaine. Aussi il préféra garder le silence tant qu'ils ne se décideraient pas à changer de sujet.

À la fin du repas, ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, se quittant au fur et à mesure des étages. Quand ils arrivèrent au dernier, il ne restait plus que Naruto et Hinata.

- Merci pour l'invitation Hinata, c'était vraiment sympa.

- Mais ne me remercie pas, c'était un vrai plaisir, dit-elle en rougissant.

- On se voit plus tard ?

- D'accord.

Après un signe de main il se séparèrent. Naruto ôta sa veste qu'il remit sur le dossier du fauteuil et se remit devant son bureau et continua son travail là où il l'avait laissé. Il aurait aimé avoir les critères basiques de sélection pour les maisons, histoire de mieux s'orienter mais tant pis, il le ferait la prochaine fois.

Quand il eut finit son travail, vers 17h, il décida de se mette en condition. Il se remit un petit coup de parfum, ouvrit deux boutons de sa chemise et remonta les manches. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer un peu, pris le dossier et quitta son bureau pour rendre visite à son chef. Une fois devant la porte il souffla un grand coup et tapa deux coups.

- Entrez !

Il pénétra alors dans le bureau. Ino était assise à côté de Sasuke, ils regardaient un dossier ensemble.

- Je suis venu vous faire le compte rendu de mon travail.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail encore, dit Ino en souriant.

Sans attendre aucune réponse elle s'en alla du bureau. A la fermeture de la porte, Sasuke daigna lever la tête vers le nouveau venu. Le blond lui fis un grand sourire satisfait. Il garda la bouche ouverte quelques secondes... Quelques secondes qui suffirent à trahir ses pensées.

Naruto posa sur son bureau le dossier que qu'il avait entre les mains, tout en continuant de le fixer.

- J'ai fais aussi vite que possible j'ai le cerveau fatigué, il doit ressembler à de la marmelade.

- Va falloir t'y habitué, tu n'es pas ici pour faire le clown. C'est quoi cette tenue ? Il fait chaud dans ton bureau ?

- Terriblement, M. Uchiha..., dit il d'une voix suave.

- Hum. J'enverrai quelqu'un voir si vous avez un souci de radiateur ou de climatisation.

- Je ne sais pas si ça sera vraiment la peine...

Le blond s'avançait, vers le bureau de Sasuke avec une grâce féline. Il le fixait, les battement de son cœur se faisait ressentir dans ses tempes. Il en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était n'importe quoi. Au pire Sasuke le virerait et ça serait pas plus mal, au mieux il allait juste regretter d'être allé emmerder Naruto Uzumaki.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, il s'asseya sur l'immense bureau de verre, en face de Sasuke qui s'était légèrement reculé. Il s'appuya d'une main sur le bureau, et de l'autre il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

- Je viens me rafraîchir dans votre bureau, juste quelques instants.

- Arrête ça immédiatement, lâcha Sasuke, la gorge nouée.

- Mmh... Il fait vraiment meilleur ici.

La chemise ouverte dévoilait les tétons roses de du blond, une bouffée de chaleur traversa le visage et le corps de Sasuke qui étouffait soudainement dans son costume de luxe. Naruto commença à se caresser le torse, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons, il gémissait un peu.

Sasuke était figé, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était obligé de regarder ce spectacle sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait arrêter le supplice maintenant et renvoyer Naruto dans son bureau ou chez lui mais il en était incapable. Il était esclave de son corps qui refusait de bouger. Il était captivé par ce qu'il voyait.

La main de Naruto descendit au niveau de sa boucle de ceinture, qu'il défit rapidement, et il ouvrit sa braguette, commençant à se caresser.

- Arrête. Ça suffit maintenant, déglutit Sasuke.

- Mmmmh...

- Putain Naruto...

Il commença des vas et viens sur sa virilité à travers le caleçon. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, se laissant dominer par le plaisir.

Sasuke bandait fort, vraiment très fort, il était déjà très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ce spectacle se déroulait devant ses yeux et il mourrait d'envie d'empoigner le sexe de Naruto et de le lécher sur toute la longueur, l'entendre gémir son nom. Mais s'il faisait ça, il perdait. Et ça c'était inconcevable. Naruto lui infligeait la pire des vengeances mais il devait se contenter de subir pour ne pas avoir le fardeau de la défaite sur les épaules.

- Han Monsieur Uchiha... J'imagine votre bouche autour de mon sexe c'est tellement excitant...

- Merde putain... Arrête.

Naruto était secoué par des spasmes violents, ses gémissements étaient sourds. Sasuke transpirait dans son costumes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait le retourner et le prendre sur son bureau, violemment. Il sentait l'odeur de son sexe et ça l'enivrait. Naruto accélérait ses mouvements, son bassin ondulait sur le bureau, simulant l'acte. Il tremblait.

- Je viens, je sens ... Que je viens, dit Naruto entre deux spasmes.

Il fallait que ça se termine vite, Sasuke ne tiendrai pas une minutes de plus. Naruto attrapa un mouchoir qui dépassait de sa boîte sur le bureau à côté de lui et le mit au sommet de son sexe.

- Han ... Monsieur Uchiha... Mmh... Han...

- Han merde putain t'es tellement bandant... Arrête ça immédiatement.

- Han oui !

Puis dans un dernier spasme le blond jouit dans le mouchoir. Doucement il arrêta les vas et viens et s'essuya. Il releva la tête et regarda Sasuke tout en se rhabillant. Il jeta le mouchoir sur le bureau puis en descendit.

- La température a descendu. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de faire venir quelqu'un. Je vous laisse mon travail. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Il se leva du bureau, et se dirigea vers la sortie en reboutonnant tranquille sa chemise. Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre 4 ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Hésitez pas à me laisser une review je réponds à tout le monde !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Je pars pendant quelques jours quelque part où je n'aurai pas internet. Donc je vous poste un chapitre avant de partir.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui le lisent, merci de revenir.

J'en profite pour répondre de lanière générale aux reviews anonymes : Je vous remercie de me laisser un petit message à vos lectures et sachez que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre individuellement, ce que je fais normalement. Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, je ne sais juste pas comment vous contacter. En tous cas merci à vous. Je vous laisse ce chapitre avant de partir. Le prochain sera sûrement Vendredi soir ou Samedi.

Encore merci mille fois !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

* * *

Sasuke n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir, ni de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute manière qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Naruto était entré dans son bureau, lui avait rendu le travail fait, et il s'était masturbé devant lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire à part que maintenant il avait une trique d'enfer et que ça lui faisait mal.

Naruto était quant à lui tellement fier. Il avait vu le regard de Sasuke qui avait perdu les pédales, il avait vu à quel point il était à deux doigts de céder. C'était tout de même une victoire car même si Sasuke avait réussi à résister à le toucher, il l'avait regardé jusqu'au bout alors qu'il aurait pu le dégager de son bureau, il avait préféré regarder ce spectacle plutôt que de le dégager et ça c'était une victoire. Sasuke lui faisait faire vraiment des trucs extrêmes, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça avant de le connaître, ni au Japon d'ailleurs. Il n'y a qu'aux States qu'on peut voir ou faire des choses pareilles. Quoi qu'il en soit il allait beaucoup mieux, la frustration de ce matin avait été évacuée, mais il en connaissait un pour qui ça venait juste de commencé, et il devait s'attendre à un retour de flamme puissant. Il était certain que Sasuke devait être fou de rage dans son bureau, qu'il avait qu'une envie, la lui mettre et le baiser violemment. Le blond était fier de lui.

Après quelques minutes, Ino rentra dans le bureau de son patron.

- Ça c'est passé comment Sas' ?

- Je vais te tuer Ino.

- Han merde qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Figure toi, qu'il est venu me remettre son travail, qu'il s'est assis sur mon bureau et qu'il s'est caressé devant moi jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Ino éclata de rire.

- Tu rigoles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Est ce que j'ai l'air de déconné ? dit-il en montrant la bosse tenace de son pantalon.

- Han merde Sasuke, t'as trouvé quelqu'un à ta hauteur. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

- Je sais pas. Mais quand j'aurai trouvé, ça va faire mal.

Quand Naruto arriva dans la chambre d'hôtel, Kiba était déjà rentré. Il était sur son ordinateur en train de faire les petites annonces d'appartements.

- Je suis rentré !

- Yeah ! Bonne journée guy ? J'ai une surprise pour toi !

- J'ai fais un truc complètement con. Mais j'ai aussi mangé avec des collègues, dont une que tu trouverai sûrement magnifique. C'est quoi la surprise ?

- Je veux TOUT savoir. Tu sauras après.

Il ferma le pc portable et le déposa à côté de lui, invitant Naruto à venir s'installer sur le lit.

- Ma journée à été vraiment étrange tu sais. Ce matin Sasuke à débarqué dans mon bureau et m'a sauté littéralement dessus après que je l'ai remballé, il avait essayé juste avant de justifier son comportement de la veille.

- Sauté dessus ?

- Oui oui, il m'a embrassé, mis la main au paquet fin... Voilà. Puis ce connard s'est barré sans rien dire en me laissant comme ça.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Bien sur que non je déconne pas ! Bref ensuite j'ai fais la rencontre de nouveaux collègues dont Hinata, la fille dont je te parlais.

- Elle est comment ?

- Brune aux cheveux longs, les yeux tellement clairs qu'on les penserait blancs, fine, un peu timide...

- Mmh.. Appétissant tout ça.

- Viens manger avec nous un de ces quatre.

- Oui je vais faire ça. Bon allez c'est quoi le truc complètement con que t'as fais ?

- Tu vas pas me croire. Quand j'ai eu fini le boulot que Sasuke m'avait filé, je me suis fais tout beau, tout sexy, je suis allé le voir, me suis assis sur son bureau et ...

- Et quoi ? Allez dis !

- Je me suis fais jouir devant lui, sur son bureau.

- Putain Naruto, fit-il en éclatant de rire.

Kiba était explosé de rire, il se tenait le ventre.

- Comment tu as pu oser faire ça ?

- J'en sais rien. Je l'ai juste fait. T'aurais du voir sa tête, j'ai cru qu'il allait explosé, il était super excité, il tenait plus en place, il se retenait de pas toucher.

- Quand il va se venger tu vas prendre tellement cher. Si t'es pas viré.

- Tu parles il est joueur, il me virera jamais.

Le téléphone de Naruto se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

- Oui allo ?

- Naruto ?

- Maman... Ça va ?

- Bien sur que non ça va pas ! Je m'inquiètes pour toi. Quand est ce que tu rentres ?

- En fait... Maman je pense que je ne vais pas rentrer.

- Pardon ? Tu avais dis que tu prenais des vacances ou je ne sais quoi.

- Oui mais en fait non. J'ai trouvé un job, je bosse pour un grand groupe immobilier et je pense rester ici un moment.

- Tu te fous de moi Naruto ? Tu vas prendre tes billets d'avion et tu vas rentrer dans les plus brefs délais, tu as une vie ici, une famille, une fiancée. Tu peux pas laissé tout ça derrière toi par pur caprice.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice c'est une question gestion de MA vie. C'est pas vous qui allez le faire pour moi. Quant à mes fiançailles, tu peux dire à Sakura que je ne l'épouserai pas et que c'est finit.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? Tu as vraiment perdu la tête mon fils. Je vais te faire revenir par la peau du cul et tu épouseras Sakura je te le dis.

- Je suis homosexuel.

Et voilà la bombe était lâchée. BOUM !

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien j'aime les hommes maman, pas les femmes.

- PUTAIN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?

Naruto savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien le prendre mais là... Elle était enragée.

- Maman mais ne te mets pas dans des états pareils.

- Comment veux tu que je me calme alors que mon fils est une tapette ?

- Ok... Une tapette hein. Hum.

- Et puis comment tu le sais hein ?

- Et bien ça faisait un moment que je le sentais et ici j'ai couché avec un homme.

- BORDEL ! Tu sais quoi je vais te laisser un moment pour y réfléchir. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha. Naruto senti un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Mais le prix à payer était son cœur qui lui faisait mal.

- Ça va mec ? demanda Kiba.

- Euh franchement, ça pourrait aller mieux. Se faire insulter de tapette par sa mère...

- Tu veux ma surprise ?

- Ça me remontera le moral ?

- Oui. Tu vas me sauter dessus et me vénérer.

Naruto se moqua de son ami tandis que celui-ci se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac en bandoulière. Il se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit un grand sourire, lui jetant quelque chose dessus.

- TADAM ! cria Kiba.

- De l'herbe ? T'es sérieux ? Putain je t'adore ! Comment tu as eu ça ?

- Un de mes collègues fait poussé chez lui et m'a proposé discrètement, j'ai pensé à toi.

- Je te dois combien ?

- Rien ! Offert par la maison.

- T'es le meilleur pote de l'univers.

- Je sais je sais. Allez roules en un, je fumerai celui-ci avec toi.

- Halleluja, quel privilège.

- Je vais faire une entorse à mes règles pour ce soir. Parce que je pense que tu as besoin de moi comme soutien.

- Merci.

Ainsi, il passèrent toute la soirée à fumer et à mater des films. Puis...

- J'ai une idée !

- Quoi ?

- Je vais appeler Sasuke ! s'eclaffa-t-il.

- Arrête t'es défoncé tu vas faire de la merde.

- Mais trop pas ! Allez ça va être drôle !

- Naruto putain, dit-il mort de rire, arrête de faire de la merde. T'en as assez fait aujourd'hui !

N'écoutant que sa volonté et son courage, non Kiba, Naruto pris son portable et appela Sasuke. Oui il avait enregistré son numéro, c'était son patron. Il était obligé, au cas où Sasuke aurait besoin de lui alors qu'il n'était pas au bureau.

- Allo ?

- Sasuke ? C'est Naruto !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pour que tu m'appelles à 2h du matin ?

- Viens.

Kiba lui faisait des grands gestes pour essayer de le stopper.

- T'as fumé ?

- Un peu.

- Un peu trop surtout. Allez va te coucher. Je raccroche.

- Nan, nan allez. J'ai pas envie que tu raccroches.

Kiba s'écrasait les mains sur le visage, de désespoir. Naruto était en train de flancher, il le sentait au son de sa voix. Il avait envie de voir Sasuke.

Sasuke était quant à lui allongé dans son lit, nu sous ses draps. Il avait encore les yeux fermé, Naruto l'avait sortit trop violemment de son sommeil.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Te voir.

- Impossible.

- T'es avec quelqu'un ?

- Ça te regardes pas, Naruto.

- Arrête... Tu vois vraiment quelqu'un ?

- Je - Ra - Ccrohe.

- Amuse toi bien alors.

Naruto raccrocha en premier. Il était énervé. Il avait son estomac qui se serrait.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? ragea Kiba, Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fais ?

- Putain. Il est avec quelqu'un !

- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Tu comprends ce que tu viens de faire là ?

- Mais putain j'en m'en fou pas moi ! Merde !

- Naruto... Putain. Arrête. Arrête les frais avant que ça soit trop tard.

- Je vais me coucher.

Sans ajouter un mot il se mit au lit. Soupirant, Kiba éteignit la lumière et se coucha aussi. Dans la tête du blond tout se mélangeait. Sasuke voyait quelqu'un, il en avait pas la preuve mais c'était sûr, sinon il lui aurait dit que non. Pourquoi ça l'énervait ? C'est lui qui avait joué le gros dur cette après-midi devant Sasuke, et maintenant il se comportait comme un minable ? Il était pathétique. Mais savoir que Sasuke baisait quelqu'un d'autre ce soir le mettait hors de lui. Deux fois avait été trop. Il aurait dû s'arrêter la première fois, et ne pas recoucher avec lui. Il n'avait jamais eut un coup d'un soir et comme tout débutant il était tombé dans le piège, comme une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm. Ça le mettait hors de lui.

Naruto ne s'était endormi qu'à 5h du matin. Et quand il arriva à son bureau, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller à la machine à café. Il lui fallait un truc costaud, n'ayant dormis que 2 heures.

Un seul mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit "Merde". Et là il savait qu'il devait allé voir Sasuke dans son bureau pour voir ensemble le travail qu'il avait rendu la veille lors de son petit numéro. A présent il se sentait ridicule.

Une fois son mug de café rempli, il se dirigea la mort dans l'âme, vers le bureau de Sasuke. Il déglutît et tapa deux fois.

- Entrez.

Il actionna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Le blond entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Bonjour M. Uchiha je suis venu pour qu'on voit ensemble le travail que je vous ai rendu hier soir.

Sasuke leva la tête vers Naruto et l'examina quelques instants. Il n'avait pas dormi et ça se voyait. Ses yeux tombaient légèrement, un peu creusés, et il avait le teint blafard.

- Prends une chaise.

Le blond s'exécuta et s'installa en face de son patron, les deux coudes sur le bureau, attentif. Il essayait tant bien que mal de faire comme si de rien n'était. Car en vrai il était vraiment mal à l'aise, il avait une enclume dans l'estomac.

Sasuke le regardait faire quelques instants avant de s'exprimer.

- J'ai regardé ton travail et dans l'ensemble je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu as su cibler celles qui avaient le plus de potentiel, celles qui avaient le plus d'authenticité, je trouve que c'est du très bon travail. Cependant il y en a une sur laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord, une que tu as mis dans la liste des maison potentiellement intéressantes pour notre agence. Celle-ci, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille.

Naruto pris la feuille dans sa main et analysa.

- Vous me faites marcher ? s'exclama le blond.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- C'est celle qui a le plus de potentiel !

?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi donc ? Regarde l'intérieur ça est sombre, les vitres datent de 100 ans. Il y'a des poteaux métalliques à l'intérieur...

- Mais c'est justement tous ces atouts !

- Je ne trouve pas. Ça dessert à cette maison.

- Vous regardez les séries américaines ?

- De temps à autres. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Cet appartement est l'appartement qu'on voit dans toutes les séries, type appartement de quartier, immense, avec une haute hauteur sous plafond, aspect un peu vieux. Si les américains ne les aiment pas, les étrangers, eux, si. C'est presque un symbole pour les pays qui regardent vos séries. Puis rien qu'en regardant les photos on peut voir l'atmosphère de cette maison. Regardez bien. Il règne une sorte calme figé dans le temps, comme si cet appartement était en dehors du temps. J'aimerai vivre dans cet appartement.

- Je vois... Tu me conseilles donc de l'accepter ?

- Oui.

- Ok. On verra bien. Je vais faire confiance à ton instinct.

Naruto se senti léger. Il était content, du point de vue professionnel, le fait que son patron lui accorde son "premier pas" dans la cours des grands était extrêmement gratifiant. Mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette gentillesse chez Sasuke. Pourquoi lui accordait-il une chance après ce qu'il avait osé faire hier après-midi et hier soir ?

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

- Tu vas allé apporter une copie de ce dossier dans chaque service, leur disant que je veux un rapport de leur par à la fin de la semaine avec dedans les pièces habituelles : devis etc...

- D'accord j'y vais de ce pas.

Il commençait à partir quand Sasuke pris la parole.

- Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Il ne faut plus que tu m'appelles comme hier soir. Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois, car c'est la première et on a le droit de gaffer de temps à autres. Si tu dois me joindre sur mon portable c'est pour le parler d'un dossier et pour aucune autre raison.

- J'ai mal agis, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas du vous déranger, s'excusa le blond en insistant un peu sur le "déranger".

- On s'était mis d'accord, on ne devait plus se re-fréquenter.

- Oui à la base après la première fois. Puis il y en a une deuxième.

Naruto le regardait tendrement. Un peu trop à son goût. Mais ses grands yeux bleus trahissait souvent ses sentiments, ils étaient expressifs.

Le cœur de Sasuke loupa un battement. Il ne comprenait pas ce regard mais il lui creusait l'estomac.

- Je voulais juste te voir hier soir, rien de plus.

- Ok. C'est ça le cœur du problème. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- Non non il n'y a pas de problème. Comme je sais que tu fumes aussi je voulais t'inviter à en partager un avec moi et mon coloc'. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Arrête de te faire des idées. Mais ta compagnie devait être plus intéressante qu'une soirée pétard je te comprends.

Il ricana un peu pour appuyer son discours.

- Bref ne m'appelles plus. Même pour ça. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fréquente en dehors du bureau.

- Compris chef !

Il fit un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire radieux et quitta le bureau de Sasuke, le dossier sous le bras. Une fois dehors il se tint la poitrine et serra fort au niveau de son cœur. Ça lui faisait mal. Il décida de passer à son bureau avant de faire le tour des services.

Une fois dedans il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il savait que son histoire ne tenait pas la route mais au moins il n'avait pas perdu contenance. Peut être bien qu'en fait il était comme tous ces mecs qui couchaient avec Sasuke, qu'il en voulait plus. Mais il trouvait que pour lui c'était légitime, Sasuke avait voulu de lui une deuxième fois, alors il s'était emballé un peu trop vite. Une fois qu'il aurait dormit, il reviendrait à la raison.

Le brun, se sentait mal dans son bureau. Ça avait été dur pour lui de prononcer ces mots, de garder ce visage impassible. Hier soir il avait faillit craquer et venir. Mais cette histoire avec Naruto était allée beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait du, et si Naruto n'était pas capable de s'arrêter, il fallait que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Alors oui, il avait envie de revoir Naruto en dehors du bureau, oui il avait envie de coucher avec lui encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache même plus comment il s'appelle. Parce qu'avec Naruto c'était trop bon, c'était meilleur qu'avec les autres. Parce qu'avec Naruto il avait perdu la tête. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, ni la force de se lancer dans ce genre de relation. Il avait sa vie à mener et son entreprise à mener et c'était bien assez. Pourquoi tout devait toujours être si compliqué, s'il n'avait pas eu cette vie, ce job, il aurait pu espérer quelques chose avec Naruto. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, c'était inconcevable.

Après s'être remis d'aplomb, Naruto pris l'ascenseur et commença le tour des services. L'immeuble était immense il en aurait pour des heures. Il se trouvait dans un couloir du 30ème étage, il percuta quelqu'un et ses dossiers lui tombèrent des bras. Il se baissa pour ramasser.

- Merde je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fais attention, s'excusa le blond.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous aider.

La voix était douce et sensuelle. Il leva la tête pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Sasuke ?

- Oh tu connais mon frère ?

- Quoi ?

- Eh, ça va, stresse pas. Je suis Itachi le grand frère de Sasuke.

En le scrutant un peu plus effectivement... Ce n'était pas Sasuke mais il lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Il avait les cheveux plus longs, attachés en queue de cheval, son visage était un peu plus marqué mais il en restait néanmoins vraiment séduisant.

Ils se relevèrent et Itachi lui tendit la main.

- Enchanté, et tu es ?

- Naruto Uzumaki. Désolé vous vous ressemblez beaucoup j'ai cru que... Enfin bref. Enchanté.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Oui je dois déposer ça dans tous les services pour une vérification et la procédure habituelle.

- Avec devis, etc... ?

- Oui voilà.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, tu viens d'arriver ?

- Oui c'est ça, je suis là que depuis quelques jours.

- Alors mangeons ensemble.

- Euh... D'accord.

- Je viens dans ton bureau à 13h, j'apporterai le repas.

- Nan vous en fait pas, je peux m'acheter quelque..

- Pas d'objection, j'aime manger avec les nouveaux et faire connaissance. Laisse moi t'offrir le repas.

- J'ai pas le choix de toute manière si ? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Pas vraiment. Bon allez j'ai du boulot et ton dossier à regarder et à envoyé à Sasuke. À tout à l'heure.

- Oui à tout à l'heure.

Il se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Par hasard il avait rencontré Itachi le frère de Sasuke. Il était beau, pas autant que son frère mais on sentait qu'ils partageait le même sang. Un sang noble et plein de distinction. Pourtant Itachi semblait beaucoup plus chaleureux que Sasuke, plus enclin à discuter et moins sur la défensive. Finalement il était content de ce repas, ça allait lui changer les idées un peu.

Quand 13h arriva, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

- Désolé j'ai pas frappé.

- Pas de souci, je vous attendais.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plait je me sens vieux...

- D'accord excuse moi.

- Chinois ?

- Parfait !

Itachi commençait à sortir les boîte du sac en papier. Les vraies boîtes des de nourriture chinoise qu'on voit dans les séries. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de poussé un petit cri de satisfaction.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est comme dans les films ! Les boîtes de bouffe chinoise.

Itachi explosa de rire. Un rire franc et agréable qui fit sourire Naruto.

- Itadakimasu !

- Bon appétit !

Ils commencèrent à manger.

- Dis Itachi, je me posais la question... Puisque tu es le plus âgé, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui est à la tête de l'entreprise ?

- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Les grosses responsabilités et tout... C'est pas mon truc. Sasuke est beaucoup plus doué que moi pour ça.

- Oh... Je vois.

- Comment tu as connu mon frère ?

- Je travaille avec lui.

- Tu l'as appelé Sasuke. Tu aurais dû dire "M. Uchiha" alors je pense que tu le connais un peu plus.

Merde putain. Il était un peu trop intelligent. Deux coup retentirent à la porte. Et elle s'ouvrit.

- Naruto, tu crois que ...

- Salut petit frère.

- Itachi, salut.

Le cauchemar. Le cauchemar. Le cauchemar. Sasuke était entré dans son bureau. Il aurait aimé se faufiler dans un trou de souris et ne plus en ressortir. Sasuke avait le regard froid.

- J'ai vu ton nouveau collègue dans les couloirs de mon service alors je l'ai invité à déjeuner avec moi.

- Fallait pas te donner cette peine Itachi.

- Tu te trompe ça me fait plaisir. Comment as-tu pu me le cacher ?

- Arrête ton cirque un peu, lui dit-il en lui mettant une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

- Tu te joins à nous petit frère ?

Au secours. Non. Tout mais pas ça.

- Volontiers. Ça ne te dérange pas Naruto ?

- Bien sûr que non. Venez, M. Uchiha.

Itachi arqua un sourcil. Il avait compris qu'un truc clochait. Quand le blond s'était cogné à lui, il l'avait appelé Sasuke, et maintenant qu'il était face à lui il l'appelait par son nom. Décidément il partageaient aussi l'intelligence. Itachi allait réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez sans qu'il s'en rende compte c'est sûr.

- Naruto fait du bon travail Sasuke ?

- Plutôt oui. Je suis assez satisfait pour le moment.

- J'ai lu le dossier qu'il est venu m'apporté, t'as pris un risque avec l'un des maisons non ?

- C'était l'idée de Naruto.

- Ah bon ? interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers le blond.

Naruto était trop mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que s'il ouvrait la bouche il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire une gaffe et de se mettre dans une position délicate.

- Il dit que c'est l'appartement dont rêve les étrangers quand ils regardent une série américaine, dit Sasuke.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit le blond.

- Je ne connaissais pas cet engouement pour ce genre d'habitation. Mais c'est bien que tu lui ai laissé sa chance. Qui sait, on le vendra peut être une petite fortune. Si la vente réussis, je viendrai t'apporterait une bouteille de champagne Naruto.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine Itachi. J'espère juste que mon intuition sera bonne, dit le blond gêné.

La main de Sasuke se crispa sur sa boîte de nouilles sautées. Il avait appelé son frère par son prénom.

- Vous viendrez la boire dans mon bureau alors, lança Sasuke avec un sourire forcé sur son visage.

Itachi regarda un moment son petit frère, ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto. Il sentait un que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Il voulait que cette entrevue s'écourte rapidement.

À la fin du repas, les deux frères quittèrent le bureaux en même temps après l'avoir salué et embarqué les boîtes de nourriture. Naruto soupira un grand coup, et se laissa retomber sur le siège. Il avait évité la catastrophe.

Sasuke marchait avec Itachi dans le couloir.

- Itachi, tu peux venir dans mon bureau ?

- Ouaip je te suis. Mais pas longtemps, je dois finir ton dossier.

- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Une fois dans le bureau, Sasuke enleva sa veste. Il se dirigea vers son mini-bar et se servit un verre d'eau.

- Tu as soif ?

- Non ça ira, répondit l'aîné. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Naruto ?

Itachi tiqua et sourit brièvement.

- Je l'ai invité à manger. C'est tout.

- Te moques pas de moi.

- Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, je l'ai trouvé mignon. Alors je voulais faire connaissance avec lui... Peut être que...

Sasuke avala de travers et manque de s'étouffer.

- Tu veux te taper Naruto ?

- Pourquoi tout de suite les grands mots... Il est charmant. Je veux l'inviter à dîner, puis peut être plus si affinité, tu vois ?

- Tu peux pas faire ça.

- T'as des vues sur lui toi aussi ?

Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher. Je veux juste éviter qu'il soit déconcentré par une relation.

- Mon cul.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que vous vous connaissez. Il m'a prit pour toi quand on s'est rencontré et il m'a appelé par ton prénom. Mais comme par hasard tout à l'heure devant moi il t'a appelé par ton nom.

- Et ça veut dire qu'on se connaît ?

- Me prends pas pour un con Sasuke, s'il te plait, tu insultes mon intelligence.

-,Ne t'approche pas de lui, s'il te plait.

- Hors de question. Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et cet Apollon.

- Itachi.

- C'est non négociable. Sur ce, j'ai du boulot. Et faut que je réfléchisse à une technique d'approche.

- Il est hétéro.

Mytho, mytho, mytho se répétait en boucle Sasuke dans sa tête en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

- Tu sais tout comme moi, que ce n'est absolument pas un problème, dit sûr de lui le plus grand. Sur ce je m'en vais cette fois. À plus petit frère.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'en alla. Quand la porte se referma Sasuke jeta son verre au travers de la pièce.

- Chier ! Hurla-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard Ino débarqua en trombes dans son bureau, le visage affolé.

- Hé Sas' ça va ? s'inquiétait la blonde en voyant le verre explosé sur le sol.

- Ouais excuse moi. Rien de grave.

- Tu parles ! C'est Itachi ? Je l'ai croisé à l'instant.

- Il a rencontré Naruto.

- Oui et ?

- Il veut se le taper.

- Oui et ?

Sasuke lança un regard massacrant à son amie.

- Je vois. Tu lui as expliqué ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bah alors te plains pas. T'as vu le mec que c'est Naruto, c'est normal qu'il soit attiré par lui, s'il était hétéro j'aurais aussi tenté ma chance.

suis mort de rire.

- T'as cassé un verre Sasuke.

- Laisse moi Ino, s'il te plait, dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Il serait temps que tu recommences à aimer.

- Arrête. Sors.

Elle lui lança un regard confus et inquiet et s'en alla sans un mot.

Après cet épisode, deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans aucun incident notable. Sasuke et Naruto continuaient à travailler ensemble sans avoir jamais reparlé de ce qui s'était passé.

Il était 20h le Vendredi, Naruto était dans le bureau de Sasuke, et discutait d'une nouvelle proposition de maison que l'agence avait reçu dans la journée. Itachi rentra en trombes dans le bureau, une bouteille à la main.

- Champagne ! Félicitation Naruto tu viens de vendre ton premier appartement.

- Nan ! Tu déconnes !?

- Pas du tout, un Francais ! Il a signé il y a une heure. Pour 5 millions de dollars. Tu sais l'appartement des séries américaines !

Naruto se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise.

- Yeaaaaaaaahh !

- Champagne !

Itachi et Naruto sautaient ensemble sous le regard blasé de Sasuke.

- Félicitations, Naruto.

- Merci, M. Uchiha.

- Appelle moi Sasuke. Tu le mérites bien.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina et un sourire radieux naquit sur son visage, sous l'œil attentif d'Itachi.

- Merci, Sasuke.

- Allez je vous sers les coupes !

Itachi se dirigea vers le bar de son frère et en sortit trois coupes qu'il rempli. Il s'avança vers le bureau de Sasuke et leur tendirent chacun leur verre.

- À ton premier bon pressentiment et ta première maison ! Lança Itachi d'un ton enjoué.

- Tchin !

Il burent leur première gorgée en silence.

- Ino t'as bien choisis ! Elle a l'œil. Vous faites une bonne équipe.

Sasuke ricana en buvant sa deuxième gorgée, tandis que Naruto rougit tellement qu'il bu une autre gorgée rapidement. Il savait qu'Itachi ne disait pas ça innocemment. Ce mec était comme son frère, un requin. Mais il était beaucoup plus sympa.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Naruto, gêné.

- Je pense que tu vas faire de bonnes chose pour notre entreprise. Tu as un regard extérieur et ça c'est un point positif.

Sasuke avait parlé. Naruto s'en décrocha la mâchoire. Il n'en revenait pas. Il regarda Sasuke, il se souvint alors à quel point il était beau. Oh oui il était beau... Il avait envie de lui mettre la main dans les cheveux et de les caresser...

Itachi n'en loupa pas une miette. Ce regard, il le voyait bien. Ses yeux si bleus étaient si expressifs. Que s'était-il donc passé entre eux ?

- Bon allez je vous laisse ! Je rentre chez moi il se fait tard, déclara Itachi.

- Attends moi je viens avec toi, lui lança Naruto sortant de sa torpeur.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers ses deux interlocuteurs, ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa.

- À demain Sasuke, fit Naruto avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Salut petit frère.

- À demain, dit Sasuke d'une voix ferme.

Avant de quitter le bureau, Itachi fit un clin d'œil à son frère. Une fois dans le couloir, Itachi rattrapa Naruto.

- Hey tu as mangé ? le questionna-t-il.

- Non.

- On va manger un morceau ensemble ?

- Ça serait avec plaisir mais une autre fois, j'ai promis à mon coloc' de manger avec lui ce soir.

- D'accord, ça marche. Mais on se fait ça un de ces quatre hein ?

- Bien sûr.

En arrivant dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Naruto vit Kiba affalé sur le lit en regardant la télé, un joint à la main.

- Han ! Espèce de drogué. Tu fumes quand je suis pas là !

- Merde, pris la main dans le sac.

- Je pensais que tu fumais plus.

- Moi aussi.

Naruto rigola et lui pris le joint des mains.

- Faut faire tourner ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de vendre mon premier appart', pour 5 millions de dollars !

- Putain c'est génial ! Tu vas avoir un cachet dessus ?

- Je sais pas du tout mais c'est trop cool. Le frère de Sasuke, tu sais Itachi je t'en ai déjà parlé. Et bien il a débarqué dans le bureau avec une bouteille de champagne et nous a annoncé la nouvelle.

- Je suis trop content pour toi mec.

Naruto tira un latte sur le joint tout en desserrant son nœud de cravate.

- T'as prévu quoi comme bouffe pour ce soir ? demanda le blond.

- Pizzzzzzaaaa !

- Tu t'es pas foulé.

- Oh ça va hein, Monsieur-Je-Rentre-A-Pas-D-Heure.

- Nia nia nia. Allez j'appelle pour commander.

Pendant qu'ils se goinfraient de pizza, devant la télé, Naruto rêvassait légèrement.

- Au fait Naruto, j'ai trouver deux appartements super, on va les visiter demain.

- Ah c'est vrai ? Cool. Combien le loyer ?

- 1500 dollars le premier et 1600 le deuxième.

- Ok. Avec nos salaires ça le fait. Combien de mètres carrés ?

- Le premier 70 et le deuxième 75.

- Pas mal. Enfin pour New York.

- Vivement qu'on se casse de cette chambre.

- Grave.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon un chapitre sans lemon... Mais il en faut bien. :)

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plut ! Je vous dis à ce week end ! Et laissez moi des reviews, comme je le dis, j'y réponds systématiquement.

Bye bye !

Seilyne


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Voila donc le chapitre 6 !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je remercie aussi les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Merci merci ! J'espère vous régaler avec ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Le lendemain matin il se mirent en route pour visiter le premier appartement. Il était situé au 3ème étage avec ascenseur dans un immeuble plutôt bien entretenu et dans un quartier qui ne craignait pas. Le propriétaire leur ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

On atterrissait dans un grand salon/salle à manger avec cuisine américaine. Il y avait du parquet au sol et des poutres apparentes. Il était magnifique. Les deux chambres se situaient de chaque côté de l'appartement, l'un à droite de l'entrée et l'autre à gauche. La salle de bain, elle se situait à côté de la chambre de droite. La cuisine se situait dans un renfoncement après la porte de la chambre de gauche.

Cet appartement était parfait. C'était celui-là. Il avait un réel potentiel et Naruto se voyait déjà y vivre, il imaginait la place des meubles, la décoration. Cet appartement avait une âme, il la sentait rien qu'en respirant.

- On prend celui-là !

- Hein ? Mais on a même pas vu le deuxième.

- Je sais Kiba mais il faut qu'on prenne celui-là.

Kiba scruta son ami quelques instants. Il savait que Naruto avait de l'instinct pour ces choses là, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il faisait ce boulot après tout.

- D'accord, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le visage de Naruto s'égaya et il sauta sur son meilleur ami.

- Cet appartement est parfait.

- Vous le voulez pour quand ? demanda le propriétaire, fier de lui.

- Le plus vite possible, rétorqua le blond.

- On peut signer aujourd'hui. Mais il me faut un chèque de caution et un mois de loyer.

- T'en dis quoi Kiba ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour signer ?

Naruto était content. Kiba fit le chèque de caution et Naruto se chargea du premier mois de loyer.

Il passèrent l'après midi dans des "dépôt/vente". Naruto ne voulait rien de neuf. Il expliquait à Kiba que dans un appartement comme celui ci il fallait du mobilier qui avait déjà fait son temps, des choses utilisées et marquées par le temps. Pour Kiba cela n'avait aucune importance mais cela faisait tellement plaisir à son ami qu'il le laissa faire.

À la fin de la journée ils avaient trouvés une table basse en bois sombre, deux fauteuils en cuirs noirs énormes démodés mais avec un certain cachet, deux lits et deux matelas. Ils durent louer un camion pour ramener tout ça chez eux. Puis Ils achetèrent des draps et des serviettes dans une petite boutiques qu'ils trouvèrent au détour d'une rue.

Une fois le camion déchargé et ramené au dépôt, il s'engouffrèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Ils étaient tellement gros et profond que le terme était totalement approprié.

- Tu avais raison, ces fauteuils sont une merveille.

- Je te l'avais dis. J'ai l'œil.

- En plus comme on a tout acheté d'occas' on a pas beaucoup dépensé.

- Ouais. C'est l'avantage. En plus j'ai ma paye qui vient de tomber donc c'est parfait.

- T'as touché beaucoup ?

- 3500 dollars environ.

- Putain y en a qui se font pas chier.

- Hé ! Je te signal que je travaille pour mériter ce salaire.

Tout de un coup le téléphone de Naruto sonna. Sa mère.

- Allo Maman.

- Bonsoir mon fils. Tu as réfléchis ?

- À quoi ?

- À ce dont on avait parlé la dernière fois.

- Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, je suis homosexuel ça s'arrête là.

- Mon chéri... Redescends sur terre.

- Toi redescends sur terre, ton fils est pédé. Tu pourras rien y changer.

- Je peux pas cautionner tes conneries. Ton compte en banque ne sera plus approvisionné.

- D'accord. Maintenant je te laisse maman, je viens d'emménager dans mon appartement j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Il ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse qu'il raccrocha.

- Un premier pétard notre chez-nous ?

- Ouais. Allez roule je vais prendre une douche, proposa Naruto.

Il prit une serviette et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. La cabine de douche, plutôt grande, était au fond de la pièce et sur la droite il y avait un lavabo en face duquel se trouvait les toilettes.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il se servit des savons volés à l'hôtel. Qui je le fait pas ?

Alors que l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage il réfléchissait. Sa vie avait radicalement changé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il avait maintenant l'impression de posséder totalement sa vie, il pouvait en faire de qu'il en voulait. Il adorait ça mais c'est vrai que ça avait un côté effrayant aussi. Maintenant il faisait ses choix lui-même et s'il se trompait il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais c'était aussi ça devenir adulte.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain Kiba lui tendit le joint.

- Comment ça va se finir avec tes parents ?

- Mal évidemment, désespéra Naruto.

- Ils sont tellement...

- Coincés.

- Ouais.

Naruto tira une latte sur le joint et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

La fin du week end passa à une vitesse folle. Ils étaient allés faire des courses, contents de pouvoir enfin cuisiner, ils avaient acheté de la vaisselle, enfin de quoi rendre leur appartement plus personnel, de se l'approprier vraiment.

Quand Naruto arriva au bureau le Lundi matin il était content. Il avait bien dormis dans son nouveau lit et avait pris bon petit déjeuner. Il s'installa dans son bureau. Sasuke avait déjà laissé des dossiers sur bureau avec toujours sa petite note : "Lis-les et viens me voir dans mon bureau. S. U."

Une fois dans devant le bureau de Sasuke, il tapa deux fois, comme d'habitude et attendit le "Entrez !".

- Entrez !

Naruto sourit et appuya sur la poignée. Il poussa la porte et entra. Sasuke était assis à son bureau concentré.

- Bonjour Sasuke. Bon week-end ? demanda le blond poliment.

- Oui merci, répondit-il. Tu as lu les dossiers ?

- Évidemment.

Ils commencèrent à discuter à propos des maisons. Ce que Naruto aimait dans ces moments là, c'était que Sasuke l'écoutait. Il était attentif à ce qui lui disait, il mettait souvent son index devant sa bouche quand il réfléchissait et le blond trouvait cette mimique amusante. Ils discutaient comme deux hommes d'affaires, s'échangeant leurs points de vue.

La journée se déroula normalement, Itachi était venu manger dans son bureau lui permettant de faire un break dans sa journée. Il n'avait pas posé de question étrange cette fois-ci. Il avait sûrement décidé de laisser tomber et c'était tant mieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de dire à Itachi qu'il avait couché avec son petit frère.

La nuit était tombée sur New-York. Il était maintenant 22h. L'immeuble était désert, tout le monde avait quitté les lieux. Sauf Naruto et Sasuke qui travaillait sur les devis que lui avaient fait parvenir les différents services sur les nouvelles maisons qu'ils avaient sélectionné.

- Si on doit rénover la salle de bain ça va faire augmenter le prix de la maison Sasuke.

- Je sais, mais cette maison est très belle. Je pense qu'on doit être capable de faire les frais, tant pis si cela augmente le prix, vaut mieux que ça soit maintenant. Si les clients l'achètent maintenant tout va être à leur frais et pour plus cher.

- Oui c'est pas faux, acquiesça le blond.

- Bon allez il est vraiment tard, on finira ça demain.

- Vous avez raison. Je commence à fatiguer.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et prirent leurs affaires, il faut dire que Naruto passait beaucoup de temps dans le bureau de Sasuke donc il prenait systématiquement ses affaires avec lui. Ils marchèrent jusque devant l'ascenseur que Sasuke appela. Ils entrèrent dedans l'un après l'autre. Le brun appuya sur le bouton "0" et l'ascenseur entama sa descente. Puis au numéro 15 qui s'afficha sur un petit écran digital, l'ascenseur se stoppa net, déséquilibrant les deux occupants qui tombèrent à la renverse.

- Quelle blague ! hurla Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas, une panne sûrement.

Sasuke se leva et appuya sur tous les boutons. Rien ne bougea. Puis il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. Pas de réponse.

- Putain. Demain la compagnie de sécurité qui se charge des ascenseurs perd un client. Personne ne répond.

- On va devoir rester là toute la nuit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayé d'appeler Itachi.

Il prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son frère dans le répertoire. Au bout de deux sonneries Itachi décrocha.

- Ouais ?

- Itachi, je suis coincé dans un ascenseur au bureau avec Naruto. Tu peux essayer de joindre la sécurité ? Je n'y arrive pas moi.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Bonne nuit alors.

Et il raccrocha. C'était quoi son problème.

- Ce connard se fout de ma gueule.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Itachi ne va rien faire.

- Putain... Bon.

Naruto réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Il devait passer la nuit avec Sasuke, dans cet endroit minuscule et confiné. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il commençait à avoir chaud, aussi il enleva sa veste et sa cravate, et déboutonna légèrement sa chemise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke, voyant son homologue se déshabiller.

- On va passer la nuit ici alors autant se mettre à l'aise. Il fait une chaleur pas possible.

Après avoir ronchonné quelques secondes, Sasuke fit de même et s'assit à côté de Naruto, la tête posée en arrière sur la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, finit par lâcher le brun.

Naruto mis sa tête sur ses genoux. C'est clair, il ne manquait plus que ça... Se retrouver enfermé dans l'ascenseur avec celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Je sais que je ne devrai pas te dire ça, car je n'en ai pas le droit mais... Fais attention avec mon frère. Il est calculateur.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte.

Sasuke le regarda avec un sourire soulagé.

- Il cherche à avoir des infos sur notre rencontre, dit simplement Naruto.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il te veut.

Naruto arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Il m'a dit que tant que je ne lui racontais rien pour nous deux, il te convoiterait et chercherait à te sauter. Pour faire simple.

- Tu pouvais pas m'en parler avant ?

- Quand ? On passe notre temps à bosser.

- Appelle moi alors ! T'avais bien un soir de libre au milieu de tous ces mecs que tu ramènes.

- T'es lourd. Arrête avec ça.

- Tu m'énerves putain ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents en donnant un coup de poing sonore dans la paroi à côté de lui.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, choqué. Surtout qu'il n'avait vu personne depuis Naruto.

- Arrête, articula fermement le brun.

- Non toi arrête. Porte tes couilles un peu. On sait tous les deux ce qu'on désire mais toi tu l'assume pas à cause de tes règles à la con. Tu me rends malade. J'ai vraiment envie de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

- Tss... Fais le alors.

Ni une, ni deux, Naruto lui décrocha une patate dans la mâchoire. Sasuke ne dit rien. Il se contenta seulement d'essuyer le sang qui coulait à présent de sa lèvre.

- J'en peux plus de toi. J'en peux plus de ton comportement. Tu m'ignores complètement.

- Je t'avais prévenu Naruto, toi et moi c'était un coup comme ça. Mais toi comme un con tu t'es attaché à je ne sais quoi.

- Ose le dire que sur ton canapé cette fois là, tu ne l'as pas ressentie cette chose. Ce truc.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra. Bien sûr que si il l'avait ressentit "cette chose".

- Si.

- Alors quoi ? C'est quoi ton foutu problème.

- Je veux juste baiser. Je veux pas de sentiment.

- Alors baise moi. Je ne veux pas de sentiment non plus. Mais ce que je sais c'est que tu as un effet incontrôlable sur moi. Je veux que tu me prennes encore et encore. Je veux encore ressentir ce truc. Je veux encore perdre la tête en sentant ton sexe s'enfoncer en moi. J'y pense constamment.

- Putain la ferme.

- Allez arrête de ne pas assumer. Tes coups d'un soir c'était avant. Tu n'en trouveras pas un qui te fera le quart de l'effet que moi je te fais.

Sasuke se retourna pour mette un poing dans la figure de Naruto mais celui-ci l'attrapa et saisit son bras. Il tira Sasuke contre lui, leur lèvres se touchaient presque.

- Si tu ne ressens rien là, si près de moi, alors ne m'embrasse pas. chuchota Naruto.

D'un mouvement brusque Sasuke remplit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Sans réfléchir Naruto mit rapidement ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, chose dont il rêvait depuis des jours... Sasuke se mit à califourchon sur Naruto, prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant encore et encore. Toute cette tension refoulée depuis bien trop longtemps, cette excitation latente qui le démangeait, il pouvait enfin tout relâcher. Tant pis ça serait compliqué demain, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il avait cédé. La bouche de Naruto était électrisante, il avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre, ivres de se retrouver enfin.

Naruto descendit ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke qui rompit le baiser le temps de déboutonner sa chemise. Il l'enleva rapidement, et lorsque Naruto vit apparaitre l'anneau au téton de Sasuke il gémit.

- Han... J'ai bien cru que je ne le reverrai jamais celui-là.

- Ta gueule.

Sasuke captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Il était insatiable. Il n'arrivait pas à se dominer, ses émotions trop longtemps gardées enfouies refaisaient surface avec d'une violence telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Tout en embrassant le blond, il déboutonna sa chemise et la lui enleva. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur le torse Naruto qui gémissait de temps à autre. Puis il attrapa un de ses téton entre ses lèvres et commença à le suçoter, passant et repassant sa langue dessus.

- Mmh... Sasuke...

- Continue. Parle moi. Dis moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

- Tu es beau. Tu es excitant, j'ai envie de te sucer, j'ai envie que tu te cramponne à mes cheveux et que tu gémisse mon nom.

L'érection du brun devint douloureuse. Il s'écartait de Naruto et se colla à la paroi en face.

- Je t'attends alors.

Naruto s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Devant lui il vit le sexe de Sasuke dressé, fier. Il lui caressa doucement les testicules, puis les massa légèrement avant de prendre son sexe en bouche. Sasuke hoqueta de surprise alors que le blond commençait à parcourir la longueur de sa verge avec la langue. Il suçait parfois le bout du gland puis engloutissait son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond de sa gorge.

- Putain Naruto ! Bordel !

Son dos se cambra alors que sa main se perdait dans les cheveux de Naruto. Et Naruto continuait encore et encore ses allers retours avec sa langue et sa bouche. La vision était bien trop excitante. Il arrivait à Sasuke de se masturber avec cette image là le soir, et là il vivait la scène pour de vrai. Ça n'avait rien avoir.

- Stop stop .. Naruto je vais...

Trop tard. Oui il avait jouit dans la bouche du blond, mais celui-ci ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avala la semence de son amant et l'embrassa à nouveau en jouant avec l'anneau de son téton.

- Maintenant faut que tu me prennes. Il faut que je sente à nouveau ton sexe en moi, je veux te sentir jouir en moi, je veux voir ton regard quand je m'empalerai violemment sur toi.

Ces paroles avait réussi à réveiller à nouveau le sexe de Sasuke. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre violemment, sauvagement dans cet ascenseur. Il voulait le faire crier fort. Personne ne pouvait les entendre. C'était excitant.

- Allonge toi immédiatement.

Le blond s'exécuta tout en retirant le reste de ses vêtements et écarta les cuisses de manière indécente. Sasuke s'y logea et humidifia ses doigts afin de préparer son amant. Il le pénétra directement avec deux doigts, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Naruto gémit à cette sensation, aucune douleur, il était bien trop excité pour la ressentir.

- Arrête de me faire attendre putain Sasuke. Prends moi. C'est toi que je veux.

- T'es tellement bandant Naruto putain...

Il fit encore quelques allers retours avec ses doigts et se positionna devant l'entrée de Naruto. Le blond attrapa le visage de Sasuke et l'embrassa au moment où le brun entra en lui. Il poussa un long gémissement dans le baiser ce qui ne fit qu'exciter Sasuke. Il commença de lents vas et viens.

- Putain Naruto t'es tellement étroit... Han merde...

Il souffla lentement et s'arrêtant quelques secondes. La sensation était bien trop bonne. Il s'était conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne la ressentirai plus jamais, c'était pour lui le plaisir interdit. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête quelques secondes pour retenir l'orgasme, et le laisser redescendre. Avec Naruto tout était trop fort, tout avait un meilleur goût, tout était mieux, simplement.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il reprit ses vas et viens, lentement, afin de profiter de cette sensation si forte.

- Plus vite... Je t'en prie. Vas-y.

Le brun s'exécuta sans attendre, ses cuisses claquaient contre les fesses de Naruto et le bruit l'excita d'avantage. Qu'est ce que c'était bon, comment avait-il pu tenir jusqu'à présent ?

À chaque coup de butoir il poussait des petits "Hn" qui excitaient Naruto. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre, il libérait son surplus d'excitation. Baiser avec Sasuke c'était simplement trop bon. Quand Le brun percuta sa prostate de plein fouet, il lui tira un cri qui retentit dans l'ascenseur. Sasuke s'avança vers Naruto dont les yeux brillaient et l'embrassa avec ivresse. Il vit une larme glisser de l'œil de Naruto et s'échouer sur sa tempe. Il était merveilleux.

- Sasuke, oui... Comme ça, encore ! Encore ! Enc...

Les mots mouraient dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait plus à parler, sa respiration se coupait, il n'arrivait plus à s'accrocher à la réalité alors que Sasuke, lui aussi perdait pied en donnant toujours ses coups de reins puissants afin de faire gémir Naruto à chacun de ses à-coups.

Sasuke leva la tête au plafond, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil, qui, après avoir parcouru sa joue, tomba sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il ne voyait plus rien, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de l'habitacle il ne voyait plus rien. Le néant. Juste le corps de Naruto transpirant sous lui, gémissant son nom. Une vague de plaisir le submergea et il se jeta sur les lèvres de Naruto, lui attrapant la nuque d'une main, lui souleva les fesses et les posa sur ses cuisses. Il continuait encore et encore ses coups de reins violents aidé par Naruto qui ondulait son bassin. Le voilà ce truc. Cette chose dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure. La perte totale de conscience. Ils s'embrassaient, ils savaient.

Dans un cri rauque Naruto finit par jouir entre leur corps, suivis de près par Sasuke qui se déversa en lui. Le brun s'étala sur Naruto, la tête sur son torse moite de sueur. Il respira profondément cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Arrête de coucher avec d'autres hommes, Sasuke.

- Depuis toi je n'ai couché avec personne.

Naruto sourit silencieusement, caressant les cheveux de Sasuke.

- Je ne te demande pas une relation sérieuse, mais garde-moi ton corps.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que sinon j'irai coucher avec ton frère.

Naruto senti la mâchoire de Sasuke se crisper sur son torse.

- D'accord, répondit-il. Mais je veux aussi l'exclusivité de ton corps.

- Marché conclu.

- T'as une clope ? demanda le brun.

- Sasuke ! On est dans un ascenseur.

- Rien à foutre. Il faut que je fume.

Naruto se redressa et ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit un paquet et un briquet. Ils s'allumèrent une cigarette. Ils étaient nus dans l'ascenseur, sans aucune pudeur l'un pour l'autre et ils fumaient leurs cigarettes.

- Tu es beau, lâcha le brun sans le regarder.

Naruto se contenta de sourire. Il avait l'estomac encore retourné par cet orgasme.

- T'es pas trop mal dans ton genre non plus, fit le blond après quelques secondes.

- Comment ça pas trop mal ?

- Parfait.

Il riait aux éclats et Naruto ne pouvait qu'admirer. Il était vraiment merveilleux ce type. Pourquoi tout devait être obligatoirement compliqué. Il rassembla ses affaires et commença à se rhabiller.

- Pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? demanda le brun.

- Parce que demain je préfère qu'ils me trouvent habillé dans l'ascenseur plutôt qu'à poil, tant qu'à faire.

- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il.

Après s'être tous les deux rhabillés, ils s'installèrent, épaule contre épaule et tête contre tête, Naruto ouvrit la bouche.

- Au fait j'ai emménager dans un appartement avec mon coloc'.

- Ah t'as quitté l'hôtel ça y est ?

- Oui. Il était temps.

Il chercha vite fait dans la poche de sa veste un papier puis ouvrit sa mallette pour y trouver un stylo. Il griffonna quelque chose et se réinstalla contre Sasuke en lui tendant le bout de papier.

- C'est quoi ?

- Mon adresse, au cas où tu voudrais ... Venir visiter mon appartement.

- Je prends. On sait jamais ça peut toujours servir.

Sasuke sourit et ferma les yeux, il sentait les cheveux de Naruto lui chatouiller visage. Il était bien. Rien de plus.

Le lendemain quand les portes s'ouvrirent il était 7h du matin. Sasuke avait la tête posée sur les jambes de Naruto et ils dormaient paisiblement.

- Oh hé c'est le matin...

Naruto ouvrit un œil et fut aveuglé par la lumière. Une silhouette sombre se détacha se rapprochant de lui.

- Alors on crèche dans les ascenseurs ?

- Itachi ? demanda-t-il la voix endormie.

- Allez on se dépêche.

Sasuke dormait encore, d'un sommeil de plomb imperturbable. Naruto baissa les yeux vers lui et s'attendrit quelques secondes. Il lui caressa le visage, écartant ses cheveux.

- Sasuke ? On est venu nous délivrer réveille-toi.

Il râla et se retourna, le nez contre le ventre de Naruto.

- Sasuke, hum...

- Quoi ?

- L'ascenseur.

Il ouvrit un œil et vit les yeux endormis de Naruto. Il sourit un instant avant de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se redressa et tourna la tête.

- Itachi. Je vais te tuer.

- Pourquoi tout de suite les grands mots ! s'exclama Itachi en se moquant de son frère.

- Tu te fous de moi tu m'as laissé dormir toute la nuit dans un ascenseur !

- Avec Naruto.

- Va te faire foutre.

Il se leva rageur et en passant devant les hommes de la sécurité il se mit à hurler en les pointant du doigts.

- Vous ! Tout autant que vous êtes, vous êtes virés ! Virés !

Il continua d'hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il descende les escaliers de secours.

- Sympa mon frère au réveil hein ? dit-il souriant en tendant la main à Naruto.

- Comme tu dis.

- Rentre prendre une douche et reviens plus tard. Tu sens... Fort.

Naruto se mit à rougir instantanément. Itachi avait fait exprès de les laisser toute la nuit ensemble dans l'ascenseur. Ce mec était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

Il remercia Itachi et s'en alla pour rentrer chez lui. Sur le trajet il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé la veille. Ils avaient couché ensemble dans un ascenseur, et avaient fait un accord d'exclusivité. Une boule de bonheur naquit dans le ventre du blond. Sasuke avait enfin admit qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux que lui, qu'il le voulait lui. Naruto avait envie de chanter, il voulait crier dans la rue à quel point il était heureux. Il avait un sourire scotché sur les lèvres et ne pouvait pas le cacher.

Quand il entra dans l'appartement Kiba lui sauta à la gorge.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

- N'importe quoi toi ! Quel parano.

- Mais putain t'étais où je t'ai attendu des heures ?!

- Je suis resté coincé dans l'ascenseur au bureau. Avec Sasuke. On a du passé la nuit dans l'ascenseur.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non non je te jure.

- Et ça va ?

- Oui j'ai juste la dalle, dit le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Putain tu me refais jamais ça. Je me suis vraiment inquiété.

- Désolé. Au fait tu bosses pas ?

- Si, je pars dans 20 minutes.

Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un bol des céréales.

- Han quel bonheur. J'ai tellement la dalle.

- Hé Naruto... Au fait avec Sasuke ça s'est passé comment ?

- On a baisé.

Kiba se frappa le front.

- Tu n'as pas résisté !

- C'est lui qui n'a pas résisté, dit-il la bouche pleine.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. Et j'ai eu un accord d'exclusivité. Il ne veut pas que je couche avec d'autres que lui. Et il fera de même de son côté.

- Ça pu le couple ça.

- Oh avec Sasuke ça risque pas. On se rend juste service, lança-t-il en posant son bol.

- Mon cul. Toi tu veux plus.

- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir ça.

- Naruto... Tu vas te briser en faisant ça.

- J'en crèverai s'il le faut Kiba. Je veux juste pas perdre une seule putain de seconde avec lui.

- Naruto...

- Oui Kiba, oui. Je l'aime. C'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est plus fort que moi, ça me dépasse.

Kiba le regarda avec tendresse. Il était content pour son ami car l'amour était le plus beau sentiment du monde... Le problème c'était la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait peur pour son meilleur ami parce qu'il avait bien comprit le fonctionnement de Sasuke, il ne s'engagera jamais dans une relation, hors c'est ce que voulait Naruto. Et il savait qu'il allait devoir ramasser les morceaux après mais il aurait beau lui dire, rien y ferait car tant qu'on s'est pas cassé les dents, on sera toujours curieux de savoir ce que ça fait. Il savait d'avance que son ami courrait droit au mur mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas goûté à la saveur amère de l'impact, il ne réalisera pas que cette relation est vouée à l'échec.

- Je vais bosser. À ce soir Naruto. Fais attention à toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- Ouais.

Le brun ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et s'en alla. Naruto réalisa alors qu'il l'avait dit. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis quand ces mots avaient quitté ses lèvres "Je l'aime", c'était si naturel. Pourquoi se le cacher alors qu'il se savait, s'il croyait au coup de foudre il dirait même qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui à l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois, dans cette boîte de nuit. Depuis, l'effet magnétique que Sasuke exerçait sur lui n'avait pas perdu de sa puissance, il avait empiré. Oui, il était complètement dingue de type. Et tant pis si Sasuke ne voulait pas lui accorder son cœur, il avait au moins son corps, il ne se satisferait que de ça. Il voulait juste le garder.

Naruto arriva au bureau aux alentours de 9h30 et alla directement dans le bureau de Sasuke. Comme d'habitude il toqua deux fois.

- Entrez !

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Sasuke, propre comme un sous neuf, habillé à quatre épingles, comme toujours. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et dit à Naruto :

- Tu voulais qu'on continue le travail commencé hier c'est ça ?

- Heu... Quel travail ? Hum. Je pensais qu'on... Avait finit ?

- Sur la rénovation de la salle de bain de la maison des Peterson, Naruto, répondit-il amusé.

- Oui oui voilà, exactement ça. Au fait tu les a vraiment renvoyé les gars de la sécurité ?

- Évidemment.

Naruto secoua la tête, prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Sasuke.

- Bon, ce dossier ? fit semblant de s'impatienter le blond.

Sasuke se retourna et attrapa le dossier en question.

- Donc cette rénovation... commença Sasuke.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement, et vers 18h, Itachi entra dans le bureau de Sasuke.

- Impossible de vous voir l'un sans l'autre hein ! Toujours fourrés ensemble !

- Je vais sortir, dis Naruto en se levant.

- Non c'est toi que je venais voir.

Sasuke tiqua et leva la tête, arquant un sourcil. Il observa son frère.

- Moi ?

- Oui. On va diner ensemble ce soir ?

- Eh bien...

- Eh bien je crains que non, trancha Sasuke. Il passe la soirée avec moi. Et autant te prévenir d'avance chaque fois que tu lui demanderas de sortir avec toi, bizarrement il aura quelque chose de prévu avec moi.

Naruto prit une teinte rouge écarlate ne sachant plus où se mette ni qui regarder.

- Je vois, dit-il en souriant. Bon puisque vous avez prévu de vous voir ce soir, je ne m'impose pas plus.

- Accélère Itachi, tu es là depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

- C'est bon, c'est bon je m'en vais.

Une fois dos au deux hommes il se fit un petit V de la victoire à lui tout seul. Il franchit le seuil le du bureau fier de lui.

- Qu'il est chiant.

- Alors on a quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Bah oui. On va chez toi non ?

- Ah bon ?

- Ah tu l'apprends juste ?

- Oui.

- Et bien maintenant tu sais.

Naruto souriait intérieurement. Sasuke avait éjecté son frère sans vergogne et s'imposait chez lui ce soir. Il était ravi. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Kiba pour le prévenir. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas enchanté.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda le brun.

- J'ai juste prévenu Kiba que tu étais de la partie ce soir.

- Ok. Alors on peut y aller ?

- Déjà ? Mais on a pas finit le dossier de la maison des Stevens !

- Hé ça va décompresse. On a passé la nuit dans un ascenseur, on peut bien partir plus tôt ce soir, puis qui va te gronder ? Ton patron ?

- Ouais... C'est toi le chef.

- Exactement. Allez on y va.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, une limousine les attendait.

- Tu peux pas être plus... Discret ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Comme ça, t'apprécierai pas de passer inaperçu de temps à autres ?

- J'y réfléchirai.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et s'étendaient de tout leur long à l'intérieur.

- Montre-la moi !

- De quoi ?

- La boîte ! C'est le rituel quand on monte dans ta voiture.

- Roule alors.

Sasuke ouvrit le bar en en sortit la petite boîte sculptée.

- Mon Dieu elle est si belle. Je ne me lasse pas de le dire.

- C'est mère qui me l'a offerte quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne mettre que des choses que j'aimais dedans.

- Elle a de la valeur alors. Et toi tu y mets de l'herbe.

- Oui parce que j'aime l'herbe. Ma mère est décédée maintenant alors cette boîte vaut énormément pour moi.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

- Pas de souci, dit-il en souriant.

Naruto commença à rouler le joint quand il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que Sasuke lui parlait de lui. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, comme pour le remercier de lui avoir dit quelque chose sur lui.

- Si je suis aux États Unis c'est parce que j'ai fuis ma famille au Japon, commença-t-il.

Il mit l'herbe par dessus le tabac dans la feuille et commença à façonner son joint. Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on est monté dans ta voiture je t'ai dis que j'étais fiancé.

- Oui je me souviens, je t'ai demandé d'où venait cette connerie et tu m'as dis que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça pour te baiser.

- Exact. On va dire que ma famille est plutôt riche et influente, et que pour créer une alliance financière, on m'a promis à une fille.

- C'est abjecte.

- Ouais mais c'est comme ça. Donc j'ai fuis. Ma mère m'a téléphoné il y a quelques temps et m'a insulté de tapette, dit-il se forçant à rire.

Sasuke saisit le menton de Naruto et le força à le regarder.

- Tu n'es pas une tapette. Je ne couche pas avec des tapettes. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ta mère.

- T'es bête, lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte et alluma le joint. Il tira quelques bouffées dessus et le tendit à Sasuke.

- Comment une mère peut-elle agir comme ça. Ça me révolte.

- Toutes les familles sont différentes voilà tout.

- Oui elles ont beau être toutes différentes, le rôle primaire d'une mère est d'aimer son enfant, peut importe ce qu'il est, ça s'appelle l'amour inconditionnel.

- Je suis adopté, c'est peut être pour ça alors.

Sasuke fut prit d'un élan de tendresse qu'il refréna aussi vite que possible. Ça le rendait un peu triste. Il aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde et elle le lui rendait bien, il n'imaginait pas la douleur que c'était pour Naruto d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de sa mère, biologique ou adoptive n'y changeait rien. Elle l'avait élevé, c'était sa mère.

Sasuke tendit le joint à Naruto. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Naruto lui avait raconté tout ça. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ça ne l'avait pas ennuyé, il avait même été attentif, ça l'intéressait à vrai dire.

- Tu vas la revoir ?

- Je ne pense pas non.

Sasuke glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto et lui caressa la tête. Surpris Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun qui l'embrassa.

- M. Uchiha on est arrivé, annonça le conducteur.

- Merci John.

La voiture s'arrêta.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)

Bye bye !

Seilyne


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou les filles !

Petit à petit on se rapproche de la fin quand même. Je pense qu'il doit rester 4 ou 5 chapitre grand maximum... Et encore. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin, en ce moment je suis en vacance chez mes parents et je fais beaucoup de choses. Je profite de cette journée au calme pour vous poster la suite.

J'espere que ça va vous plaire ! Comme toujours je vous remercie tous de l'intention que vous prêtez à mon travail, sachez que j'ai dors et déjà de l'inspiration pour la prochaine histoire. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Sasuke mit sa petite boîte sculptée dans sa mallette et sortit de la limousine suivit par Naruto.

Une fois dans le couloir, devant la porte de l'appartement, Naruto regarda Sasuke.

- J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour cet appartement, on l'a prit immédiatement.

- Toi et ton goût pour les appartements. Il ressemble à celui qu'on a vendu au Français ?

- Non malheureusement, mais il a aussi son atmosphère, ferme les yeux et respire l'air ambiant en rentrant tu comprendras de quoi je parle.

- Naruto...

- Fais moi confiance ! Allez ferme les yeux.

Sasuke s'exécuta. Il entendit le bruit de la serrure tourner et la porte s'ouvrir. Naruto avait les mains sur ses yeux de son patron et le poussa à entrer.

- Allez respire !

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? les interrogea Kiba.

- Chut !

Sasuke respira une grande bouffée d'air.

- Ca sent le canabis.

- Fais pas l'idiot, dit Naruto.

Effectivement, il sentait quelque chose.

- Ça sent le bois. Du vieux bois.

- Mais encore.

Le brun sentit une douce atmosphère l'envelopper, un mélange de bois, de vieux cuir.

- C'est serein. On dirait l'atmosphère d'une maison de campagne, comme la cuisine d'une vieille maison de ferme.

Naruto enleva les mains de ses yeux et lui sourit.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as choisis cet appartement.

- Vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous parlez ? demanda bruyamment Kiba.

Naruto commença à lui hurler dessus en riant. Il enlevait ses chaussures et se mettait à l'aise tout en débattant avec son meilleur ami.

Sasuke, lui, était au milieu de cette grande pièce, toujours hypnotisé par l'atmosphère de cet appartement, il pouvait presque entendre des rires d'enfants courir entre les pièces. Il adorait cet appartement et il se rendait compte que Naruto avait vraiment un don pour bien les choisir. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, que quand le blond flairait du potentiel dans une maison il avait un raison. Là il le vivait. En regardant l'agencement de la pièce, les meubles et la décoration il comprit tout de suite que c'était son subordonné qui avait tout fait. Tout était parfaitement à la place qui lui était destiné.

- Au fait hello Sasuke ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Oui excuse moi j'avais la tête ailleurs. Salut.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ce soir d'ailleurs ?

- Euh bah en fait j ... bafouilla-t-il.

- Il voulait cloué le bec à son frère, et se retrouve ici, l'interrompit Naruto.

- Euh d'accord.

- Installe toi Sasuke, bon tu peux prendre le fauteuil si tu veux, je vais m'assoir par terre. Je préfère pour manger.

- Non non, je vais m'assoir par terre, je vais manger avec vous quand même.

Naruto le regarda interdit. Sasuke allait s'assoir par terre dans son appartement ?

- Non arrête tu vas abîmer tes vêtements. Laisse moi t'en prêter au moins.

- Mais arrête on s'en fou. J'en ai d'autres des costumes sinon.

- J'insiste.

Voyant que le blond n'en démordrai pas il le suivit dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas trop petite, assez pour y passer du temps à deux. Le lit était grand, bon point. Le blond ouvrit un placard et sortit des fringues. Il commençait à se déshabiller aussi. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et glissa ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer de Naruto.

- Dangereux pour toi de te pencher dos à moi comme ça, lui souffla-t-il.

- Je me change en toute innocence. Puis Kiba nous attend. On aura toute la nuit pour nous, beau gosse. Tiens prends ça et ça, dit-il en lui jetant un t-shirt et un pantalon en tissu léger.

- Pourquoi tu veux que je me change absolument ?

- Parce que j'aime beaucoup quand tu portes ce costume. Et que ça m'embêterait que tu l'abîme et de ne plus te voir avec au bureau.

- Il a quoi de formidable ?

- J'aime ces fines broderies bleues sur les bords du col et j'aime cette magnifique cravate bleue que tu mets systématiquement avec. Le bleu est ta couleur. Quand tu le portes tu es encore plus beau que d'habitude.

- Hum. D'accord je vais me changer.

Naruto tourna le dos à Sasuke pour ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire et sourit. Ces quelques minutes volées avec Sasuke étaient précieuses. Il était heureux de le voir ce soir, avec ses vêtements, chez lui. C'était pas grand chose mais pour lui cela signifiait énormément.

- De quoi ai-je l'air ? demanda Sasuke après s'être habillé.

Naruto le détailla un instant. Il lui avait prêté un t-shirt noir basique en col V, et un pantalon blanc. Les vêtements étaient un poil trop grands mais ça lui donnait un côté vraiment sexy. Et puis, il portait ses vêtements.

- Parfait, répondit le blond.

Ils retournèrent au salon et Sasuke s'installa par terre sous les yeux attentifs de Naruto.

- Quoi ? Sous prétexte que je suis riche je n'ai pas le droit de m'assoir par terre ?

- Non c'est plutôt, sous prétexte que tu sois riche ça le dérange de te voir t'assoir par terre. C'est ça Naruto ?

- Ouais, dit-il gêné.

- C'est parfait. Ça me va très bien.

En effet peu lui importait d'être assis par terre ou non. L'appartement était génial, il se sentait dedans comme un voyageur dans une auberge. C'était chaleureux, il y avait des odeurs, du bruit, des rires, de la vie tout simplement. Ça le changeait de son appartement. En le comparant avec celui de Naruto il le trouvait bien impersonnel et vide. Oui il avait une belle deco, oui il avait une vue superbe... Mais il aurait échangé dix fois sont appartement contre un appartement avec l'âme de celui-ci. Mais la chose qu'il traînera toujours avec lui, et ce peu importe l'appartement, ce serait sa solitude et le calme qui y régnera toujours.

- Nan mais tu te bouges oui !

- Attends tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu rentres du boulot la bouche en cœur avec un invité surprise et tu voudrais déjà que le repas soit prêt !?

- Si je roule un joint juste pour toi tu vas faire à manger ?

- Possible.

Sasuke était admiratif devant le spectacle de ces deux énergumènes qui se criaient dessus dans l'appartement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, si bien que cela coupa les deux amis dans leur croisade.

- Ça va Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.

- Vous me faites rire tous les deux. C'est tout, pas besoin d'en faire une affaire d'état.

- T'as l'air tellement coincé que ça fait bizarre de te voir rire, lança Kiba.

- Moi coincé ? Tu vas voir ! Je te défie de me suivre au pétard et à la picole, le défia Sasuke.

- Tenu !

- C'est moi qui offre le premier joint, ajouta-t-il.

- Sasuke on travaille demain, tu veux vraiment te pinter ?

- On ne revient pas sur un défi ! Tu as besoin d'aide Kiba ?

Naruto regarda Sasuke se lever complètement choqué. Son patron / amant était en train d'aider son coloc' à faire la cuisine. Sasuke Uchiha en train de faire la cuisine, chez lui.

- Naruto tu roules ? Tu prends la boîte qui est dans ma mallette.

- Oui oui ok je m'en occupe.

Après avoir engloutit des légumes farcis, plat français dont Kiba voulait absolument faire l'expérience, ils enchaînèrent les joints et les bouteilles de bières. Ils se racontaient leurs pires histoires de drague ou encore les pires moments de honte de leur vies. Ils riaient tous les trois. Naruto était à moitié allongé sur Sasuke qui prenait appui sur les pieds du canapé. Kiba était en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

- Sasuke... Je l'avoue tu as gagné, je suis ivre, déclara Kiba.

- Je le savais. Et je gagne quoi ?

- Mon respect éternel.

- Pas suffisant.

- Je te confie Naruto alors. Prends en soin, il est fragile.

Naruto rougit à vue d'œil, se redressa et englouti la fin de sa bière.

- C'est un fardeau bien lourd à porter ça ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Hé ! Je te permets pas de parler de moi comme ça. En plus Kiba je te signale que je ne suis pas une marchandise qu'on peut donner comme ça. T'es un ami au rabais, s'indigna le blond.

- Roh ! Ça va ! On peut même plus rigoler.

- Ok je prends Naruto mais on fait une garde alternée, renchérit Sasuke.

- Marché conclu.

Il finirent par s'endormirent tous plus ou moins enchevêtrés, sur le parquet du salon. Ils avaient trop bu, trop fumé, trop rigolé. Ils étaient tombé de sommeil en regardant les images qui défilaient sur la télé en fond sonore. Seule la lumière de l'écran éclairait leur visage.

Le réveil de Naruto sonna le lendemain à 7h30 et fit émergé tout le monde.

- Merde ma tête, souffla Kiba.

- Je dois avoir de l'aspirine dans ma mallette. Regarde dedans, fit Sasuke les yeux encore fermés.

Kiba se leva difficilement et fouilla dans la mallette de Sasuke. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et pris un cachet.

- Je vous laisse le tube sur la table vous en aurez besoin. Je vais me doucher.

En 20 minutes Kiba était prêt et frais, alors que Sasuke et Naruto comataient toujours par terre.

- Les gars je vous laisse je vais bosser, je dois être là-bas pour 8h30.

- Good luck guy, fit Naruto en faisant un approximatif V de la victoire.

- A ce soir Naruto. Et ce fut un plaisir Sasuke.

- Partagé.

Il franchit la porte de l'appartement, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

- Désolé, dit Naruto une fois que Kiba était parti.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as pas eu ce que tu voulais hier soir.

- Ce que je voulais ?

- Coucher avec moi.

Sasuke lui assena un tape sur le crâne.

- Mais aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? J'ai rien fais...

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, la meilleure depuis des lustres.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui je t'assure.

- Cool alors.

- Par contre, tu peux donner ce que je veux maintenant.

- C'est quoi ce que tu veux maintenant ? Un petit dej' ?

- Si on peut appeler te prendre violemment sous la douche un petit dej' alors oui.

- Mais quel pervers je me suis encore ramené hier soir ? dit-il en imitant son amant.

- C'est ma réplique ça.

Naruto ronronna quelques instants et se leva. Sensuellement il enleva son t-shirt, puis déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes en regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Il remuait son bassin en se caressant le torse.

- Viens là tout de suite !

Sasuke se leva et se jeta sur Naruto, l'entraînant dans la salle de bain. Les deux hommes riaient tout en se déshabillant. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine de douche et le blond alluma l'eau.

- Elle est pas aussi grande que la tienne ma douche.

-,Je m'en contenterai.

Sasuke se colla à Naruto et commença à embrasser son cou en parcourant son torse de ses mains. Naruto glissa un main sur les fesses du brun tandis que l'autre jouait avec son piercing au téton.

- Promet moi que tu ne l'enlèvera jamais !

- Mon piercing ?

- Oui. Il me fait bander, à peine je le vois.

- Alors je ne l'enlèverai pas, je veux que tu continues de bander pour moi.

Naruto captura ses lèvres. Ils ouvrirent légèrement la bouche et s'embrassèrent dans un baiser langoureux, leur salives se mélangeaient à l'eau qui coulait sur le visage. Sasuke saisit la verge du blond et entama de lents allers retours. La respiration de Naruto se faisait de plus en plus profonde et saccadée, la sensation de la main de Sasuke sur son sexe l'excitait au plus haut point. Il adorait ça. À son tour, le blond saisis le sexe de son patron et lui fit subir le même sort.

Ils étaient là dans la douche, s'embrassant avec dépendance, en train de se masturber mutuellement. Naruto trouvait cette vision un peu trop sexy...

- Tourne toi, ordonna Sasuke.

Sans un mot, Naruto se retourna et Sasuke colla son corps contre le sien, le piégeant entre lui et le mur. Le froid du mur de la douche le fit frissonner, mais quand il sentit le sexe dressé de Sasuke sur ses fesses il eut une bouffée de chaleur.

- C'est comme ça que je vais te prendre.

- Han... Sasuke.

- Ça te plait ? demanda-t-il en introduisant un doigt dans son entrée.

- Non, non ... Tu devrai arrêté tout de suite, dit-il d'une voix teintée de désir.

- Non ! Tu as été très méchant. Il faut que je te punisse.

- Han Monsieur Uchiha...

L'entendre l'appeler par son nom dans un moment pareil excita de plus belle le brun, qui insinua un deuxième doigts en Naruto. Il faisait des vas et viens lents, faisant languir son amant. Il s'approcha de l'oreille du blond, tout en embrassant son cou

- Oui tu as été vilain et deux doigts ne suffisent pas. Je vais te prendre Naruto. Je vais te faire jouir, te faire jouir grâce à ma queue et je vais me délecter de ça.

- Tu es si vulgaire que tu m'excites. Prends moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, Sasuke entra dans Naruto. Le blond poussa un soupir de plaisir tout en essayant de s'agripper au mur. Sasuke encercla son torse de son bras et posa son autre main sur la hanche du blond. Il commença doucement à accélérer le rythme, il devait absolument se retenir car la pénétration était toujours émotionnellement trop puissante. Décidément, il était vraiment étroit, et c'était beaucoup trop bon.

- Un problème Sasuke ?

- Non... Tu es juste... Trop bon.

Naruto commença de lui même les allers retour. Debout, il s'empalait lui-même sur le sexe de Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit rapidement à gémir, c'était une autre sensation, le fait que ce soit Naruto qui fasse l'effort changeait complètement le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

- C'est trop bon, continue... Mmh...

- Ha... Mmh...

Sasuke savourait. C'était différent, c'était jouissif, voir le corps de Naruto bouger d'avant en arrière autour de son sexe était une vision enivrante. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans la hanche de Naruto.

- Ha... ha... ha .. Putain Naruto.

Naruto avait les yeux clos, plissés, la bouche entre ouverte, gémissant. Le blond accéléra ses mouvements, le sexe de Sasuke toucha sa prostate et il cria, sans pouvoir le contrôler...

- Putain Sasuke...

Sasuke perdait la tête, la chaleur de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur eux en torrent, son sexe en Naruto et les cris de celui-ci avaient raisons de lui. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au torse du blond et recommença à faire ses allers retours. Il y allait sauvagement, brutalement, il voulait toucher au fond de Naruto à chaque coup, il voulait qu'il crie encore et encore, ça l'excitait tellement. Leurs jambes tremblaient sous le plaisir. C'était un plaisir violent, incontrôlable. Ils avaient beau se connaître maintenant par cœur, ils avaient l'impression de redécouvrir ces sensation à chaque fois. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble mais chaque fois ce plaisir était féroce, comme une morsure dans le ventre. Il les empêchait de respirer et de rester conscient. C'était comme une cécité rapide, le temps d'un instant, ils ne voyaient rien et quand ils revenaient sur terre il prenait l'orgasme de plein fouet sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Naruto était en nage, son cœur battait trop vite et sa respiration était saccadée. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter des reins.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Sasuke... !

- Putain...

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, lui aussi allait venir, c'était trop fort et ne pouvait pas se contenir. Il donna quelques coup de reins puissants et jouit, ainsi que Naruto.

Sasuke posa son front sur l'épaule de Naruto en essayant de se remettre de l'orgasme. Naruto avait la joue collée au mur froid, se remettant lui aussi petit à petit. Sasuke déposa un bisou sur sa nuque et pris le savon.

- Tu vas me tuer à force Naruto.

- Je veux bien mourir comme ça moi.

Il finirent leur douche et se préparèrent. Sasuke avait des costumes de rechange au bureau alors reprit les affaires à Naruto en attendant.

- Ça te dérange pas que je garde tes fringues pour aller au boulot ? Je veux pas remettre mon costume de la veille.

- Oui pas de souci.

Il arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble de Naruto, la limousine du brun l'attendait.

- Je vais faire le chemin à pied, il vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voit arriver ensemble.

- Tu as raison. Mais ça ne te dérange pas ? Je pourrais peut être t'avancer ?

- Non non t'en fais j'aime faire le trajet à pied.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure au bureau.

Le brun lui fit un signe de la main et entra dans la voiture. Le moteur de celle-ci se mit en route et le véhicule démarra. Naruto aimait faire le trajet à pied, cela lui permettait de faire le point et de se vider l'esprit. Il avait passé une soirée géniale, Sasuke avait été détendu, il avait passé la soirée à rire et à discuter avec Kiba. Il avait vu une autre facette de son amant qui lui plaisait énormément. Il était différent, il était rieur, il était bavard et pas du tout stricte. C'était un autre homme.

Naruto souriait dans la rue. Il aimerait que cette situation dure encore et encore. Il aimait tout ce que Sasuke représentait, à la fois son autorité mais aussi son côté plus doux, celui qu'il avait vu hier soir. Rien qu'à la pensée de son amant son cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement. Il était heureux, Sasuke le rendait heureux, sans le savoir bien sûr. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, parce qu'à ce moment il le perdrait pour de bon. Si le brun venait à apprendre que la vraie motivation de Naruto était les sentiment et non pas le sexe, ils ne se verraient probablement plus jamais, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il était triste car il n'était pas tombé sur l'homme le plus accessible, mais c'était lui et seulement lui qu'il voulait. Quand il essayé de se projeter il se rendait compte que ça se finirait sûrement mal. Qu'un jour ou l'autre Sasuke finirait par se lasser de lui ou bien rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui ferait plus d'effet, mais en attendant il voulait profiter, quitte à ce que le prix à payer à la fin soit plus gros. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il avait enfin l'impression d'exister, d'avoir une identité propre, ce qui n'était pas le cas au Japon. Il ne pouvait jamais prendre de décisions importantes sans en parler à ses parents, il ne pouvait pas faire ses propres choix. Sasuke lui avait appris, en quelques sortes, ce que c'était que la vie.

Quand il arriva dans son bureau, il vit un dossier avec quelques feuilles remplies d'adresses. Comme à son habitude, il prit le dossier, se dirigea vers le bureau de Sasuke, tapa deux fois et entra.

- J'ai vu le dossier sur mon bureau mais je ne saisis pas bien le message, s'enquit Naruto.

- On est d'accord tous les deux pour dire que tu as un certain don n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux... Pas vraiment un don.

- Si. Et pour l'exploiter encore plus, maintenant tu vas te rendre sur place.

- Hein ? S'exclama le blond ahuri.

- Tu as bien entendu. Maintenant tu iras toi-même visiter les maisons, afin de nous conseiller de les prendre ou pas.

- Sasuke... C'est bien trop de responsabilités pour moi tout seul.

- Écoute Naruto, depuis que tu es ici tu as fait vraiment des merveilles. Tu m'as prouvé que dans le boulot je pouvais te suivre à 100%. Ce n'est pas le rôle d'un patron de faire confiance à ses employés ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je peux prendre quelqu'un avec moi ? Au moins pour le début.

- Si tu veux. Allez maintenant du balais j'ai du travail et toi aussi. Ce soir quand tu rentres je veux que tu viennes m'apporter des photos des habitations que tu considères comme potentiellement intéressantes et celles qui n'ont pas retenu ton attention.

- Entendu.

Naruto tourna les talons et sortit du bureau du brun. C'était une opportunité en or, il en était conscient et il voulait être parfait, il voulait que son boulot soit remarquable.

- Je viens avec toi !

Le blond se tourna, surpris et vit Itachi, dans un magnifique costume noir, assorti d'une cravate rouge.

- Bonjour Itachi. Excuse moi mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Et bien je viens avec toi visiter ces maisons.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Il s'approcha de son oreille et dit d'une voix grave, plutôt sensuelle :

- Je sais toujours ce qui se passe dans cet immeuble.

Puis il se redressa et sourit à nouveau.

- Je veux voir tes talents à l'œuvre.

- Il faudrait prévenir Sasuke que tu viens avec moi.

- Non. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Allez hop ne perdons pas de temps.

Sans attendre, Itachi le poussa en direction de l'ascenseur. Quand il entra dedans, Naruto se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Il se retrouvait seul à seul avec Itachi, pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa présence au contraire il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais il savait aussi que l'ainé Uchiha était un prédateur et qu'une fois qu'il avait mordu sa proie, il ne la lâchait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Et dans cette histoire, le blond était la proie.

Une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble, une berline les attendait. Un homme sortit de la place conducteur.

- Votre voiture M. Uchiha.

- Merci.

Il prit les clef et s'installa au volant de la voiture. Naruto un peu étonné finit par le rejoindre s'installant à côté de lui sur le siège passager.

- On commence par quoi ? Demanda Itachi.

- On a une maison à voir sur la 55ème.

- Allons-y alors.

- Tu as laissé ton service entier tout seul toute la journée pour aller visiter des habitations avec moi. C'est pas un peu abusé ?

- Le rôle d'un chef c'est de déléguer son travail.

- Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il d'un ton non convaincu.

Itachi fit tourner la clef et mit le contact, la voiture démarra. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la troisième maison de la journée, le propriétaire les attendait déjà devant sur le perron.

- Bonjour Messieurs. Je suis Porter Kinsley, le propriétaire.

- Enchanté M. Kinsley, je suis Naruto Uzumaki de chez Akatsuki Proprety, et voici mon collègue Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi avait décidé de ne rien faire, seulement observer et regarder Naruto travailler. Après quelques brèves politesses, le propriétaire ouvrit la porte de la maison et les invita à entrer.

En silence Naruto faisait le tour des pièces, observant chaque détail. La pièce dans laquelle se situait l'entrée était immense et un escalier massif se tenait à quelques mètres en face de la porte, permettant d'accéder à l'étage supérieur. Toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée étaient comme enroulée autour de cet escalier central. L'étage ne comportait que des chambres et des salles de bain privées pour chacune d'elles.

Lorsque Naruto traversa le salon, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Itachi l'observait, curieux.

- Elle a été rénovée cette maison non, demanda le brun, les yeux toujours clos.

- Oui en effet, indiqua le propriétaire.

- C'était une maison ou y recevait beaucoup de monde non ?

- Oui. Ceux qui ont construit cette maison faisait partie de l'élite de New York dans les années 30, ils faisaient beaucoup de soirées huppées. Vous vous êtes bien renseigné.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et regarda le propriétaire.

- Je ne me suis pas renseigné. Je le vois à l'agencement des pièces du rez de chaussé, un espace fluide pour la circulation, le salon démesurément grand. Ils devaient recevoir souvent pour aller jusqu'à adapter leur maison.

- C'est exact.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et les deux collègues prirent la route pour la maison suivante.

- Tu en as pensé quoi de cette maison ? Demanda Itachi.

- Elle est formidable. Quand je suis rentré dedans, je me suis sentie de bonne humeur. Puis tu te rends compte de l'histoire qu'elle a ? Elle en a vu des choses depuis qu'elle est debout. Elle a traversé toutes les époques jusqu'à nos jours, elle a subit de nombreuses rénovations, et la voilà à nouveau sur le marché, prête à vivre une autre histoire.

- Tu parles de cette maison comme d'une femme, tu te rends compte ? se moqua son collègue.

- Moque toi si tu veux, avec une petite description de son passé à côté de la photo sur une annonce, cette maison se vendra très rapidement.

Itachi se moquait, mais en réalité il était sidéré. Naruto percevait des choses que lui ne voyait pas, le blond s'arrêtait sur des détails qu'il pensait sans importance alors qu'en réalité ils étaient primordiaux. Il comprenait pourquoi son frère lui avait fait confiance. Naruto était vraiment un atout pour leur entreprise. Et ce n'était que le début. S'ils continuaient à marcher aussi bien grâce à Naruto, le prix de leurs actions allait monté.

À la fin de la journée, les deux collègues se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Sasuke afin d'y remettre un rapport de leurs visites du jour. Comme à son habitude, Itachi entra sans frapper. Sans même relever le menton, le jeune PDG savait qui était entré.

- Itachi, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir à cette heure.

- Bonsoir Sasuke, dit Naruto.

Aussitôt il leva la tête, ils regardait ses deux interlocuteurs, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble.

- Oui ? Que je puis je faire pour vous ? questionna le cadet.

- Je viens vous remettre le rapport de cette journée.

- Avec qui y es-tu allé finalement ?

- Avec moi, déclara Itachi en plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère.

- Je vois.

Il serra la mâchoire quelques secondes et se passa une main sur le front.

- Alors ? Vous avez vu des choses intéressantes ? reprit Sasuke.

- Malheureusement on a pas finit la liste il nous en reste encore cinq à aller voir, commença le blond.

- D'accord. Mais vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Sur les 7 visitées, 3 ont retenu mon attention, dit-il simplement.

- Tu as les photos ?

- Oui.

- Alors assieds toi on va regarder ça ensemble. Tu peux y aller Itachi, merci d'avoir accompagné Naruto aujourd'hui.

- Ce fut avec plaisir.

Il s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Naruto sentit une pression tomber dans son estomac.

- Il m'a choppé en sortant de ton bureau ce matin en me laissant pas trop le choix. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait absolument venir avec moi.

- Et toi tu as accepté.

- C'est mon supérieur je peux pas l'envoyer paître.

- JE suis ton supérieur.

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Non je veux juste que mon frère arrête de s'immiscer dans ma vie, comme il le fait en se servant de toi.

- Tu sais que je ne lui dirais rien.

- Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui dises quoi que ce soit. Mon frère a un QI supérieur au mien. Les mots sont obsolètes pour lui. C'est le comportement qu'il analyse. C'est pour ça qu'il est si bon au service Marketing. Plus tu passes de temps avec lui, plus il te connaîtra, et plus il apprendra de choses. Rien ne lui échappe.

- Tu le diabolises un peu non ? se moqua Naruto.

- Pas du tout.

- Bon d'accord... Allez ces maisons maintenant. Il y en a une que j'ai clairement trouvé extraordinaire !

Les semaines passèrent, Naruto continuait à se servir de son don, et l'entreprise ne s'était jamais si bien portée. Les deux amants se voyaien fois par semaines la plupart du temps chez Naruto, et tout se passait très bien. Itachi continuait à observer du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux hommes mais n'arrivait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Un jour il quittèrent le travail aux alentour de 17h, il faut dire qu'ils travaillaient énormément ces derniers temps. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, Sasuke se dirigea vers une voiture noire, une Audi.

- Voilà ma nouvelle voiture, dit-il au blond en caressant le rétroviseur.

- Tu n'as plus ta limousine ?

- Si. Mais c'est bien aussi de passer inaperçu...

- Ah ah ah ! J'y crois pas.

- Et bien pourtant elle est devant toi. Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

- Oh ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas invité.

- J'ai une surprise.

Naruto arqua un sourcil. Une surprise ? C'était bien la première fois que Sasuke lui faisait une surprise. Sans en laisser paraître une trace, Naruto jubilait.

- Je te suis alors.

- Monte.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et Sasuke démarra. Naruto remarqua que ce n'était pas la même route que d'habitude.

- Tu passes par où ? C'est pas du tout par là chez toi. Le fait de conduire toi-même ne te réussis pas très bien Sasuke.

- Tais-toi.

- Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- J'ai dis : Tais-toi.

Naruto se tut et attendit. Il ne connaissait absolument pas l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient. Au bout de quelques minutes Sasuke se gara sur un parking et sortit du véhicule.

- Ferme les yeux, dit calmement Sasuke.

- À quoi tu joues ?

- Arrête de tenir tête à ton patron. Je te trouve bien insolent ce soir. Ferme les yeux j'ai dis.

En soupirant de lassitude Naruto s'exécuta. Il comprit sur Sasuke l'avait fait entrer dans l'immeuble. Le hall avait une odeur de renfermé, qui était plutôt agréable. Ensuite il se sentit monter, entendant les cliquetis des mécanismes d'un ascenseur. Une fois l'appareil stabilisé, il entendit un bruit métallique, comme une porte en fer que l'on rabat. Enfin il entendit le bruit de clef dans un serrure et une autre porte métallique coulisser. Le brun poussa Naruto à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Respire.

- Quelle force. Je n'ai même pas vu les lieux mais je suis sûr que c'est extraordinaire, quel calme, quelle sérénité.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Alors ouvre les yeux.

Quand il le blond ouvrit les paupière, ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Instantanément il l'avait reconnu.

- Nan mais ... Sasuke !

Devant lui, l'appartement de ses rêves. Celui qu'il avait vendu au Français. Celui là même. Il reconnaissait les gros boulons des poteaux métalliques, l'agencement de la pièce, la cuisine américaine avec l'immense plan de travail en inox. C'était un appartement de rêve. Un escalier en fer forgé montait dans un mezzanine, la où se trouvait le lit.

- Mais ? Le propriétaire t'as laissé les clefs pour ce soir ?

- Je suis le propriétaire.

- C'était toi le Français ?

- Naruto dis moi que tu le fais exprès... Je l'ai racheté au Français.

- Bah ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'après avoir mis les pieds chez toi la première fois, j'ai pu constater moi-même le goût que tu avais, ce don que tu as pour choisir les appartements. Du coup je suis allé voir l'appartement du Français afin de voir par mes yeux, le charme que toi tu lui trouvais. Le propriétaire devait arriver trois jours plus tard pour prendre possession des lieux. Mais quand je suis entré, j'ai compris. Je me suis laissé imprégné par l'ambiance. Et je le lui ai racheté. Pour plus cher mais bon. Je le voulais.

- Mais ... Tu l'as depuis combien de temps maintenant ?

- Deux semaines. Et je vis dedans depuis 1 semaine. J'ai jamais aussi bien dormis.

- Quel bonheur. Tu as vraiment bien fait, l'autre ne valait rien comparé à celui là. Même si tu n'as pas la même vue, quoi que celle la est belle aussi.

- Merci. Grâce à toi j'ai trouvé un appartement qui me ressemble.

Et c'était vraiment le cas. Les briques rouges des murs lui donnait un côté austère mais l'intérieur de l'appartement était si chaleureux, un peu cosy. Effectivement, ça allait très bien à Sasuke.

- Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai rien fais. Tu l'as acheté tout seul.

- Oui mais tu as souligné son authenticité alors que pour moi il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. C'est en mettant les pieds dedans que je l'ai trouvé parfait.

- On va dire alors que je n'ai fais que t'aiguiller.

Naruto souriait et faisait le tour de l'appartement, baladant ses mains sur toutes les surfaces, que ce soit les chaises, les tables, les bibelots... Tout était parfait. Il se sentait bien. C'était encore plus beau que sur les photos. Il était vraiment aux anges.

- Il y a une magnifique terrasse en bois, je me suis rendu compte que c'était l'endroit parfait pour fumer le soir.

- Tu t'es déjà complètement approprié ton nouveau chez toi.

- Oui. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'y suis bien.

Sasuke desserra sa cravate et ôta sa veste. Il déboutonna sa chemise et se rendit dans la cuisine. Naruto fit de même et posa ses affaires sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien du jus d'orange.

Sasuke prit une orange dans le panier à fruits qui était posé sur le grand plan de travail et sortit un pressoir d'un placard.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas une brique de jus d'orange au frigo ?

- Tu veux du jus d'orange non ? Pas du faux jus d'orange. Alors je te le prépare.

Naruto acquiesça en silence et regarda son amant faire. Au final ils avaient dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'une relation sérieuse, mais quand il regardait Sasuke faire, il eut l'impression que si. Si on avait capturé ce moment, on aurait cru que Sasuke préparait amoureusement un jus de fruit à son homme fatigué, rentrant d'une journée de travail bien remplie. Il était heureux. Plus il passait de temps avec lui, plus il aimait, plus il était accro à lui. Bien entendu il ne l'avait jamais dit à Sasuke, pour rien au monde il aurait brisé cette magie. Il était dingue de ce mec, le regarder était pour lui source d'un bonheur incommensurable. Cette relation privilégiée qu'il entretenait avec lui entre quatre murs suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Naruto s'avança vers son amant et l'encercla à la taille.

- T'es sexy quand tu fais du jus d'orange, lui murmura-t-il.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oh oui, dit il en l'embrassant dans le creux du cou.

- Content de te plaire même dans des moments si peu sexy.

- Han Sasuke... Arrête.

Il serra fort Sasuke conte lui et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'étonnait le brun.

- Rien. Tu m'excites c'est tout.

- Tu veux pas boire ton jus d'orange fait maison ?

- Si.

Sasuke transvasa le jus dans un verre et le tendit à Naruto. Le blond le but d'une traite.

- C'était vraiment bon !

- Maintenant si je roulais un joint et qu'après je te prenais sauvagement dans mon lit ?

- Ça me semble un bon compromis.

Sasuke se dirigea dans le côté salon du loft et s'assit sut le canapé, invitant Naruto à le rejoindre. Il ouvrit une tiroir de la table basse et en sortie la petite boîte sculptée.

- Ah ! Elle n'est plus dans la limousine ?

- Non. Maintenant elle reste chez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- À défaut de pouvoir mettre l'appartement dans la boîte, je peux mettre la boîte dans l'appartement.

- Tu aimerais pouvoir mettre l'appartement dans la boîte ?

- Parce que je l'aime, annonça-t-il en souriant.

Naruto sourit et lui donna un coup d'épaule. Sasuke devait vraiment tenir à sa mère. Alors que le brun s'attelait au roulage, Naruto se laissa tomber sans le canapé. Ce canapé où ils avaient vécu "la chose" pour la première fois. Un instant il ferma les yeux et se repassa la scène. Il revoyait les yeux de Sasuke, trop noirs, trop profonds, dans lesquels il s'était perdu cette fois là. Ce moment où il avait vu l'absence dans ses yeux.

- À quoi tu penses pervers ? Dit Sasuke, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le regard de Sasuke dériva sur la bosse que Naruto avait à présent au niveau de son entrejambe.

- Hum ok. Je suis grillé. Je repensais à la fois où tu m'as pris sur ce canapé. La deuxième fois.

- Bientôt tu te souviendra de la fois où je t'ai pris dans cette mezzanine, fit-il en regardant en direction de l'étage. On se le fume ce joint ?

- Et comment !

Sasuke se leva en direction de la terrasse, suivit de près par Naruto. Une fois sur la terrasse Le blond s'asseya directement à même le sol, adossé au mur pour contempler la vue.

- Au cas où tu ne les aurais pas vu... Il y a des transat.

- Je suis bien par terre.

- T'es tellement étrange comme mec, lâcha-t-il en allumant son joint.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Si. C'était juste une constatation.

Sasuke tira encore quelques bouffées sur son joint, le passa à Naruto et se laissa choir dans le transat en fermant les yeux. Il était bien, il sentait les effets monter doucement, les effluves des restes de parfum de Naruto lui remontaient aux narines, et pour couronner le tout, le jour qui tombait avait fait naitre une légère brise. Cet instant là était parfait.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Naruto.

- Rien en particulier. Je suis bien.

- Je suis content.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto et le regarda. Il avait les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. C'était toujours comme ça quand ils fumaient ensemble. Le blond avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, un sourire qui lui faisait du bien. Ils restèrent encore un moment sur la terrasse, finissant leur joint.

Puis Naruto se leva et déclara :

- Bon. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Han, mais de quoi parlez vous, Monsieur Uchiha.

Sasuke se leva et plaqua Naruto contre le mur en l'embrassant.

- Ah je comprends mieux maintenant... Mmh.

* * *

Et voila voilà fin de chapitre... Et je coupe juste avant un lemon. Quelle garce... Mais le prochain est sûrement un des derniers alors je tiens à ce qu'il ai son propre chapitre :p

N'hesitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Bye bye !

Seilyne


	8. Chapter 8

Hello les filles !

Peu à peu on se rapproche de la fin, encore un fois j'ai coupé le chapitre au mauvais moment mais bon . ! Des milliers de merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent toujours et qui aiment ce que je fais.

Je vais commencé à écrire ma nouvelle fiction, j'ai plein d'idées mais je ne sais pas encore lesquelles je vais sélectionner. J'espère que je retrouverai la plupart d'entre vous dessus.

Bon allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Le brun tira le blond à l'intérieur par le col de sa chemise, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Tous deux se déshabillaient en faisant attention de ne pas se séparer l'un de l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher. Ils avaient envie, ils étaient ivre de sensations. Ils se déplaçaient dans l'appartement en direction des escaliers menant à la mezzanine, semant sur leurs chemins les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Une fois dans l'escalier, Naruto glissa et tomba sur les marches. Il n'en soucia absolument et tira Sasuke sur lui. Le brun avait ses jambes de part et d'autre de Naruto, à califourchon sur lui.

- Ici. Prends moi ici.

- Mon lit est à quelques marches...

- Ici.

Naruto saisit le sexe de Sasuke et entama des vas et viens.

- Mmmh... Naruto. T'es vraiment...

- Insupportable ? Imprévisible ?

- Les deux.

Il continua ses allers retours tout en léchant le téton percé de Sasuke qui frémissait sous les caresses. Son sexe était dur, il était avide et il voulait Naruto. Le brun se releva légèrement et s'assit à côté du blond. Il avait les fesses posées sur une marche et les coudes sur la marche supérieure. Le blond se baissa au niveau de son sexe et les prit en bouche. Il passait sa langue sur le long de la verge de son amant, suçotant parfois son gland. Sa langue parcourait toute la surface de son sexe, il voulait le sentir bouillir.

- Naruto putain... Mmh...

Une des mains de Sasuke se perdit dans la tête blonde, s'agrippant parfois à ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre passa sous le torse de Naruto et attrapa le sexe du blond. Il commença à faire de lents allers retours, mais la sensation que lui procurait la langue de Naruto lui rendait la tâche complexe.

Naruto sentait les tremblement de Sasuke dans sa poigne autour de son sexe, et cela ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Il gémit, le sexe de son amant dans la bouche. Le brun bascula la tête en arrière, c'était trop pour lui. Naruto l'excitait trop.

Il dirigea sa main vers l'entrée de Naruto et y mit un doigt. Le blond gémit à nouveau de plus belle.

- Naruto...

- Han... Oui continue Sasuke, je t'en prie.

Sasuke inséra alors un deuxième doigt, le blond continuait encore de le combler avec sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus. Naruto lui faisait un bien fou, et se sentit rapidement défaillir, un frisson lui parcourra le bras et il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans son amant qui soupira fort contre son sexe.

- J'en peux plus. Viens sur moi, immédiatement. Je veux que tu sois dos à moi.

Naruto s'executa sans un mot. Il avait bien trop envie pour lui demander pourquoi si soudainement. Il se positionna et s'enfonça directement sur Sasuke qui lui planta ses ongles dans le dos sous l'effet du plaisir.

- Han merde Naruto, pourquoi c'est aussi bon avec toi... Mmmh...

- Parce que, c'est moi.

Il s'adossa au torse de Sasuke et commença à onduler du bassin.

- Han !

Sasuke avait crié. Le cœur de Naruto loupa un battement et il continua. Il ondulait complètement son corps contre le brun qui subissait. Ses yeux étaient clos, serrés, c'était fort. Naruto pouvait voir son visage alors que sa nuque était collée à l'épaule du brun. Le voir comme ça le mettait en transe car ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était de voir Sasuke prendre son pied.

Le brun passa un bras autour de la taille de Naruto et saisit son sexe. Iĺ commença ses vas et viens au rythme des ondulation du blond sur lui. Naruto soupirait fort, il gémissait son nom sans s'arrêter comme un doux requiem. Il était au fond et savait qu'il touchait en permanence la prostate du blond.

- Sasuke, Mmmh...

Le métal froid des escaliers sous les fesses de Sasuke le faisait frissonner. Le contraste entre le froid des escaliers et la chaleur du corps de Naruto lui faisait perdre la tête. Le blond était orgasmique, ce mec le rendait complètement fou.

- Naruto, je...

Il le sentait trembler sous ses caresses et lorsqu'il tourna son regard sur le visage de son amant, Sasuke la vit. Il vit cette expression d'extase sur le visage de Naruto. Puis tout devint noir. Une fraction de seconde, il ne vit plus rien. Quand il vit à nouveau les yeux de son amant, il étaient ouverts et fixés sur lui, brillants. Ils jouirent, en même temps. Un orgasme tellement fort et dévastateur qu'il leur coupa la respiration, leur corps se crispèrent un instant et il crièrent. C'était trop fort.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent un temps soit peu de la réalité, leurs corps se détendirent et Naruto se lova sur Sasuke. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Ils réfléchissaient. Sasuke caressait les cheveux de Naruto, tandis que le blond déposait de légers baisers sur le torse de son amant.

- Tu veux prendre une douche ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui.

Il se levèrent tous les deux, encore embrumés et descendirent les marches. Trois marches plus bas Naruto s'arrêta.

- Mince... Hum. Tu peux me rapporter un Sopalin ?

Sasuke se retourna dans les escaliers et regarda au pied de Naruto.

- Tu as jouis très fort on dirait.

- Hé ! Je suis un athlète !

Sasuke secoua la tête en riant et partit dans la cuisine, nu, sous les yeux avides de son amant. Ses fesses bougeaient un peu à chaque pas, il voyait les muscles de son dos se tendre et se détendre en fonction des mouvements de ses bras. Il était splendide. Décidément, Naruto ne lui trouvait aucun défaut.

Sasuke revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le rouleau et le lui lança.

- Tiens l'athlète !

- Vas-y moque toi.

Après avoir prit une douche, les deux amants passèrent la soirée sur la terrasse à fumer joint sur joint, en parlant du boulot, des maisons qu'ils avaient vendues grâce à Naruto, ou encore à se raconter diverses choses sans importance.

- Tu sais que des collègues s'amusent à t'inventer une vie ?

- Hein ? Demanda Sasuke.

- J'ai mangé avec des collègues, la semaine de mon arrivée et ils t'imaginaient une vie. Si quand tu rentrais le soir, une petite femme t'attendait et te faisait la cuisine. J'ai beaucoup ris.

- Ils ont que ça à faire.

- L'une a dit que ton air froid n'allait pas du tout avec le charme que tu dégageais. Moi je trouve qu'au contraire, ils se complètent parfaitement.

- Au moins ils trouvent que j'ai du charme.

- Qui ne le penserait pas ?

- Tu es idiot.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment et rentrèrent se coucher aux alentour d'une heure du matin. Sasuke avait du mal a dormir, il pensait trop. Il se leva pour aller boire et passa devant ses étagères pleins de bibelots et de breloques en tous genres. Il sourit et fixa un appareil. Il le pris avec lui dans la mezzanine. C'était un magnifique Polaroïd plutôt ancien mais qui marchait toujours. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et s'installa aux côtés de Naruto. Il positionna l'appareil au dessus de leurs tête et pris une photo. Après avoir secoué le papier pendant quelques secondes, la photo apparue. Il se mit à rougir en voyant sa tête dessus. Il avait des yeux tendres. Il écarquilla les yeux et enfouie la photo dans sa table de nuit, avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin il se préparèrent rapidement.

- Comme c'était pas prévu que je passe la soirée ici, j'ai pas de costume.

- Je te dépose chez toi, et tu me rejoins au bureau.

- Ouaip ça marche.

Naruto n'était vraiment pas chiant, et ça, Sasuke en était vraiment heureux. Il n'était pas cramponné à lui à chaque seconde, il faisait sa vie aussi de son côté, avec son coloc. Il avait eut peur en passant cet accord d'exclusivité, il avait peur que Naruto commence à le coller et que leur relation se dégrade car Sasuke avait horreur de ça. Mais non, Naruto n'avait pas changé d'un poil, leur relation personnelle en dehors du boulot avait quelque peu changée oui. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils aimaient être ensemble et profiter l'un de l'autre. Et dans ce genre de situation comme celle-la, n'importe qui aurait mal prit qu'il ne l'attende pas en bas de chez lui pour l'amener au boulot. Pas Naruto, ce genre de chose lui passait complètement au dessus.

Ils prirent la voiture de Sasuke et se dirigèrent vers chez le blond. Une fois arrivée, Sasuke se gara rapidement.

- À tout à l'heure, dit le blond en souriant.

- À toute.

Le brun lui passa la main dans les cheveux et son amant sortit de la voiture.

Quand Naruto arriva au bureau, il posa sa veste sur sa chaise et sa mallette au pied du bureau. Un dossier bleu l'attendait sur son bureau. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin du post-it de Sasuke. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'ouvrit et le parcoura avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Sasuke et frappa deux coups.

- Entrez !

- C'est moi. J'ai lu le dossier et ...

La voix d'Ino s'éleva dans le couloir.

- Tu crois que tu peux venir ici comme ça te chante ! Hurlait-elle.

La porte du bureau de Sasuke s'ouvrit d'un coup et un homme apparu. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu mais quand il vit le regard de Sasuke il comprit que lui, oui, il le connaissait. C'était un homme grand, pâle, il avait les cheveux long noirs, attachés en queue de cheval. Mais le détail qui attira le plus son regard se sont ses yeux. Clairs. Tellement clairs qu'on les aurait dit blancs. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à ceux d'Hinata.

- Bonjour Sasuke et ... Toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, cria Sasuke.

Ino pénétra en trombe dans le bureau.

- Je suis désolée Sasuke, je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

- Appelle la sécurité.

la sécurité ? Je suis juste venus te parler.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Neji.

Neji. C'était le prénom de cet homme. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était cet homme ? De toute évidence ils se connaissaient. Le blond paniquait.

- Juste te parler, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Sortez tous du bureau, trancha Sasuke.

Sans un mot Naruto et Ino sortirent. Une fois devant la porte, Naruto scruta Ino. Elle se sentait mal, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ino c'est qui ce type ?

ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler.

- Ino. Je travaille avec Sasuke, et tout ce qui nuit à notre boulot, me regarde aussi. Alors dis moi.

En réalité si ça n'avait pas été Sasuke, il ne chercherait pas à savoir. Mais là, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Pas ici. Viens on va dans ton bureau.

Une fois dans la pièce, ils s'assirent sur les chaises devant le bureau de Naruto.

- Maintenant explique moi.

- C'est son ex.

- Pardon ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici. Puis il en a tellement, pourquoi il s'est énervé comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel ex. C'est son premier. Son premier homme, son premier et unique amour.

Naruto sentit son cœur flancher et il eut la nausée. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour dissimuler son malaise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ?

- C'est le seul homme sur lequel Sasuke n'a jamais eut aucun contrôle. Il était amoureux, Neji était parfait avec lui. Mais après avoir passé 3 ans ensemble, Sasuke à découvert que Neji le trompait avec d'autres personnes, beaucoup de personnes. Il couchait à droite à gauche. Il a piétiné le cœur de Sasuke. Depuis, il n'a plus aimé. Personne. Et cela fait maintenant 5 ans.

Naruto était mal. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa relation avec Sasuke il paniqua. Pourquoi ce type était la aujourd'hui ? Il voulait reprendre Sasuke ?

Soudainement, Itachi entra dans le bureau. Quand il vit la tête de Naruto, il comprit qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-,Itachi... Neji est dans le bureau de Sasuke.

Le puzzle se mit enfin en place dans sa tête. Il comprit enfin. La tête de Naruto était comme un panneau géant sur lequel serait écrit : Je panique, y'a l'ex de mon mec dans son bureau.

- Je vais voir.

- Il veut que personne ne vienne le déranger.

- Tu me connais. J'en ai rien à foutre, dit il en souriant.

Il sorti du bureau aussi vite qu'il était entré. Naruto n'allait pas bien. Tout était remis en question. Finalement Sasuke avait aimé quelqu'un un jour. Il avait déjà donné son cœur auparavant et le lui refusait à lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, Sasuke vivait un moment difficile en ce moment et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Il avait vu son regard, le regard de haine qu'avait Sasuke quand l'homme était entré dans le bureau. Ça lui faisait mal, il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Sasuke. De quoi ce Neji voulait lui parler, surtout cinq ans après.

- Comment ça va se finir Ino ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que Sasuke ne va pas flancher.

La mâchoire de Naruto se crispa. Lui aussi il espérait que Sasuke ne flancherait pas. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Quelques temps après, Ino quitta la bureau de Naruto. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas pu voir avec Sasuke le boulot qu'il devait faire. Il lui restait encore quelques maisons à visiter, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter le bureau. Il se sentait trop mal, trop obnubiler par ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

Après une heure, il sortit de son bureau, prétextant une envie pressante pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau dans le couloir. Ce fut à ce moment que Neji ouvrit la porte du bureau. Le regard blanc s'arrêta dans les yeux turquoises et ils se jaugèrent un instant. Sasuke ne se tenait pas loin derrière eux.

- Salut, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? demanda Neji à l'intention du blond.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dis.

- Je vois.

- Naruto Uzumaki. Souvenez-vous en.

- Je n'oublie jamais les beaux visages, hein Sasuke.

- Sors d'ici. On se voit ce soir.

Neji fit un clin d'œil à Naruto puis s'en alla au détour d'un couloir. Quoi ? Sasuke le voyait ce soir ? À quoi cela rimait ?

Sasuke fit un signe de tête à Naruto, lui demandant de le suivre. Sans un mot Naruto emboîta le pas à son patron. Une fois dans le bureau, Sasuke s'assit sur son fauteuil et invita le blond à faire de même.

- Tu as lu le dossier sur ton bureau ?

- Attends tu rigoles ? Tu vas pas m'expliquer qui c'est ce type ?

- C'est pas important pour le travail.

- Au contraire ça l'est. Nous allions nous mettre à travailler, et il a débarqué sans prévenir, toi t'as pété les plombs, Ino qui arrive dans ton bureau en hurlant. Je pense qu'en tant que collègue avec qui tu bosses en étroite collaboration, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- On s'est quitté en mauvais terme. Il veut qu'on se réconcilie voilà tout, je vais manger au restaurant avec lui ce soir. Voilà t'es content ?

Naruto regardait Sasuke avec de grands yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Il allait le perdre. Si Sasuke mangeait avec ce type ce soir, il le perdrait, et le bonheur qu'il s'était bâtit grâce à lui ces dernières semaines, allait s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Il serra les dents pour contenir la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Pour la première fois il voulait s'accrocher à son bras et le supplier de ne pas le laisser, le serrer fort contre lui et ne jamais le lâcher. Il avait mal au ventre, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et fumer tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Ino t'as raconté hein ? dit-il en jouant avec un stylo.

- Oui. Bref.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond. Il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que ça n'enchantait pas Naruto qu'il dine avec son ex ce soir, mais il appréciait que le blond n'en fasse pas une montagne. Une fois les détails du dossier vus ensemble, Naruto s'enferma dans son bureau et n'en ressorti pas de la journée, même pas pour manger. Il n'avait ni la tête, ni le cœur à manger et encore moins à travailler, mais ça il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Aux alentours de 16h, Itachi entra dans le bureau du blond et referma la porte. Il prit une chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau de Naruto.

- Je sais enfin ce qu'il se passe entre toi et mon frère.

- Écoute Itachi... Content pour toi que tu ai pu voir quoi que ce soit mais crois moi je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui à jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Je suis de ton côté depuis le début tu sais, dit Itachi.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, déclara Naruto.

- Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait entre toi et mon frère, mais quand je vois ton regard posé sur lui, ça me rend heureux. Tes yeux sont si tendres et si chaleureux quand tu regardes mon frère.

Naruto rit quelques instants, il était si transparent que ça ?

- Je suis persuadé que tu peux rendre mon frère heureux.

- Arrête Itachi. Il n'est pas question de ça. Ton frère et moi on ne sort pas ensemble.

- Explique moi.

Naruto soupira.

- Pourquoi tu as besoin de savoir ça ?

- Parce que j'ai promis à notre mère quelques jours avant sa mort, de faire en sorte qu'il ne revive jamais ce qu'il avait vécu avec Neji.

Lorsqu'il mentionna leur mère, Naruto ne su quoi dire. Il se mordit la joue et raconta toute l'histoire à Itachi, de leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Tu aimes mon frère ?

- Comme un fou. J'en crève tellement je l'aime.

- Et tu ne lui as jamais dis ?

- Ah ah ah ah ! Je t'ai dis que ton frère ne voulait pas de sentiment, je préfère les garder enfouis au fond de moi plutôt que de le perdre.

- Tu peux pas vivre comme ça Naruto. Il faut que tu lui dise.

- C'est à moi de décider ça. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui si je perdais ton frère je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, sûrement retourner au Japon et épouser ma promise. Tu comprends pas ? Si je viens bosser, si j'aime ce boulot, c'est surtout parce qu'il est là.

Itachi s'enfonça dans son siège. Quelle prise de tête, son frère était décidément bien emmerdant. Il ne pouvait pas être un humain normal ?

- Mais tu sais... Tu as réussi à le garder pour toi. Et ça personne ne l'avait fait depuis Neji.

- Parce qu'on est ultra compatible au niveau du sexe. Une sorte d'alchimie. Puis je te signale qu'il dine avec lui ce soir.

- Il dînent ensemble ?

- Oui.

Itachi soupira et se leva.

- Bon j'ai encore du travail, je te laisse. Essaye de pas trop te ronger les sangs.

- À plus tard Itachi.

Il replongea la tête dans son dossier, surlignant quelques choses par-ci par-là.

Quand 19h arriva, il laissa son dossier sur son bureau, il ne voulait pas recroiser Sasuke. Il prit l'ascenseur dans lequel il croisa Hinata.

- Salut Naruto, ça fait un bail.

- Ouais Salut Hinata, désolé je croule sous le boulot ces derniers temps, je travaille beaucoup avec Sasuke et il occupe beaucoup de mon temps.

- Oui je comprends. Tu aimes ce que tu fais ?

- J'adore. Vraiment.

- C'est le principal.

- Au fait Hinata...

C'était le moment où jamais.

- Oui ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Tu connaîtrais un certain Neji ?

- Oui, oui. C'est mon cousin. Pourquoi ?

- Non comme ça, j'ai vu une photo de lui et vous vous ressemblez.

- Oui, les yeux. Tout le monde nous le dit.

Il devait paraître souriant et enjoué, comme d'habitude. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble, Hinata lui dit au revoir et s'en alla. Naruto commença à marcher et vit Neji se garer dans une somptueuse voiture rouge. Il fixa le propriétaire un moment sans pouvoir bouger, Neji s'avança alors vers lui.

- Naruto Uzumaki. Ton patron est-il prêt ?

- Allez lui demander. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, je m'en vais, j'ai à faire.

- Désolé si je te le ramène fatigué demain.

Sans y réfléchir un seul instant, Naruto lui colla son poing dans le visage et partit. Il marchait vite, l'adrénaline se répandait dans ses veines, il avait la mâchoire serrée. Merde. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Ce mec lui était insupportable, rien que son allure, l'aura qu'il dégageait, énervait Naruto. Il sentait le connard à plein nez. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sasuke préfère passer la soirée avec ce type plutôt qu'avec lui. Ça le foutait en l'air.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il trouva un mot de Kiba qui l'avertissait qu'il rentrerait tard, car il avait un rencard. Naruto se décapsula une bière, se posa devant la télé et se roula un joint. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit avec quelque chose.

Et il enchainait, les bières, les joints, il était une loque sur son canapé, malgré la télévision il ne pensait qu'à Sasuke faisant l'amour avec ce type. Ca lui donnait l'envie de vomir, il avait envie de tout casser dans l'appartement, en réalité il avait la rage. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, mais il ne pouvait rien avaler, les nausées étaient trop fortes. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sasuke, il ne lui avait jamais promis quoi que ce soit, mais si jamais il couchait avec Neji ce soir, Naruto ne pourrait plus jamais le voir comme avant, il ne se laisserait plus jamais toucher par le brun. Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était dingue de lui. Mais il ne pourrait pas, il imaginerait sans cesse les mains de cet autre homme sur lui. Pourtant Sasuke avait eut des hommes avant lui, mais justement c'était avant lui.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la vie de Sasuke il avait eut l'impression d'être un minimum important pour lui, si jamais il faisait ça, il aurait l'impression de n'avoir été qu'une merde.

De son côté Sasuke était à table avec Neji, ils avaient déjà commencé à manger.

- Bon, quelle est la raison de ta venue. Je suppose que ce n'est pas par simple courtoisie, ni pour qu'on se réconcilie, pas 5 ans après, dit Sasuke.

- Tu sais Sasuke, je vais partir, en Europe. Et avant de partir je voulais absolument régler les problèmes que j'ai laissé traîné.

- Et c'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

- Arrête de jouer au dur avec moi, je te connais par coeur.

- Non, tu me connaissais par coeur. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis toi tu sais.

- Oui enfin... Bref. Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

- T'excuser pour ?

- Pour tout ce que je t'ai fais pendant nos trois ans d'amour. Je veux partir la conscience tranquille alors il fallait que je te le dise.

- Arrête, c'est n'importe quoi.

Sasuke se sentit mal. S'excuser ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait, même quand il avait découvert le poteau rose, Neji s'était contenté de lui qu'il n'était pas assez mature pour lui et qu'il avait besoin d'un vrai homme. Sasuke était trop jeune, son coeur avait été transpercé de par en par et avait mit des années avant de se remettre de cette histoire. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à tourner la page, il revenait, la bouche en coeur.

- Je ne te mens pas du tout. Et ... Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

- AH AH AH AH AH ! C'est une blague j'espère.

- Pas du tout, dit calmement Neji.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Comment oses-tu me demander une chose pareille ? s'énerva Sasuke.

- Parce que tous les hommes que j'ai eut n'ont jamais comblé le vide causé par ton absence.

Sasuke déglutit et avala le contenu de son verre de vin d'une traite. ll avait envie de pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles il avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Il avait une boule dans la gorge dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Toute cette relation était derrière lui, il en avait bavé. Oh oui il en avait vraiment bavé, il avait faillit laissé tomber et se laisser mourir à petit feu, il avait eut l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place du coeur. Il avait vécu le pire cauchemar de sa vie et ne s'était réveillé qu'après avoir été torturé pendant au moins deux ans. Il remerciait tellement sa mère, Itachi et Ino qui avaient été là pour lui pendant tout ce temps, qui ne l'avaient jamais lâché. Etait-il prêt à prendre le risque de revivre ça ?

En même temps, Neji lui avait aussi énormément apporté, il lui avait permis de grandir, il l'avait aimé plus que quiconque, il avait baissé sa garde avec lui. Il avait vécu des moments formidables avec lui, des moments heureux, des beaux souvenirs de vacances, des souvenirs par temps de plus, sous le même parapluie... Il avait fait l'amour avec lui, souvent, il ne s'était jamais lassé de lui. Mais... il n'avait jamais eut les pleins pouvoir sur lui, alors qu'en revanche Neji, lui, si. Et c'était bien le problème, il faisait croire n'importe quoi à Sasuke, il lui faisait gober des mensonges gros comme des maisons mais il ne voyait rien. Il l'aimait. Alors à quoi cela rimerait de reprendre maintenant ? Si sa mère était encore en vie et qu'elle savait qu'il mangeait avec lui, elle serait vraiment triste. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas se faire ça à lui même. Il avait grandit, il savait maintenant que les paroles de Neji n'avait pour lui aucune valeur. Il avait beau se raccrocher à un bout de rêve, à des vestiges d'un amour passé... C'était bel et bien finit.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il vit de grands yeux bleus, un sourire radieux et des cheveux blonds. Naruto devait être chez lui à cette heure là. Que faisait-il ? Il devait être en train de fumer devant sa télé encore. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Quand il en aurait finit avec Neji, il appellerait Naruto.

- Vu ton sourire j'en déduis que tu acceptes ?

- Absolument pas. Je pensais à quelqu'un.

- Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Laisse le en dehors de ça.

- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde, un homme tourne autour de mon ex que je convoite toujours, lança Neji.

- Je refuse ta proposition. Mais comme, je suis devenu un homme mature je vais t'exposer la raison de mon refus. Je ne t'aime plus, tout simplement.

- Foutaises. Je serai toujours quelqu'un d'important pour toi.

- Oui, parce que tu fais parti de mon passé. Mais c'est une époque qui est révolue. Ecoute moi bien, je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai aimé comme un dingue, si bien que pendant toutes ces années je n'ai couché qu'avec des hommes, comme ça, un soir. Jamais je n'ai retrouvé ce truc que j'avais avec toi. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, j'aurai surement accepté. Maintenant, je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai une raison de rester ici. Il me donne ce que tu ne pourras jamais m'offrir.

- Je peux t'offrir n'importe quoi Sasuke.

- Non, lui il me donne envie de vivre. Toi tu m'as laissé pour mort sur le bas-côté. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là avec toi.

- Arrête Sasuke, renchérit l'homme aux yeux de nacre, c'est qu'une histoire de cul avec ce type ou bien un léger flirt. Qu'est ce que c'est à côté de l'amour que j'avais pour toi ? Rien. J'ai changé, je te rendrai heureux et je t'en fais la promesse.

- Tu ne le connais pas. Ce mec est plus fiable que tu ne le seras jamais. À choisir je lui confierai ma vie à lui plutôt qu'à toi. Tu es une pourriture.

- Bien. Donc je dois en déduire que toi et moi c'est finit pour de bon et que je ne t'aurais plus jamais ?

- C'est bien ça.

- Sasuke... S'il te plait. Je... T'aime.

Sasuke se leva et sortit des billets de son porte-feuille. Ils les jeta négligemment sur la table.

- Je t'invite. Sur ce je te laisse.

Il reboutonna la veste de son costume et sortit du restaurant. Il prit son téléphone et appela Naruto.

Le blond était affalé sur son fauteuil. Il avait la tête qui tournait, le mélange alcool-pétard était mauvais. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, il décrocha.

- ALLO ? hurla-t-il.

- Naruto ? C'est Sasuke, ça va ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Naruto n'aimait pas lui parler comme ça, de un parce qu'il n'aimait pas être méchant avec lui et de deux parce que ça montrait sa vulnérabilité à Sasuke. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait cessé d'imaginer Sasuke en sueur contre le corps de Neji toute la soirée. La dernière chose qu'il désirait c'était parler au brun.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Sasuke.

- Non bien sûr Sasuke il n'y a aucun problème tout va très bien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La raison était évidente et pourtant le brun ne comprenait pas le comportement de Naruto, pourquoi était-il énervé contre lui.

- Tu as bien mangé ? Bien baisé ? Et maintenant tu m'appelles parce que tu en as pas eut assez?

- Naruto ! Tu te calmes s'il te plait.

- Me calmer ? D'accord. Alors je raccroche. J'irai mieux demain au bureau.

- Je vais venir te voir.

- Hors de question.

- Il me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

- Très bien, tu trouveras la porte fermée.

- Naruto putain tu veux pas arrêter de jouer au con ?

- Laisse moi s'il te plait... J'en peux plus Sasuke.

Il entendait la détresse dans la voix de Naruto, il entendait qu'il allait mal.

- Parle moi, demanda le brun.

- Non je peux pas...

- Bien sur que si.

- Bien sur que non.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il voit le brun, sinon il allait finir par tout lui dire. Parce que avant c'était facile, sa relation avec Sasuke était facile. Mais maintenant que Neji était arrivé, ça changeait complètement la donne, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke vienne, parce qu'il voulait absolument reculer le moment où le brun allait lui dire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Des choses comme : "Toi et moi on arrête, je reprends avec Neji" par exemple. Oui c'était égoïste, mais depuis le début il ne pensait qu'à Sasuke, à ne pas l'envahir, l'emmerder, ne pas l'aimer trop non plus... Du moins quand ils étaient ensemble. Là il en allait de son cœur et de son moral et s'il pouvait gagner quelques heures de répit où il pourrait encore espérer quoi que ce soit il le prendrait. Alors non il ne voulait pas écouter Sasuke, non il ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins lui parler.

- Il faut que je te parle. C'est important, ça me demande déjà beaucoup de courage de te le dire alors s'il te plait écoute moi... Si je ne te le dis pas ce soir je ne te le dirai peut être jamais, lâcha le brun.

- Sasuke..., supplia-t-il.

- J'arrive dans 15 minutes.

Le brun raccrocha le téléphone et appela un taxi. Il trépignait, il desserra sa cravate, il avait chaud. Il ne savait pas comment il allait dire ça à Naruto. Mais il fallait, il risquait de mettre leur relation en péril s'il lui cachait.

Une fois devant la porte il frappa. Il attendit quelques secondes et elle s'ouvrit sur un Naruto mal en point. Il avait les yeux creusés et cernés, les lèvres gercées.

- Naruto.

- Fais vite Sasuke. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ce soir.

- D'accord...

Cette phrase avait balayé ses convictions et l'avait découragé, mais il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Naruto ce soir.

- Neji m'a proposé d'aller avec lui en Europe.

- La voilà la grande nouvelle ! Grand bien vous fasse, super ! Tu peux t'en aller maintenant tu as ma bénédiction.

Sasuke planta son regard dans les yeux océan de Naruto, humides et faussement enjoués. Ses yeux ne mentaient jamais, il était triste. Mais le brun n'était pas du genre patient...

- Naruto maintenant tu fermes ta putain de gueule et tu m'écoutes.

- Pardon ? Tu te prends pour qui là ? T'es chez moi, et tu n'es pas mon patron ici, alors tu baisses d'un ton quand tu me parles.

Le brun attrapa Naruto par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Ta gueule, putain ta gueule. J'ai refusé de partir. Oui, j'ai refusé de partir avec lui et tu sais pourquoi?

- Parce que t'as une vie ici, que t'as ta boîte, que tu n'es pas prêt ? Je m'en fous de la raison.

- Pour toi bordel, hurla-t-il en lui décrochant une droite dans la mâchoire. Oui pour toi. Alors maintenant tu te calmes et tu me laisses te dire ce que j'ai à te dire.

Naruto avait le regard fuyant, il ne disait plus rien. Il fixait un point au loin, l'esprit vide.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rester, dit calmement le blond.

- Je sais. Mais. Hum. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne plus jamais te voir.

* * *

Et voilà le grand moment ! Hé hé ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews.

Bisous les filles (et peut être les garçons)

Seilyne


	9. Chapter 9

Hello à tous !

Voila je vous poste la suite. J'arrête avec mon suspens. Bon comme vous vous en douterez à la fin de ce chapitre, nous approchons fortement de la fin. Je pense qu'il doit rester un ou deux chapitres maximum.

J'ai commencé à écrire autre chose. Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera un OS ou si j'en ferai une fiction. Mais ça avance doucement. Amies perverses vous allez être servies :) je n'en dis pas plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Brusquement Naruto tourna la tête et planta ses yeux baignés de larmes dans ceux de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il croyait que ... ? Mais ? C'était flou, il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

- Sasuke... S'il te plait. Arrête.

Les paroles du brun lui donnaient de l'espoir, chose qu'il n'avait pas eut jusqu'à présent et qui lui permettait d'être pleinement heureux dans sa relation avec Sasuke, si il commençait à lui dire des choses comme ça, il allait être dans l'attente de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais et ça lui ferait mal.

- Arrête quoi ?

- De me dire des choses comme ça... Sinon ça va devenir difficile pour moi. J'ai merdé Sasuke. J'ai fais n'importe quoi. Je suis désolé.

- De quoi tu parles Naruto ?

C'était trop tard, il avait cédé, il en avait déjà trop dit, et maintenant que la machine était lancée, il était bien trop tard pour l'arrêter. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, et ses yeux criaient pour lui. Et cette vue avait saisie le cœur de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas ce qui rendait Naruto aussi mal, mais il voulait savoir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Tant pis, ce qu'il avait à lui dire attendrait, il fallait qu'il sache ce que Naruto n'arrivait pas à lui dire.

- Sasuke... J'ai... Pardon. J'ai merdé.

- Explique moi.

- J'ai faillit à notre accord.

Sasuke recula un instant. Naruto avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Son cœur se serra. Lui qui allait lui dire... Merde. Tout s'effondrait. Il avait eut confiance en Naruto et maintenant tout se terminait. Un autre homme avait touché à Naruto et ça lui était insupportable. Il eut une remontée de bile dans la bouche, ce qui le fit tressaillir. C'était trop dur à avaler. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à se décider avant. Mais avant de couper court avec Naruto, il fallait qu'il sache une chose.

- Tu... C'était qui ? demanda Sasuke.

- De quoi c'était qui ?

- Le mec avec qui t'as couché.

Naruto regardait Sasuke. Il avait les pupilles qui s'étaient rétrécies, et la mâchoire crispée.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre homme. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Il vit Sasuke se détendre pour prendre un air perplexe. Le brun ravala ses inquiétudes. Il avait faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Mais si il n'avait pas couché avec un autre homme, en quoi avait-il merdé dans leur accord ?

- Alors tu n'as pas faillit à l'accord, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Si... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

La respiration de Sasuke se coupa nette.

- Je sais. Je sais qu'on avait dit tous les deux qu'on voulait pas de sentiment et voilà que je te dis ça. Mais on a passé trop de temps ensemble, on a partagé trop de choses, on a trop ris tous les deux... Malgré moi, j'ai finis par m'accrocher à toi. Je suis désolé. Vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir. Sinon je vais finir par me rendre malade, et je te respecte beaucoup trop pour t'imposer mes sentiments. Pardon Sasuke. Je suis un pauvre con, je ne vaux pas mieux que tes nombreuses conquêtes. Je suis fou de toi. Vraiment. Je t'aime. Et putain ça me fait chier.

- Naruto...

- Je sais, tu ne voulais pas de ça, moi non plus. Mais je peux pas. Je te trouve génial, tu me plais énormément, j'ai toujours envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, sur ta vie... Sasuke pardon, je suis vraiment trop con... Mais je t'aime comme un dingue et... Putain je suis ridicule.

Pour seule réponse, Sasuke l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné et tendre. Il tenait le visage du blond dans ses mains.

- Espèce de con tu m'as fais peur, murmura-t-il dans le baiser.

- Quoi ? essaya de répondre Naruto.

Naruto se recula et l'observa, interrogatif. C'était le souk dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas où Sasuke voulait en venir. C'était le Big Bang, tout fusait sans aucune cohérence. Il savait juste que son amant venait de l'embrasser alors qu'il venait de lui confesser ses sentiments. What's the fuck ?

- J'ai cru que c'était grave, j'ai cru que tu été allé voir un autre. J'ai eu peur.

- Hein ? Comment ça c'est pas grave ? Sasuke ? Je t'aime. Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais.

- Je suis venu ce soir pour te demander d'essayer.

- Essayer quoi ?

- Bah... Avec moi.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non. Ce soir, j'ai réalisé que j'avais envie de t'avoir, rien que pour moi. Je veux que tu sois mon "mec". Je veux qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble, encore plus que maintenant. Je veux partir en vacances avec toi, je veux dormir plus souvent avec toi, j'ai envie de passer des soirées à rire encore et encore. Je veux plus que notre seule motivation pour se voir ce soit le sexe. J'ai besoin de plus maintenant.

- Sasuke ? Je ...

- Je suis dingue de toi. Tu me rends fou. Je me sens bien avec toi, alors merde mes principes, merde les coups d'un soir, j'ai confiance en toi et j'ai envie de baisser ma garde avec toi, je veux essayer. Est ce que tu te sens capable de le supporter... De m'aimer... Aux yeux de tous ? Je ne peux pas mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens pour toi, pas encore, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as touché au plus profond de mon être et que je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Les larmes nichées dans les yeux océans se mirent à dégringoler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. C'était trop d'un coup, trop de sentiments en une seule soirée. Il avait cru perdre Sasuke pour toujours et maintenant celui-ci lui avouait qu'il voulait d'une vraie relation avec lui ? C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. C'était impossible. Son cœur ne savait pas comment réagir, il était serré mais en même temps soulagé.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Sasuke ?

- Il n'y pas besoin de raison. J'ai essayé trop longtemps de me voiler la face, surtout ces derniers temps, mais quand je parlais avec Neji ça m'est apparu comme une évidence. C'est un peu gênant d'avouer ça... J'espère que nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais après.

- Je ne comprends pas bien.

- Bon dieu Naruto ! Tu n'es pas si con, réfléchis. J'avais peur c'est tout, mais ce soir j'ai été confronté au choix de partir ou de rester. Et quand j'ai pensé à toi, je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'était impossible de partir si je devais te laisser derrière moi. C'est tout.

- Je ne veux pas te retenir si tu veux partir tu sais. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, et même si mon absence te gêneras au début, tu auras Neji. S'il te plait ne te prive pas de cette opportunité à cause de moi.

- Tu ne comprends pas que même si je voulais partir, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne pourrais pas ? Pour une raison que j'ignore, je peux pas te laisser c'est tout.

Sasuke faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Il était mal à l'aise, il cherchait ses mots. On voyait bien que les sentiments n'était pas son domaine mais il faisait de son mieux. Il tenait vraiment à Naruto, assez pour vouloir essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui. Mais tout ça était nouveau pour lui, cela faisait des années qu'il avait enterré son cœur et maintenant il était au beau milieu d'une sorte de rééducation.

- Alors c'est vrai... Je ne rêve pas, tu veux vraiment qu'on soit... Un couple tous les deux ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer oui.

- D'accord, dit-il d'un petite voix.

Naruto était ému, il souriait. Pouvait-il dire maintenant que Sasuke était à lui? Rien qu'à lui ? Le blond soupira profondément. Il réalisait à peine ce qui lui arrivait. Il était quelque part entre le paradis et la Terre. Son esprit vagabondait, l'alcool et l'herbe aidant. Il fallait qu'il s'assoit, il se laissa donc tomber et s'échoua sur le sol. La pression était telle que ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

- Ça va ? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui oui pardon. Je... Nan tout va bien.

- Je suis content Naruto.

Il s'approcha du blond et le pris dans ses bras. Naruto aspira son odeur à plein poumons, s'imprègnant de son parfum jusqu'à la dernière effluve.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, déclara Naruto. Vu que tu es mon... Copain ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu te souviens la deuxième fois, le deuxième soir ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis en quittant ton appartement, quand je suis monté dans l'ascenseur ?

- Un truc que je n'ai pas compris qui ressemblait à "Merci de m'avoir initié" ou je ne sais quoi. D'ailleurs c'est vrai qu'est de que tu voulais dire par là ?

- Justement... En fait...

Naruto tourna la tête, il ne voulait pas regarder Sasuke en lui disant ça. Il se sentait trop mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais pensé lui avouer ça un jour et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il rougissait alors que Sasuke le regardait interrogatif.

- Dis moi.

- Tu es mon premier homme.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible. Le mec avec qui il couchait tout ce temps, il l'avait ... "Dépucelé" ? Impossible. Naruto était bien trop doué pour n'avoir aucune expérience, Naruto était bien trop bon.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sasuke.

- Je t'ai dis, j'ai fuis le Japon car on voulait me marier à une femme, ça faisait un moment que je pensais être homosexuel, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit avec un homme de peur de me faire chopper par ma famille. Puis il y a eu toi dans cette boîte de nuit... Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, tu étais bien trop sexy, bien trop entreprenant et bien trop excitant pour que je te résiste. J'ai cédé. Et j'ai vu. J'ai vu la vérité.

- Naruto... Je sais pas quoi dire. Tu veux dire que ton corps n'a appartenu qu'à moi ?

- Et bien... J'ai eu des rapports avec ma fiancée. Mais à part elle et toi... Non je n'ai eu personne.

- Comment... Comment tu peux être si extraordinaire sans aucune expérience ?

Sasuke se passa la main dans les cheveux tandis que Naruto se mit à rire. Ils étaient tous deux assis par terre. Sasuke réalisait beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple quand il s'était vu la deuxième fois et qu'il avait prit Naruto sans le préparer avant. Il avait du avoir mal mais n'avait rien dit pour éviter de le contrarier. Juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il se sentait mal, il avait l'impression d'avoir abusé de lui, et se sentait sale. Pourtant quand il tourna la tête vers Naruto, celui-ci avait deux grandes billes bleues rieuses, il était sincèrement heureux. Alors pourquoi lui, s'en voulait-il à mort ?

Parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un vrai connard. Naruto lui avait offert sa première fois, sur un plateau d'argent et lui il l'avait baisé comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Il avait traité Naruto comme une merde les semaines d'après, il lui avait dit des choses horribles alors que le blond était toujours à ses côtés, lui souriant et au fil du temps... L'aimant.

En même temps il ne pouvait pas savoir. Naruto était particulièrement doué pour un novice et avait très bien caché ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas le déranger. Encore une fois il se sentit complètement con, Naruto avait refoulé l'amour qu'il lui portait, juste pour ne pas le déranger, juste pour que le brun puisse encore et encore profiter de son corps. Quel con il faisait. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre il n'y aurait même pas prêté attention, mais là, ça ne touchait pas n'importe qui.

- Tu es bien silencieux, lança Naruto.

- Pardon. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais, tu ne méritais pas tout ça.

Le blond se pencha sur lui et planta son regard dans celui de son amant.

- Sasuke, le passé c'est le passé. C'est grâce à tout ça qu'on en est là maintenant, alors au lieu de t'excuser, sois heureux, c'est grâce à tout ça qu'on est ici aujourd'hui. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais en restant à tes côtés.

- Je ne veux plus que tu sois triste à cause de moi.

- Arrête tu es presque romantique.

- Tss... N'importe quoi.

Le brun tourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Mais ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il ne voulait pas rendre Naruto triste à nouveau. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, il en avait déjà trop fait.

Le blond s'avança vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il adorait ça, depuis qu'il était avec Sasuke il avait toujours adoré lui toucher les cheveux. Il avait l'impression que le brun lui appartenait quand il enfouissait ses mains dans sa tignasse.

- Je dérange peut être ?

Sasuke tourna vivement la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Kiba se tenait là, légèrement inquiet, interrogatif.

- Non ça va. Bonne soirée avec ton rencard ? Interrogea le blond en se relevant.

- Plutôt oui. Elle veut qu'on se revoit je suis content.

- Cool. Alors raconte moi.

Kiba partit dans une explication enjouée, il faisait de grands gestes en mimant chaque moment de la soirée. Sasuke se releva et s'épousseta.

- Je vais y aller moi. Ça n'était pas prévu que je vienne ici ce soir, déclara le brun aux yeux d'encre.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ?

- Nan ne t'en fais pas. Je vais rentrer. On se voit demain au bureau.

- Hum. D'accord.

Sasuke s'avança vers le blond et l'embrassa tendrement. Oui il était enfin heureux de leur situation, bien que cela lui fasse vraiment peur. Il préférait rentrer chez lui. Cette soirée avait été trop riche en révélation, il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos pour assimiler tout ça. Demain il reverrai Naruto. Tout serait parfait, il le savait. Il avait le cœur léger, il était un homme comblé.

Après avoir rompu le baiser il déposa ses lèvres sur le front du blond.

- Dors bien. À demain. Salut Kiba.

- Salut Sasuke.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et après un bref sourire il sortit de l'appartement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se place avec Mister Plan Cul ?

- On ... On est ensemble.

- Bah oui comme avant.

- Non, il m'a demandé d'être son petit ami. Pour de vrai.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Après tout son meilleur ami n'allait peut être pas goûté à l'impact contre le mur. Sasuke avait finit par craquer pour lui ? Rien d'étonnant quelque part, Naruto était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais il ne pensait pas Sasuke le remarquerait, parce qu'il pensait qu'il en avait rien à foutre de lui. Mais si il avait proposé au blond d'être son "boyfriend" alors il avait su percer quelque chose. Il avait réussi à voir le cœur de Naruto, ce cœur si pur, si meurtri par les années au Japon à être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis content Naruto.

-,Moi aussi Kiba tu n'imagines même pas.

Naruto avait la tête penchée sur le côté, il avait le visage souriant, quelques larmes dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- La soirée a été un peu rude.

- Explique.

Naruto expliqua donc à Kiba ce qui s'était passé avec Neji, la droite qu'il lui avait mit, que Sasuke avait mangé avec lui au restaurant et qu'il l'avait appelé. En racontant l'histoire à Kiba, il se rendit compte que Sasuke lui avait fait un plan digne d'un film à l'eau de rose où tout est bien qui finit bien. Ça le faisait rire, Sasuke lui aurait sûrement mit un coup s'il lui avait dit ça.

- Allez, courage. Ta patience a finit par payer.

- Ouais mais c'est maintenant le vrai défi. Le garder.

- Je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça.

- Figure toi que moi oui.

Le lendemain quand il entra dans le bureau, il ne vit aucun dossier sur son bureau. C'était bizarre, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Il posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sasuke. Il avait une boule au ventre, il avait peur que Sasuke revienne sur ses paroles. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il le fasse mais il avait peur. Il avait tellement sué pour en arriver là aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivé, il tapa deux fois.

- Entrez !

Il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte du bureau. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia instantanément. Merde, qu'est ce qu'elles faisaient là.

- Naruto mon amour !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses se jeta sur lui et tenta de l'embrasser. Il la repoussa violemment et sortit de ses gonds.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? hurla Naruto.

- Naruto calme toi, déclara Sasuke d'une voix monocorde.

Le blond inspecta son amant. Il avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés. Il bouillonnait, ce qui rassura quelque peu Naruto.

- Mon chéri, je suis venue te voir et te demander de rentrer au Japon.

La mère de Naruto était là, ainsi que sa promise. Il avait la nausée.

- Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? interrogea le blond.

- Tu sais bien qu'on connaît beaucoup de monde mon chéri, répondit sa mère.

- Peu importe je ne retournerai pas au Japon.

- Mais ? Mon amour, nous devions nous marier... Non ? Demanda Sakura.

- Ce n'est plus d'actualité, désolé. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie.

- Quoi ? Tu... Tu me trompes ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de toi ! Bien que je te trouve gentille et agréable, tu n'es pas faite pour moi. Nous sommes incompatibles.

- Mais je t'aime !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Naruto. Sasuke fulminait, il faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, et c'était vraiment difficile. Un Uchiha énervé n'était vraiment pas commode.

- Sakura, tu aurais été la plus belle femme de la terre je ne t'aurais pas épousé. Je suis homosexuel.

- Quoi ?! hurla-t-elle.

- Naruto ! Arrête cette comédie. Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir pour dire que tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle, cracha sa mère.

- Putain Maman je suis gay ! Je suis pédé, je suis une tarlouze, une tapette, j'aime les bites. Il faut que je te le dise comment avant que tu comprennes ?

Sa mère s'avança vers le blond et le gifla.

- Tu crois qu'on parle comme ça à sa mère ?

- Je te parlerai comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes, et que tu acceptes que je ne suis pas comme tu aurais aimé que je sois. Et s'il faut que je coupe les ponts avec toi pour ça, crois moi je le ferai sans hésitation.

Elle leva la main une nouvelle fois mais elle fut arrêté par Sasuke.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame, vous ne retoucherez plus Naruto, dit-il d'une voix cinglante.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui vous ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes dans mon bureau, dans ma société et vous frappez un de mes employés. Alors vous étiez venu pour une raison particulière je vous prie de vous installer afin de pouvoir m'exposer ce que vous aviez à me dire.

Sasuke était autoritaire et son ton ne laissait envisager aucun refus. Les deux femmes s'asseyèrent en silence devant le bureau tandis que Naruto et Sasuke prenaient place en face d'elles.

- Je suis venue aux États Unis avec ma future belle-fille, pour faire rapatrier Naruto au Japon.

- Quoi ?! hurla le blond.

- Naruto calme toi ! trancha Sasuke. En quoi est-ce mon problème Madame, pourquoi venez vous dans mon bureau pour me dire cela ?

- J'ai besoin que vous mettiez fin à son contrat, cela me facilitera la tâche.

Naruto bouillonnait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sauter à la gorge de sa mère et la frapper. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

- Pourquoi je ferai cela ? Naruto est un de nos meilleurs éléments, l'entreprise a pris une envolée considérable depuis qu'il est chez nous.

- Si vous le faites, je m'arrangerai pour votre père.

Sasuke se leva de sa chaise et tapa sur le bureau.

- Qu'est ce que mon père à avoir la dedans ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est emprisonné au Japon. D'ici quelques semaines il sera libéré. Si vous m'aidez je ferai en sorte qu'il pourrisse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie derrière les barreaux. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, il sortira, et tuera d'autres femmes, sûrement comme il à tuer votre mère.

- Fermez là ! hurla Sasuke.

Naruto avait la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'était beaucoup trop énorme comme information. C'était trop lourd. Comment Sasuke pouvait vivre avec un fardeau pareil. Il avait le cœur serré, il voyait les larmes naitre dans les yeux de son amant et ça lui fendait le cœur. Il aurait aimé souffrir pour lui, la vision du mal de Sasuke sur son visage était quelque chose de trop dur à supporter.

- Je suis une femme puissante, M. Uchiha. Quand un insecte me dérange je n'hésite pas à l'écraser. Et c'est ce que je ferai avec vous si vous ne coopérez pas.

Sakura était silencieuse. Elle avait les yeux baissés et triturait les pans se la jupe en mousseline.

- Ça suffit Maman. Tu es la pire personne de cette putain de planète. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent mais maintenant je sais. Laisse Sasuke tranquille, je rentre avec toi.

- Non Naruto, lança le brun.

- Si Sasuke. C'est un problème entre ma mère et moi et il est hors de question que tu sois mêlé à cette histoire. Et je sais, je sais à quel point tu tenais à ta mère. Il est hors de question que je t'inflige ça par égoïsme.

Il saisit le visage de Sasuke entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Devant tout le monde.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Si c'est le prix à payer pour que ton père reste derrière les verrous, alors je partirai. Pour que tu sois heureux.

- Alors c'est lui qui t'a transformé... C'est vraiment, vraiment dégueulasse, cracha la mère de Naruto.

Sakura avait une main devant la bouche, choquée. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'épouser était homosexuel. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle le voyait si triste en abandonnant son amant. Elle avait appris à lire dans ses yeux saphirs en six ans. Elle voyait qu'il était mal. Est ce qu'elle pourrait vivre toute sa vie en ayant ça sur la conscience ? Elle n'en savait rien.

- Naruto... On peut trouver un arrangement tu n'es pas obligé de partir, dit Sasuke.

- Bien sur que si. Ma mère est une vipère. Je te l'avais dis. Quand je pense que j'ai galéré tout ce temps pour t'avoir et que maintenant tu m'échappes. J'aurais du me lancer avant pour au moins avoir eut l'honneur d'entendre un "je t'aime" sortant de ta bouche, dit-il tristement.

- Naruto...

- Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir Sasuke. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne regrette rien, je fais ça consciemment et je ne regretterai jamais ce geste, parce que je fais ce choix librement. Ne t'inflige pas de regrets ou quoi que ce soit. Promet le moi.

- Je...

- Promet le moi, Sasuke, le coupa Naruto.

- Naruto. On a un avion à prendre. Alors dépêche toi.

- Je te le promets.

- Bien.

- Naruto, on y va maintenant, trancha la mère de Naruto.

- Oui.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Sasuke, chuchotant un "je t'aime, je ne t'oublierai jamais" contre ses lèvres et emboîta le pas de sa mère et de Sakura.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortit du bureau, Sasuke prit tout ce qui lui passait sous les mains et jeta tout par terre. Il jeta par terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, les dossiers, les pots à crayons, son ordinateur, tout. Ino débarqua dans le bureau en courant et se jeta sur Sasuke pour l'arrêter.

- Calme toi Sasuke ! CALME TOI !

Elle l'encercla dans ses bras afin d'entraver ses mouvements. Il avait pété les plombs, il était devenu incontrôlable. Quelques secondes plus tard Itachi entra dans le bureau alors qu'il venait juste pour voir où en était l'affaire Sasuke-Naruto. Mais quand il vit l'état de son frère il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

- Bordel il se passe quoi ici ? demanda Itachi en fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

- Je ne sais pas Itachi.

L'ainé se rapprocha de son frère et le saisit aux épaules. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Sasuke, calme toi, je t'en prie. Explique moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Cette grosse conne ! Grosse pute ! Grosse PUTE !

- Mais de qui tu parles ?

- La mère de Naruto, elle m'a menacé.

- Quoi ? Mais ? De quoi tu parles Sas' ? Interrogeait Ino

- Cette grosse conne est venue, elle veut ramener Naruto au Japon, elle voulait que je le vire, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda Itachi.

- Sinon elle ferait libérer Papa. Et si j'acceptais elle ferait en sorte qu'il passe le restant de ses jours derrière les barreaux.

Itachi relâcha les épaules de Sasuke sans un mot, il se redressa et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils qu'il y avait devant l'immense bureau de verre.

- Naruto est parti avec elle. Il ne voulait pas que j'ai à subir ça. Putain ça me fout en l'air je vais buter cette femme.

- Alors il t'aimait vraiment hein. Quand il me l'a dit je l'ai cru bien sûr, mais là il m'en apporte une preuve concrète.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment Itachi ?

- Oui c'est le moment ! Tu m'as bien dis qu'il avait quitté le Japon à cause de sa famille, de son homosexualité qu'il avait refoulé etc... Et là tu l'y ramène. Les States c'était son sauf-conduit, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie pour lui, et il a sacrifier tout ça par amour pour toi putain ! Sasuke !

- Je ne mérite pas ça.

- Non tu ne mérite pas ça. Je comprends même pas comment tu as pu douter un seul instant. Notre père ne pourra jamais remettre les pieds aux États Unis, tu sais comme les Américains ne déconne pas avec la sécurité du pays, il ne pourra jamais revenir après un meurtre. Alors merde, pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ?

- J'ai paniqué. Les événements se sont passés trop vite. Je ... Je sais pas.

- Tu veux qu'il parte ?

- Bien sur que non !

- Bah alors bouge ton cul. Et va le chercher.

- C'est trop tard Itachi. Vu comment est sa mère, elle du permettre 5 minutes à Naruto à son appart pour récupérer deux ou trois affaires et laisser un mot à Kiba. Cette vieille garce.

- Il sera trop tard si son avion à décollé, et qu'il est dedans.

Naruto était à l'arrière du taxi avec Sakura et sa mère, la tête collée sur la vitre. Il regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux comme un film dont il serait l'unique spectateur. Son cœur avait mal. C'était dur. Il s'était habitué à sa vie américaine et il l'aimait. Il aimait son appartement, il aimait ses meubles, il aimait Kiba, Sasuke et son travail. Il ne voulait pas partir. C'était chez lui ici. C'était arrivé si soudainement, la veille ils avaient décidé Sasuke et lui d'essayer, et il avait été l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Et maintenant... Il était le plus triste. Il était amoureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, et devait partir... Laisser tout ça derrière lui comme si ça n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve. Il aurait aimé que ce soit un rêve, et pouvoir se réveiller maintenant et se rendre compte qu'il était chez Sasuke dans son superbe appartement, dormant dans ses draps si doux. Sasuke lui avait bassiné les oreilles, en lui ventant les mérites des draps en soie plutôt qu'en coton. Naruto trouvait ça inutile car pour lui ça ne changerait rien, mais il s'était dit que si il emménageait avec Sasuke un jour il céderai aux draps en soie juste pour lui faire plaisir. À cette pensée, la tristesse le submergea, tout les projets qu'il s'était construit tout seul de son côté, avec Sasuke, balayés comme on souffle sur de la poussière. Rêves éphémères qui déchirent les tripes. lls ne peuvent jamais être réalisés. Il pleurait, tout ça avait été trop beau. Et maintenant on lui enlevait tout. Mais il l'avait fait pour lui, par amour. Parce que le bonheur de Sasuke valait dix fois plus que le sien et que si c'était à refaire il le referai encore et encore.

Sa mère l'avait déposé chez lui afin qu'il prenne quelques affaires et qu'il laisse un mot à Kiba pour lui expliquer. Il lui avait laissé un chèque pour les trois prochains loyers. Il s'en voulait de laisser son ami, mais il lui avait écrit dans ce mot les raisons de son départ, que c'était de la faute de sa mère qui avait posé un ultimatum.

Le taxi se gara. Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et la mère de Naruto régla la course du taxi. En silence il s'avancèrent vers l'aéroport.

- Je suis venue en jet privé, pas besoin d'horaire comme ça. On peut partir immédiatement.

- Vous ne voulez pas prendre une nuit de repos Madame avant de reprendre l'avion.

- Sakura nous sommes arrivées hier soir, nous avons eut tout le temps de nous reposer...

- Madame... Je...

Sakura inspira un grand coup. Elle avait réfléchis pendant le trajet en voiture. Elle aimait Naruto, de tout son cœur, mais elle préférait le savoir heureux loin d'elle que malheureux près d'elle. Ça lui fendait le cœur mais les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on le veut.

- Je renonce aux fiançailles, finit-elle par lâcher.

- Sakura qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Naruto.

- Naruto j'ai bien vu quand tu étais avec lui. Tu seras malheureux avec moi et je ne peux me résoudre à te contraindre à une vie dont tu ne veux pas. Ça me rend vraiment triste crois moi, parce que ces années avec toi je les ai aimées, je t'aime. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Sakura ! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! s'indigna la mère.

- Je pense tout ce que je dis. Naruto, reste ici. S'il te plait, et sois heureux avec Sasuke sinon ce que je viens de faire n'aura servi à rien.

- Hors de question, même si tu ne l'épouses pas je trouverai bien une autre fille, cracha la mère de Naruto.

- Vous êtes un monstre, déclara Sakura.

- Taisez vous, nous montons.

En effet ils étaient à présent devant l'avion, les marches étaient descendues. La mère de Naruto les gravit en première, suivit par Naruto et Sakura.

De son côté Sasuke arrivait à l'aéroport accompagné d'Itachi. Il avait roulé comme un fou sur la route. Il se gara et entra dans l'aéroport en trombe laissant son frère derrière lui. Il regardait les écrans des départs et cherchait les vols pour le Japon. Le prochain était dans 1h. Il avait le temps de trouver Naruto pendant ce temps. Il se rendit à la porte B comme l'indiquait l'écran. Il courait, il le cherchait partout, une fois arrivé, il balaya la salle des yeux, où était-il ? Son cœur s'emballa, où était-il merde ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et s'approcha de l'immense mur vitré, donnant sur les pistes. Il avait les mains dans les poches. Quand soudainement il le vit.

- Merde putain !

Un jet privé, bien sûr pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé. Il tapait contre la vitre, il fallait que Naruto l'entende. Il hurlait dans l'aéroport, il fallait que Naruto l'entende. Le blond gravissait les marches de l'avion.

Sans réfléchir Sasuke se mit à courir pour rejoindre la piste. Il se cogna dans plusieurs personnes, passa au travers de la sécurité...

Mais quand il arriva sur la piste, l'avion roulait déjà à pleine vitesse et prit son envol. Sasuke s'effondra. Il était arrivé trop tard et n'avait pas pu le retenir. Son cœur se serra et ses larmes coulèrent. Il hurlait en frappant le béton de ses poings, sans s'arrêter. Il frappait encore et encore en hurlant, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Non. Il avait perdu Naruto et ça c'était trop dur à digérer. Son monde s'effondrait, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine et il continuait d'hurler de toutes ses forces. Comment il allait faire sans lui maintenant ? Comment il allait réapprendre à vivre sans lui ? Ce blond qui le motivait avec son sourire, ce blond dont les yeux ne mentaient jamais, ce blond qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. C'était devenu une drogue et maintenant il devait faire sans lui. Comment ? Il ne se souvenait plus ce que c'était la vie avant lui.

- NARUTOOOOO !

Et il hurlait sur la piste brûlante, c'était fini. La sécurité arriva et l'attrapa par les bras pour le traîner à l'abris. Il se débattait.

- Lâchez moi ! LÂCHEZ MOI PUTAIN ! NARUTO !

Sasuke perdait complètement la tête, il était comme un fou sortit de sa cage, essayant de s'échapper. Itachi l'attendait à l'intérieur et quand il vit son frère il le serra contre lui.

- Il est parti Itachi. ITACHI ! Il est parti !

- Calme toi Sasuke...

Voir son frère dans un tel état ne fit que le rendre plus mal, Itachi pleurait. En silence. Depuis la mort de leur mère Sasuke était devenu toute sa vie, et le voir dans cet état était la pire chose qui puisse exister. Il caressait les cheveux de son frère, il voulait le calmer.

Ce grand homme qu'était Sasuke Uchiha, il était quoi maintenant ? Il pleurait, hurlait, contre la veste d'Itachi, il se cognait la tête. On aurait dit un enfant, un enfant frêle et abandonné. Il n'avait pas revu son frère dans cet état là depuis des années...

Sasuke avait le cœur qui débordait, il aurait pu le vomir. Quand Naruto était là il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis. Mais maintenant qu'on venait de le lui enlever, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il avait besoin de lui. C'était vital.

- Je vais mourir Itachi. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

- Alors va le chercher.

Naruto était haut à présent, la joue collée au hublot. Il voyait les nuages bercés de soleil de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il s'y serait bien jeter. Il prit une grand inspiration. C'était injuste, vraiment injuste. Pourquoi on s'acharnait contre lui ? Il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir mérité. Son cœur pleurait, tout comme ses yeux. Nzruto ne pleurait pas souvent, il se considérait comme un homme fort, de toutes manières il n'avait pas vraiment le choix avec sa mère... Mais cette histoire avec Sasuke avait fait ressortir son point faible, le point faible de tout être humain : le cœur. Ce Sasuke lui avait pris son cœur, c'est plutôt Naruto qui le lui avait donné mais le résultat était le même, il était maintenant à des centaines de kilomètres de lui. Désormais il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Il donna un coup de poing dans la paroi de l'avion.

- Tu vas te calmer oui ? Hurla sa mère.

- Ta gueule ! Putain ta gueule !

Elle tourna la tête et décida de l'ignorer. À cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais autant haït sa mère. Rien que le son de sa voix le mettait hors de lui, et sa vue n'en parlons pas. Il avait toujours respecté sa mère, il savait que dans le monde dans lequel elle vivait, elle devait se faire respecter. Elle avait du se battre comme un requin pour s'imposer... Sauf qu'elle avait la même chose dans sa famille. Elle la dirigeait comme elle dirigeait son entreprise. Tout n'était que contrat et compromis, dans la famille comme dans le monde des affaires, si on lui demandait quelque chose, il lui fallait une compensation en retour. Tout n'était que contrat.

Au plus loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, sa mère lui avait toujours inculquer la valeur de l'argent, s'il voulait un jouet il fallait qu'il utilise son argent de poche pour l'acheter. En dehors de son anniversaire, elle ne lui avait jamais offert de cadeau.

- T'as intérêt à respecter ton contrat et à faire enfermer son père jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève.

- Oh, il est mort il y a une semaine, il s'est fait tué en prison par son voisin de cellule.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- Tu es une vraie salope.

- Surveille ton langage. Je te rappelle que tu parles à ta mère.

- TU ES UNE VRAIE PUTAIN DE SALOPE ! Et putain je te jure que quand on arrive à Tokyo, je fais les démarches nécessaires pour que tu ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. Je ne me suis pas assez battue avec ton frère mais toi, tu y échapperas pas.

- Tu peux pas me retenir.

- Oh si je peux. Et par tous les moyens qui me chantent. Crois moi j'ai l'embarras du choix.

- Tu ne peux rien. Je ne suis attaché à rien. Rien du tout.

- Si je ruine la famille de Kiba ça ne te dérangera pas alors ?

- Espèce de... Ce sont tes amis !

- Ils ne valent rien comparé à l'honneur de ma famille.

La mère de Naruto se mit à rire et sirota ensuite une gorgée de son Gin tonic. Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa mère. Elle dépassait les limites, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait aller jusque là. Elle pétait complètement les plombs.

- Tu es folle ? Est ce que c'est ça ? Tu es devenue folle ?

Elle se leva en direction de Naruto et leva la main sur lui. Sakura cria et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Naruto stoppa le bras de sa mère et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as un grain ma parole.

- Ta gueule ! Ta gueule petit merdeux. Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si tu ne m'avais pas eu ! Tu j'aurais jamais cette position sociale si je ne t'avais pas recueillis !

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule tout comme j'en ai rien à foutre de ma position sociale. Je vais te promettre une chose, je vais trouver une solution pour ne plus jamais revoir ton visage, et ce jusqu'à ma mort.

Quand il arriva chez lui Naruto s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Merde. Cette chambre sentait le renfermé, il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des mois. Et à ce moment il se rendit compte, qu'en réalité il n'avait jamais aimé cette chambre. Elle était grande et luxueuse, il avait même sa propre salle de bain, mais il ne s'était jamais sentit vraiment à l'aise dedans. Sa mère refusait les babioles et les photos, hors celles de la famille. Tout devait resté intact et impersonnel. Et maintenant il s'en rendait vraiment compte, surtout car il avait eu son propre appartement, avec sa propre décoration, le mobilier que LUI aimait... Cette chambre-ci lui semblait bien triste... Il soupira. Ça allait vraiment être dur à partir de maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de ses journées ? Retrouver un job ? Jamais il ne se sentirai aussi épanoui que dans son boulot aux États Unis. Dès le début la barre avait été mis bien trop haute, maintenant tous les boulots qu'ils pouvaient trouver lui semblaient bien ternes et inintéressant.

Mais le pire... C'était de ne plus revoir Sasuke. Sans contestation c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Était-ce le prix à payer pour avoir découvert ce qu'il était vraiment ? Pour avoir vécu un rêve éveillé pendant quelques mois ? C'était injuste, bien trop injuste.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous donne rendez vous dans quelques jours :)

Bye bye

Seilyne


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis désolée, j'ai mis énormément de temps pour vous poster ce chapitre. Pardon, j'ai repris le boulot, je joue à WoW et j'ai découvert deux nouveaux manges géniaux. Dur dur.

Mais voilà, je vous poste ce chapitre... Cet ultime chapitre. Oui c'est le dernier ! Et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à terminer cette histoire. L'autre est déjà en court d'écriture. :)

Régalez-vous bien, il est long avec un sympathique petit lemon... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, j'espère vous revoir pour la plupart sur ma nouvelle fiction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Fin **

* * *

Ça faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines que Naruto était retourné vivre au Japon. Il ne sortait pas souvent de chez lui, sauf pour aller manger des ramens chez Ichiraku. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il pensait pouvoir gérer, mais en fait pas du tout. Chaque jour était une répétition du précédent et cette monotonie l'avait enfermé dans un cercle vicieux dont il n'arrivait pas à se sortir. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Sasuke depuis son départ, c'était bien trop dur à supporter... Ils n'était juré de ne pas agir comme un enfant et de manger, de se laver, d'avoir des activités... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac et un trou béant dans le cœur. Alors comment vivre ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne se relevait pas. Il avait perdu du poids malgré lui, son visage était creux. Il se trouvait vraiment laid. Et sa mère était toujours derrière lui à faire la police. Ça le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Son père n'approuvait pas la décision de sa femme mais comme c'était elle qui portait la culotte dans le couple il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Naruto marchait en direction de chez lui, il était allé manger un bol de ramen, et à présent rentrait chez lui, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il n'avait même pas voulu chercher de boulot et les boulots où sa mère l'avait pistonné, juste pour l'emmerder, il avait tout fait capoter. Il craquait complètement. Il devenait dingue. Sasuke lui manquait affreusement... Mais il avait fait ça pour lui, et même si Sasuke tournait la page, il ne pourrait pas oublier ce qu'un jour, un homme blond venu du Japon avait fait pour lui.

Une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau et un homme taillé comme un gorille en sortit.

- Qu'est ce ...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase le gorille l'attrapa par le t-shirt, ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et le mit dedans avec perte et fracas. Il se retrouvait à l'arrière de la voiture entre deux hommes à la carrière imposante, et un homme au volant.

- Bordel vous êtes qui vous ? hurla Naruto.

- Tu le sauras au moment venu. Et maintenant ferme la sinon je te bâillonne, lança un des gorilles.

Naruto déglutit. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore ? Sa mère. Oh oui ça devait être sa mère qui voulait lui faire, l'obligeant à trouver un boulot et une nana. Elle était vraiment dérangée. Comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle au point de ne pas le remarquer avant qu'elle débarque dans le bureau de Sasuke... Putain cette femme était vraiment folle.

- On arrive bientôt ?

- Tiens toi tranquille.

Naruto soupira. C'est bon il avait compris, il avait juste envie que sa mère le laisse tranquille... Mais les trois drôles de personnages ne voulaient pas entendre quoi que ce soit. Très bien, il attendrai d'arriver, gueule sur sa mère et recommencer sa routine habituelle.

Après avoir passé 30 minutes entre les autoroutes et les embouteillages, la voiture s'arrêta devant un hôtel. Un des gorilles le fit sortir de la voiture et entra avec lui dans l'hôtel.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que prépare ma mère ?

- Avancez, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à demander quoi que ce soit à ce gars alors qu'il ne lui répondrai pas. Il se laissa guider et entra dans l'ascenseur. La montagne appuya sur le bouton "10" et on entendit un cliquetis caractéristique avant que l'ascenseur ne commence son ascension.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent dans le couloir. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais polar, où la mort l'attendrai dans une des chambres de cet hôtel... Et si c'était le cas ? Naruto avait pensé que c'était sa mère mais... Rien ne lui prouvait que c'était le cas, ces mecs étaient bien trop étranges... Putain. Ça se trouve il s'était laissé conduire dans un guette apens. Merde. Il commença à paniquer et à avoir chaud. Le gorille s'arrêta devant une porte, glissa la carte magnétique dans la fente près de la poignée et la porte se déverrouilla. Il poussa le blond dans la chambre et referma derrière lui. C'était la panique, il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux. Il avait la pression, il angoissait tellement qu'il aurait presque pu se pisser dessus.

Soudain, il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes, ce parfum... Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et ... Se mit à pleurer instantanément.

- Gros con tu m'as fais peur ! Hurla Naruto.

- Je t'aime.

Naruto cru que son cœur allait exploser. Il n'y croyait pas. Tout d'abord, Sasuke était là, au Japon, et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Quelques minutes auparavant il se disait que le brun aurait sûrement tourné la page, et le voilà devant lui, qui lui avouait qu'il l'aimait. Le cœur du blond débordait. Un rêve inespéré était en train de se réaliser, il voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime putain.

Sasuke se tenait devant lui dans son magnifique costume noir aux broderies bleues que Naruto aimait tant. Il avait le regard brillant et tendre. Ça avait été dur pour lui aussi. Il avait vu Naruto s'envoler à l'aéroport, impuissant et ça avait un des pires moments de sa vie.

- Je voulais que ce soit la première chose que tu m'entendes dire, dit Sasuke.

Il encercla le visage de Naruto de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, les larmes sur les lèvres du blond donnaient au baiser un goût salé qu'il trouvait terriblement sexy. Naruto enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Oui il s'aimaient, comme des fous, comme des enfants... Aussi passionnément et violemment, un amour brut.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Naruto. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

- Je suis venu te chercher. Rien à foutre de mon père, je peux pas vivre sans toi.

- Sasuke...

Le visage de Naruto se ferma... Il fallait qu'il lui annonce...

- Ton père... Ma mère t'as menti. Ton père est mort une semaine avant qu'elle ne vienne aux États Unis.

- Elle a osé... Juste pour que tu reviennes.

- Oui.

- Viens avec moi.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Bien sur qu'il voulait venir, et ça il n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Le problème était les parents de Kiba. Il ne pouvait pas sacrifier cette famille.

- Il y a un problème Sasuke.

- Tu ne veux plus de moi...

- Pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ?!

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu avant ? Étant donné que mon père est mort, on avait plus rien à craindre. Tu es passé à autre chose ?

- Mais absolument pas... Ma mère... Elle a trouvé un moyen de pression sur moi. Elle veut ruiner la famille de Kiba si je pars.

- La pute.

- Je sais pas quoi faire.

- On va y réfléchir. C'est promis. Mais je repars pas sans toi.

- Comment t'as fais pour venir d'ailleurs ? Ton entreprise etc...

- J'ai fais procuration à Itachi, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis un peu de temps à venir te chercher, il a fallut que j'explique le fonctionnement à mon frère.

- D'accord... Et au fait tu étais obligé de me foutre une trouille pareille avec tes gorilles là, j'ai faillit pisser dans mon froc ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Sasuke se mit à rire en serrant son aimé dans les bras. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, ces trois semaines sans lui avaient été une torture sans fin, il s'était aperçu à quel point son lit était immensément vide et comme sa vie sans Naruto n'était qu'une succession de jours. Comme si sa vie avait perdu ses couleurs... Mais ça y est, le blond était là devant ses yeux, on avait jeté un gros pot de peinture jaune sur son existence et tout était redevenu parfait.

- Si un jour on habite ensemble, on prendra des draps en soie. Je me le suis promis, dit le blond sanglotant dans les bras de Sasuke.

- Je croyais que tu t'en fichais...

- Plus maintenant. Tu m'as trop manqué, on fera ce que tu voudras.

Le brun resserra son étreinte. Il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir, mais si il était bien là, en chair et en os. Sa chaleur, son parfum, lui tout simplement.

Naruto se sentait comme dans un rêve éphémère, comme si à chaque instant son réveil allait sonner et qu'il se retrouverai à nouveau seul chez sa mère. Heureusement c'était bien la réalité, Sasuke était bel et bien là et il le serrait contre lui.

- Naruto... Pardon, j'ai essayé de te rattraper à l'aéroport et...

- Chut. Aucune importance tu es là maintenant.

Sasuke prit le visage de son amant entre les main et planta son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu ton avion décoller.

- Sasuke...

- J'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire avant, si ça avait été le cas, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- Si. Parce que ma mère est comme ça. D'ailleurs elle doit se demander où je suis en ce moment.

- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour ta mère.

Sasuke faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, il réfléchissait, les mains dans le dos. Il voulait à tout prix sortir Naruto de là mais il savait que le blond ne lâcherait pas Kiba. Il était fier que l'homme dont il était amoureux soit si loyal envers ses amis. Mais d'un autre côté ça lui compliquait aussi la tâche. Tant pis. Il ferait avec parce qu'il aimait Naruto et que celui-ci ne pourrait jamais vivre en ayant ça sur la conscience, il ne serait jamais capable de laisser son ami dans le bourbier pour son propre bonheur.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait séduit Sasuke, Naruto faisait passer le bonheur du brun avant le sien et ce depuis le début, c'est pour ça qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui il avait une totale confiance en lui, et en ses sentiments pour lui. C'était étrange, certes, puisqu'il n'avait fait confiance à aucun homme depuis Neji... Mais Naruto était différent des autres. C'était... Lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire, finit par lâcher le blond, désespéré.

- C'est quoi la société des parents de Kiba ?

- C'est une société d'import/export. Je pense que si je fais quoi que ce soit elle compte rediriger les clients vers une autre boîte.

- Dans ce cas il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver de nouveaux clients qu'elle ne pourra pas influencer.

- Facile à dire.

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha tu as oublié ? J'ai beaucoup de contacts.

- Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

- Je vais essayer. En attendant je vais resté à l'hôtel, je vais aller voir le père de Kiba et nous discuterons de tout ça ensemble. Je vais voir avec mes contacts. Et quand j'en aurai finis, je viendrai moi-même dire à ta mère que je te ramène avec moi aux States.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts parce que c'est notre seule chance.

Naruto était anxieux et partagé. Il savait qu'il ne laisserait jamais tombé son meilleur ami mais l'idée de vivre loin de Sasuke le rendait malade. Il fallait absolument trouver une solution au gros problème qu'était sa mère.

- Maintenant il faut que je rentre sinon ma mère va commencer à se poser des questions.

- Oui. N'essaye pas de me contacter. Fais moi confiance, je vais te sortir de là.

- Si tu as besoin de mon aide n'hésite pas.

- Non je ferai tout seul. Si ta mère découvre que je suis ici, ça va sûrement être difficile de faire quoi que ce soit.

- J'aime pas l'idée d'être une princesse à secourir Sasuke. Je suis un adulte maintenant.

- Oui mais malheureusement, tu ne peux pas gérer ça. Alors tu vas devoir faire la princesse à secourir. Je te demande de me laisser faire.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement. C'était sa famille, son ami, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait impuissant et il détestait ça.

- Je suis désolé, tu es impliqué dans une histoire qui ne te concerne même pas, tout ça à cause de moi.

- Si ça te touche toi, alors ça me concerne plus que quiconque. Tu es mon petit ami.

Malgré lui, le blond souriait. Il n'avait jamais osé espérer que lui et Sasuke formerait un couple un jour parce que le brun avait été clair avec lui dès le départ. Il l'avait toujours voulu mais ne l'avait jamais envisagé, il était trop amoureux de lui pour l'espérer et ainsi le perdre. Parce que c'est ce qui se serait passé. Il aurait passé sa vie à être le plan cul de Sasuke, s'il le fallait mais n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour tenter de lui demander une relation sérieuse. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit, mais l'attente fait mourir. Et attendre quelque chose de Sasuke lui aurait valu de souffrir. Heureusement les choses étaient telles que Sasuke avait lui-même fait le premier pas. Ce type le rendait dingue, il n'aurait jamais pu envisager une autre vie après lui. Malgré la relation qu'ils entretenaient, Sasuke lui avait donné énormément et il n'aurait jamais pu aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que lui. Il aurait été malheureux toute sa vie et aurait rendu sa compagne malheureuse à son tour. Parce que oui, bien entendu, il aurait épousé une femme.

- Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, dit Sasuke, le sortant de ses rêveries.

- Oui tu as raison.

- La prochaine fois que je te verrai, ça se sera pour venir te délivrer, princesse.

- Ta gueule.

- Princesse vulgaire.

- J'ai dis, ta gueule.

Sasuke s'avança vers le blond et l'embrassa. Il rompit le baiser et lui sourit avant de partir vers sa valise. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un boîte cadeau bleue ciel nouée d'un ruban bleu nuit en satin. Il revint à la hauteur de Naruto et la lui tendit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea le blond.

- Un cadeau. Mais ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite, attends d'être chez toi.

- Si je rentre avec une boîte ma mère va se poser des questions.

- Tu as intérêt à être discret alors.

- Mais Sasuke ! trépigna Naruto.

- Chut pas de discussion. Tu ne l'ouvres pas ici. C'est trop gênant.

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers le mur, gêné et le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Allez ! insista le blond.

- C'est non négociable. Maintenant va-t'en. Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

- Tss... Ok. Je m'en vais.

Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto et le tira vers lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond et commença à les caresser de sa langue. Sans plus attendre Naruto ouvrit la bouche et leur langues se touchèrent avec ivresse. Elle se caressaient, se redécouvraient.

Tout ce temps séparés leur avait semblé une éternité, une longue agonie qui les avait consumés petit à petit. Leurs corps répondaient à présent à l'appel de l'autre, à l'appel de la chair. Ils se voulaient, ils se désiraient ardemment. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, leurs mains se touchaient, se perdaient, elles se promenaient sous leurs vêtements, envieuses d'en avoir plus. Il soupiraient tous deux, bouche contre bouche, l'un était l'exutoire de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient bien trop fort.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui de son amants, essoufflés.

- Je vais y aller Sasuke. J'espère te revoir vite.

- Regarde moi bien Naruto, dit-il en plantant son regard d'encre dans les azures du blond, je ne te laisserai jamais. Je ne rentrerai pas sans toi je t'en fais la promesse.

- D'accord, chuchota-t-il.

Le blond déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke et tourna les talons en direction de la porte.

- À très vite, dit le blond avec un sourire.

- Oui. À très vite.

Naruto passa le pas de la porte et referma derrière lui. Sasuke se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa tomber en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il prenne rendez vous avec la famille Inuzuka rapidement et qu'il agisse vite. Demain à la première heure il les appellerai.

Il était heureux d'avoir revu Naruto. Il avait enfin pu respirer à nouveau. Il avait encore du mal à s'étaler sur ses sentiments malgré qu'ils soient bien présent et d'une rare intensité. C'était pas son truc, mais Naruto lui donnait des ailes. Il l'aimait sincèrement, il avait pu constater que le blond s'était mis en quatre pour lui, qu'il avait ravalé ses propres sentiments pour son plaisir, pour éviter que le brun se sente prisonnier d'une relation dont il ne voulait pas. Au jour d'aujourd'hui ça lui semblait inconcevable de le laisser, alors que le blond ne l'avait jamais abandonné, sinon qui était-il pour prétendre à vouloir garder le cœur de Naruto ? S'il n'était elle pas capable de se battre pour lui, il ne le méritait certainement pas.

Sasuke se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel.

De son côté, Naruto était rentré chez lui sans problème, heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas croisé sa mère sur le trajet entre la porte d'entrée et sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce il verrouilla la porte, s'installa sur le lit et entreprit s'ouvrir la boîte. Il tira sur une des extrémités du ruban et le nœud se desserra. Il souleva le couvercle... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se mordit la lèvre. Au milieu de la boîte, au milieu de un joli papier de soie, trônait la petite boîte en bois sculpté de son amant. Son cœur se serra un instant. Sasuke lui avait offert cette boîte ? Alors que c'était un cadeau de sa mère ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait la garder ou la lui rendre, il savait à quel point elle était précieuse pour l'homme qu'il aimait, et avait peur de ne pas en être digne. Il prit la boîte dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. La seule chose qu'il y trouva c'est une photo, une photo de lui et de Sasuke. Il la regarda de plus près, et s'aperçu qu'il dormait sur cette photo. Il ne connaissait pas son existence, Sasuke avait presque son nez collé au sien, il le regardait et avait sûrement du soulever l'appareil au dessus d'eux pour prendre la photo. Sasuke le regardait avec des yeux tendres qui trahissait ses sentiments. Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas céder à la nostalgie qui l'envahissait à ce moment là. Son cœur débordait, il comprit toute la signification de cette mise en scène. Sasuke mettait tout ce qu'il aimait dans la boîte... Et il y avait mit une photo d'eux, de lui. Il était heureux, il se sentait invincible. Il colla la photo contre son cœur et ria. Son cœur explosa et il ria de toute ses forces, il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Soudain on frappa à la porte.

- Naruto, sors de ta chambre un peu et viens au salon avec ton père et moi, nous allons nous faire servir le thé.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé. Laisse moi, tu sais que je ne veux plus te voir.

- Très bien... Quand tu arrêteras ta crise d'adolescence tu pourras peut être te décider à renouer des liens avec ta famille, cracha-t-elle.

- Quelle famille ? Si tu parles de toi, j'ai arrêté de te considérer comme ma famille le jour tu es entré dans le bureau de Sasuke pour le menacer et me faire revenir au Japon.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Maintenant laisse moi. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi.

Il entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner de la porte de sa chambre. Combien de temps cette situation allait durer ? Il en avait marre, c'était trop dur, il était seul. Sa petite sœur était partie en vacances avec des amis et son frère avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille donc n'était sûrement pas au courant qu'il était séquestré chez lui par sa propre mère.

Le lendemain aux alentours de 10h, Sasuke appela la société Inuzuka. Il tomba sur une secrétaire d'accueil.

- Bonjour, Inuzuka Corp, Natsuki à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit une jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, je suis M. Uchiha de chez Akatsuki Property, je voudrez parler à Monsieur ou Madame Inuzuka.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous mettre en relation avec eux comme ça Monsieur, il vous faut prendre rendez vous, disons dans deux mois ?

- Hum... Disons que je n'ai pas deux mois.

- Je suis désolée je ne peux pas faire mieux Monsieur.

Sasuke commença à s'impatienter.

- Kiba est un ami proche et il a des ennuis, alors je vous prierez de rediriger l'appel vers le bureau de Monsieur ou Madame Inuzuka.

- Euh... Oui tout de suite.

Sans aucune cérémonie, Sasuke entendit dans le combiné, la musique d'attente de l'entreprise. Quelque chose dont il avait horreur. Il détestait autant la musique d'attente que l'attente elle-même. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, un homme répondit au téléphone.

- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiha, je suis Monsieur Inuzuka. Vous avez parler de mon fils, que lui arrive-t-il ? Dit l'homme d'une voix grave.

À son ton, Sasuke pouvait deviner que c'était un homme d'autorité.

- En fait ce n'est pas tellement votre fils, mais vous qui êtes menacé.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je préférais éviter de parler de ça au téléphone. Nous pourrions peut être convenir d'un rendez vous.

- Très bien. Je vais libérer 2h de mon après-midi. Vous pouvez vous déplacer pour 14h ?

- Bien entendu, je serai présent à vos locaux à 14h.

- Très bien. Nous règlerons cette histoire cette après-midi. À tout à l'heure Monsieur Uchiha.

- Au revoir.

Il raccrocha le téléphone. Il fallait qu'il se prépare. Il avait 4h pour prendre contacts avec d'éventuels nouveaux clients pour l'entreprise Inuzuka. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune Uchiha avait fait ses études dans une université prestigieuse et était entré dans une fraternité très influente. La plupart de ses relations avaient donc de grosses entreprises... Il du appeler ses amis un par un, donnant au passage de ses nouvelles et leur faisant la discussion. Puis il finit par tous leur demander la même chose : "J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service". Bien sur, ils acceptèrent. C'est toujours comme ça dans les fraternités, les gens ne se parlent pas pendant des années mais dès que l'un d'entre eux à besoin de quelque chose, tout le monde répond présent. Plusieurs fois Sasuke lui même avait rendu service à ses collègues, c'était comme ça que ça marchait.

Après avoir convaincu ses amis, Sasuke se rendit au siège de l'Inuzuka Corp avec dans son cartable les coordonnées de ses collègues. Il se présenta à l'accueil et on lui remit un badge visiteur. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et se rendit au dernier étage.

Quand il arriva, il vit devant lui s'étendre un dédale de couloirs. Il fallait qu'il arrive à s'y retrouver. Il s'avança et se mit en quête de trouver une secrétaire. Après cinq bonnes minutes il finit par la trouver. C'était une jolie femme, brune au regard perçant, elle était assise, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier.

- Excusez moi ? Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai rendez vous avec M. Inuzuka, lança Sasuke.

Elle leva les yeux sur Sasuke et le jaugea un instant. Il était beau dans son costume trois pièces, avec sa cravate gris anthracite rayé de blanc.

- Oui, bien sur. C'est la porte juste là, dit-elle en pointant la direction derrière moi.

- Je vous remercie, bonne journée.

- De même, dit-elle en affichant un large sourire.

Une fois devant la porte il frappa. La voix de l'Inuzuka s'éleva de l'autre côté, l'autorisant à entrer. Il appuya sur la poignée et entra.

- Bonjour M. Inuzuka, je vous remercie de me recevoir dans de si brefs délais. Étant moi aussi chef de mon entreprise, je sais qu'il est difficile de se libérer.

- Ne vous en faite pas. Il s'agit d'une affaire qui concerne ma famille ne ne pouvais pas laisser traîner.

- Tout à fait.

- Je vous en prie asseyez vous, dit-il en pointant une chaise devant son bureau.

La pièce était plutôt austère mais cela ressemblait bien au personnage qui l'habitait, Sasuke se sentait même plutôt à l'aise. Lui ressemblait à une montagne. C'était un homme imposant, il était large et haut, et ce n'était pas de la graisse, on voyait bien, même sous son costume qu'il prenait vraiment soin de son corps. Son attitude était stricte et on aurait presque dit qu'il ne faisait un mouvement ou geste au hasard.

- Bon alors, c'est quoi cette affaire urgente ?

- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Il y a un problème avec la mère de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Comment ça ?

Il était très sérieux, ses sourcils étaient froncés et la commissure de ses lèvres tirait légèrement vers le bas.

- Mme Uzumaki retient de force son fils chez elle, elle menace de faire couler votre entreprise si jamais il tente de partir.

Il s'adossa à son siège et sortit une cigarette de son tiroir, puis l'alluma. Il se leva en silence et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Un petit détail que releva Sasuke. Ça l'amusait.

Il se rassît et planta son regard dans celui du brun, ses yeux étaient perçant et cherchaient quelque chose.

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un escroc ?

- Appelez votre fils, Kiba aux États Unis. Parce que nous nous sommes connus là bas, grâce à Naruto.

Sans aucune gêne il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro. Après quelques secondes il parla.

- Kiba ? C'est moi.

- Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa, un problème ?

- Pour l'instant aucun, mais je suis avec un certain Sasuke Uchiha, il prétend te connaître. Tu peux me le certifier ?

- QUOI ? Sasuke est venu chercher Naruto ?! C'est génial ! Oui papa c'est un homme bien fais lui confiance.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer je suis au boulot, demande le lui. Je dois te laisser, passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

Sans aucune autre cérémonie Kiba raccrocha. Son père leva les yeux vers Sasuke et tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

- Je vais écouter ce que vous avez à me dire. Mais je veux savoir toute l'histoire, et je veux que vous m'apportiez des solutions concrètes à cette épine dans le pied, finit-il par déclarer.

-Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Naruto a quitté la maison familiale sans vraiment en parler à sa famille.

- Oui, nous sommes très proches, ils m'en ont parlé.

- S'il a quitté la maison c'est pour une raison bien particulière... Vous saviez donc aussi que Naruto était fiancé depuis quelques années maintenant. Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème... Naruto est ... Comment dire ça...

- Homosexuel. Je sais. Kiba m'en a parlé. Pour le moment je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème.

Un poids lui tomba des épaules, le plus dur était passé.

- Au Etats-Unis... Il a commencé à travailler pour moi, nous avons commencé à nous voir... C'est sérieux vous savez, du moins j'ai envie que ça le soit, je l'aime sincèrement. Et je sais que ce est réciproque.

Sasuke était un peu perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, son regard s'était adoucit quelques peu, ce qui n'échappa pas au père Inuzuka. Puis il reprit.

- Sa mère a débarqué i semaines ou un mois de ça pour lui demander de rentrer au Japon. Elle m'a menacé, et il s'est "sacrifier" pour moi. Maintenant elle menace de vous ruiner vous s'il décide de partir. Je pense que Naruto vous porte une grande affection à vous et votre famille et il ne bougera pas d'ici tant qu'on aura pas trouver une solution. Le problème c'est que le délais pour arranger les choses est plutôt court, j'ai une entreprise à diriger là bas, je ne peux pas partir indéfiniment, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi.

- En effet.

- Si vous décidez de nous aider, j'ai une liste de 50 clients potentiels, afin de rattraper ceux que la mère de Naruto vous enlèvera, parce que c'est sur qu'elle le fera. Si vous ne vous aidez pas, soit Naruto décidera de partir de lui même et vous finirez en mauvaise posture, soit il ne partira pas et dans ce cas votre entreprise n'aura aucun souci. La balle est dans votre camp.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier de verre posé sur le bureau.

- Je ne fume pas vous savez, du moins pas en temps normal. Mais là je me sens vulnérable et j'ai horreur de ça. Pourquoi s'attaque-t-elle à moi ? On est de si vieux amis...

- Je sais que ça doit être une pilule difficile à avaler. Mais je vous promets d'être totalement sincère.

- J'ai confiance en mon fils, s'il me dit de vous suivre alors je vais le faire.

- Je vous remercie. J'ai apporté ici les coordonnées de mes amis. Si votre contrat avec eux se passe bien vous gagnerez sûrement d'autres clients. Ils ont le bras long.

- Je suis extrêmement déçu d'en arriver là vous savez.

- J'en conviens bien.

Ils se jaugèrent un moment en silence et Sasuke finit par mettre son cartable sur ses genoux pour en sortir les documents, qu'il tendit ensuite à M. Inuzuka.

Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main.

- Je vous remercie. Merci beaucoup, finit par dire Sasuke.

- Vous m'inviterez au mariage, répondit l'Inuzuka en souriant du coin des lèvres.

- Ah ah ah...

Sasuke rougissait. Évoquer un mariage possible avec Naruto le rendait mal à l'aise. C'était pas son truc les sentiments. Il se contenta de sourire bêtement.

-Passez une bonne soirée M. Inuzuka.

- Vous aussi. Et dites à Kiba de m'envoyer une carte postale.

- Je lui dirai.

Sasuke tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'accueil il rendit son badge et sortit de l'immeuble. Il entra dans sa voiture de location, de luxe évidemment, et fonça en direction de chez Naruto.

Ça y est. Il avait réussit. Il allait retrouver son Naruto, il allait pouvoir repasser une nuit avec lui, retrouver son corps, le toucher, le lécher ou bien le mordre, à sa guise. Prendre son plaisir en sentant l'étroitesse de Naruto sur son sexe, respirer sa transpiration pendant l'acte. Et s'endormir contre lui... Puis lui faire un petit déjeuner le matin, juste parce que c'était lui et qu'il lui avait manqué. Il allait pouvoir entendre sa voix lui murmurer aux creux de l'oreille combien il l'aimait.

Ce trajet en voiture était beaucoup trop long, il agonisait. Il fallait qu'il voit Naruto. Maintenant. Il n'avait pas pu le voir assez hier.

Quand il se gara devant la demeure Uzumaki, il souffla un grand coup et sortit de la voiture. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et sonna. Une domestique lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenue, que puis-je faire pour vous.

- Je voudrais voir Monsieur Uzumaki.

- Entrez. Je vous demanderai juste de patienter un instant je vais aller le prévenir de votre présence.

- Entendu.

La domestique commença à monter les escaliers et disparu au détour d'un couloir. Le hall d'entrée était immense, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet lustré et sublime, il craquait légèrement sous le pied, le parquet parfait, la décoration était sobre, presque comme des les magasines de décoration d'intérieur. C'était une maison de style japonais traditionnel avec un patio au centre de la pièce. C'était vraiment beau. Mais cela manquait cruellement de personnalité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto apparu en haut des marches, le sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux plissés de bonheur, le cœur de Sasuke en loupa un battement. Naruto était si beau, il dégageait quelque chose de tellement fort... Le brun se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, en rougissant légèrement.

Quand il descendit la dernière marche, Naruto se dirigea vers Sasuke sans un mot et l'embrassa. Avec ivresse et surtout une grosse sensation de manque. Il avait envie de le dévorer. Le brun lui avait bien trop manqué. Sasuke s'écarta un instant.

- Je suis venu te délivrer. Comme promis. Princesse.

- Ta gueule.

Naruto posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Chut.

- Tout est arrangé ? Hein Sasuke.

- Oui. On va rentrer chez nous.

- Vous n'irez nulle part.

La voix tranchante de la mère de Naruto avait refroidit l'atmosphère. Elle portait une robe rouge en lin, et marchait en leur direction d'un pas rapide. Son visage était fermé par la colère.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix Madame. Je suis obligée de vous le prendre de force.

- Il ne partira pas. Hein Naruto. Tu sais ce qui se passera sinon.

Elle était confiante, et méprisante. Elle regardait Sasuke de son air hautain et suffisant.

- Je m'en vais Maman.

Sans ajouter un mot il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Ragea-t-elle en regardant Sasuke.

- Je me suis arrangé. À votre place ne ferai rien à la famille Inuzuka. Il a déjà des griefs contre vous, après mon entretien avec lui.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une merde.

- Une merde avec qui votre fils risque de passer la majorité de son temps à partir de maintenant. Je suis vraiment triste que vous ne compreniez pas. Parce que j'aime Naruto. Le plus sincèrement du monde et je ne veux que lui. Je veux le rendre heureux. Et vous voir nous mettre ainsi des bâtons dans les roues me rend fou de rage.

- Vous ne savez rien de ce qui est bon pour lui espèce de petit con.

- Ce n'est certainement pas de rester avec vous, séquestré chez lui. Merde si ma mère était encore là... Si vous saviez comme c'était une femme extraordinaire. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose le bonheur de ses fils. Mais en vous voyant je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas pareil dans toutes les familles.

- Votre mère serait certainement déçu de savoir que vous êtes une tapette.

- Elle le savait, mais ne m'a jamais considéré comme telle. Seulement comme son fils.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la valise de Naruto avait dégringolé dans les escaliers.

- Oups, dit-il en souriant.

- Naruto remonte cette valise.

- Non. Je m'en vais, sur le champs. Et je suis vraiment triste maman que tu ne me donnes pas ta bénédiction. Sache que quand je passerai le pas de cette porte, si tu ne changes pas d'avis, nous ne nous reverrons probablement jamais.

La mâchoire de la mère de Naruto se serra et ses mains se cramponnèrent à sa robe.

- J'ai envoyé un texto à Papa. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir aux États Unis.

- Pars. Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Très bien.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa la poignée de sa valise et entama son chemin vers la porte d'entrée. L'atmosphère était lourdé, Sasuke se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi cela devait-il être compliqué comme ça... Si seulement sa mère avait été là. Elle aurait adoré Naruto, il en était persuadé. Il avait la même joie de vivre qu'elle, il était aussi taquin qu'elle, et il aimait la vie autant qu'elle... À défaut d'avoir pu garder sa mère, il garderait Naruto, et ce à n'importe quel prix.

Naruto tourna des yeux tristes vers sa mère quand il passa devant elle. Elle était ignoble, mais elle restait sa mère et qu'elle ne l'accepte pas comme il était le rendait malade. Ses yeux océans se voilèrent et une larme dégringola sur sa joue. "Adieu Maman" se disait-il dans sa tête.

Sasuke s'avança dehors et ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture, en quelques secondes Naruto le rejoignit et y mit sa valise, ensuite il ferma le coffre en soupirant un grand coup.

Le brun entra dans la voiture et alluma le moteur, mais lorsque Naruto ouvrit la porte, sa mère accourut et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de moi... Je t'en prie...

Naruto se sentit flancher. Sa mère craquait.

- Maman...

- Je suis désolée je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser... Je.. Je suis trop égoïste.

- On en parlera plus tard, au téléphone d'accord ? Je suis vraiment en colère contre toi.

Elle ne répondit rien. De toutes manières que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle avait été exécrable avec lui et avec Sasuke. Il fallait juste du temps à Naruto pour avaler la pilule et il finirait par lui pardonner si elle faisait des efforts. Il déposa un bisou sur son front et entra dans la voiture.

- Je t'envoie un texto quand j'arrive. Au revoir maman.

Sasuke enclencha la première et la voiture démarra. Le blond avait le cœur serré il ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi dur de partir, parce qu'il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde sa mère réagir de cette manière. Le brun voyait bien qu'il était torturé et se sentait impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui...

- Tu veux rester encore un peu ici ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Non non. Je veux qu'on rente. J'ai juste un peu le blues c'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas ça va s'arranger, tu me connais.

Tout en gardant une main sur le volant, Sasuke mit l'autre dans les cheveux blond de son aimé et les lui caressa.

- Je t'aime, finit par dire le blond.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto.

Un silence léger s'installa dans la voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport. Ils embarquèrent en classe Business avec des billets achetés à la dernière minutes par Sasuke et s'installèrent confortablement dans les sièges, une hôtesse vint leur proposer un verre de vin qu'ils acceptèrent.

- J'ai hâte d'arriver, dit Naruto.

- Oui, moi aussi. D'ailleurs on va arriver tard... Tu veux dormir chez moi ?

- Évidemment que je veux dormir chez toi.

Sasuke se pencha vers le blond et l'embrassa. Ils discutèrent un moment comme ça, Naruto regardait les nuages à travers le hublot, mais il commençait à se faire tard et il faisait nuit dehors. Il regarda sa montre : 20h14, plus qu'une heure et demi. Une heure et demi et ils allaient se rendre chez Sasuke, fumer un joint et baiser toute la nuit, pour tenter de rattraper ces trois longues semaines qu'ils avaient passé séparés.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit arrivés là toi et moi. C'était tellement inespéré, tu ne voulais qu'un plan cul et au final tu traverse l'océan pour venir me chercher.

- Oui les choses ont beaucoup évolué.

- Tu as peur Sasuke ? Demanda le blond.

- Oui. Un peu.

- Le grand Sasuke Uchiha a peur !? Une grande première.

- J'ai surtout peur de pas réussir à te garder.

- C'est moi qui devrais avoir peur de ça. De nous deux C'est toi le libertin, l'homme volage et frivole.

- Quelle excuse de merde. J'ai cessé de désirer d'autres hommes quand j'ai gouté à toi. Tu m'as obsédé tout de suite. Même le soir de notre rencontre, quand je t'ai vu arriver à la table, pour te plaindre de la boisson qu'Ino t'avait gracieusement offerte. J'ai eu envie de te baiser sur le moment, devant tout le monde.

- Mais arrête, chuchota-t-il en rougissant.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Tu m'excites, et je ne suis jamais satisfait, j'en veux toujours plus. Je n'arrive pas à me lasser de ton corps.

- Sasuke...

- J'ai envie de toi tout de suite.

- Arrête on est dans un avion.

- Et alors ? Tout le monde somnole ou dort.

- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on le fasse ici ? Dit-il tout bas.

- J'ai soudainement envie d'aller pisser.

Sans laisser à Naruto le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke l'entraîna dans les toilettes. Tant bien que mal ils réussirent à se faufiler à deux dans une cabines. Ils étaient très à l'étroit, collés l'un contre l'autre.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte que Sasuke se jeta sur le blond.

- Putain tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai tellement envie de toi, de te prendre, de t'embrasser.

Sasuke était en manque il fallait qu'il voit Naruto nu devant lui, il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il le prenne, qu'il le caresse.

Il s'appuyèrent tout deux de part et d'autre de la cabine et déboutonnèrent leur pantalon.

- T'es un grand malade Sasuke. J'espère que tu le sais. Tu sais que si on se fait chopper, on va prendre une amende.

- Alors fais pas trop de bruit quand je te ferais jouir.

Ces quelques paroles suffirent à exciter Naruto au point que le sang se mit à battre dans son sexe. De la lave en fusion lui parcourait les veines, il fallait qu'il baise maintenant avec Sasuke. Ils ôtèrent tout deux leurs t-shirt et se collèrent en s'embrassant passionnément. Naruto se recula un instant et attrapa le piercing de Sasuke avec les lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur l'anneau ainsi que sur le téton.

- Salut toi. Ça fait longtemps.

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

- Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des siècles, laisse moi lui dire bonjour.

Sasuke soupira, amusé. Un vrai gosse, un gosse dont il était totalement dingue. Il posa une main sous le menton de Naruto et le fit remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

La bouche de Sasuke se perdait contre la bouche et la joue de Naruto, un désir impossible à contenir, inconsciemment, il se frottait contre lui en soupirant fort et Naruto se contrôlait tant bien que mal pour contenir ses gémissements. Leurs sexes entrèrent en contacts et ils frissonnèrent. Naruto glissa sa main sur le sexe tendu de Sasuke et commença de lents vas et viens.

Le brun se mordait la lèvre, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la nuque de Naruto.

- Encore, j'en veux encore Naruto, touche moi, branle moi.

Sans un mot il accéléra un peu plus les mouvement, caressant aussi ses testicules. Les jambes de Sasuke tremblaient, il peinait à supporter son poids, le désir bien trop puissant.

- Mmmh. Putain.

- Chut. C'est toi qui fait trop de bruit !

Sasuke plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et serrait les yeux très forts, comme si ça pouvait l'aider alors que Naruto continuait ses vas et viens incessants sur sa verge gorgée de désir. Il passa son pouce sur le gland du brun qui hoqueta et serra la mâchoire.

- T'aimes ça, hein, Sasuke ?

- Mmh...

Il accéléra la cadence, regardant Sasuke se tordre contre lui. Le voir comme ça, le mettait dans états pas possibles, son sexe était érigé entre eux comme la tour de Pise et son gland frottait contre le ventre de Sasuke. Une décharge électrique lui traversa le bas-ventre. Il se ressaisit et s'accroupit difficilement face au sexe de son brun. L'espace était vraiment très réduit et il faisait déjà une chaleur étouffante.

Le blond prit le sexe de son amant en bouche et le parcoura sur toute sa longueur avec sa langue. Du bout de la langue, il faisait de petit cercles sur le gland de Sasuke qui se mordit violemment lèvre et enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux du blond. Puis d'un coup il le prit en bouche, profondément et tapa au fond de sa gorge pour la ressortir lentement serrant ses lèvre contre le membre.

Ce fut trop pour Sasuke qui éjacula sans s'y attendre dans la bouche de Naruto, étouffant son cri de jouissance dans sa main. Naruto avala la semence et se releva. Sasuke se laissa choir contre la paroi, se tenant aux toilettes pour ne pas tomber par terre, et reprit son souffle petit à petit.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas aimé.

- Ta gueule, lâcha le brun. À ton tour maintenant.

Il retourna Naruto qui l'appuya sur la chasse d'eau des toilettes et se mit derrière lui. Il avait rêvé de cet instant pendant trois semaines et c'était pas un orgasme qui allait l'empêcher de le prendre dans cette cabine de chiotte minable d'un avion. Il bandait à nouveau presque aussi fort qu'avant. Il avait les fesses de Naruto offertes devant lui et la vision le transcendait. Il passa une main entre ses cuisse et commença à le masturber.

- Alors ça te fait quoi hein ? Et prépare toi parce que je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Naruto soupirait fort, il en voulait plus. Il trépignait d'impatience. Sasuke caressait son membre du gland jusqu'au à son entrée et repartait vers son sexe après l'avoir un peu titiller. Il finit par s'arrêter sur son sexe et à le branler énergiquement, tandis qu'il humidifiait deux doigts de son autre main avec sa salive. D'une main il le masturbait, de l'autre il caressait doucement son entrée, appuyant un peu et faisant rentrer ses premières phalanges.

- Putain Sasuke...

- Chut. Tais toi, on ne doit pas nous entendre.

- Alors ne fais pas ça bordel.

- De quoi ça ?

Et il enfonça complètement ses deux doigts, accélérant encore la cadence sur la verge du blond, qui étouffa un cri dans sa main. Sasuke était aux anges, putain c'était trop bon de le retrouver. Il commença des vas et viens dans son intimité, en même temps que ses mouvements sur son sexe. Les jambes de Naruto tremblaient, il supportait difficilement ce trop plein de plaisir et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir.

- Naruto tu fais trop de bruit. Je vais devoir arrêter.

- Nan nan putain nan. Continue, continue encore Sasuke...

La voix implorante du blond excita encore plus Sasuke et qui toucha directement la prostate du blond qui bascula la tête en arrière dans un gémissement sourd.

Sasuke lâcha le sexe de Naruto et se cramponna à ses hanches en se positionnant. Il était dur, extrêmement dur et ça lui faisait mal. D'un coup il entra dans Naruto et ne pût contrôler le soupire sonore qui franchit ses lèvres.

- Naruto merde. T'es toujours si étroit.

- Sasuke allez... Prends moi fort. Je veux sentir tes couilles claquer sur mes cuisses.

- T'es tellement pervers.

Naruto poussa un gémissement et remua le bassin pour montrer son impatience. Sans aucune douceur Sasuke commença à le pilonner. Il était accroché à ses hanches comme à une bouée de secours sans laquelle il perdrait pied, il avait presque oublié à quel point baiser Naruto était bon.

Le blond étouffait ses gémissement contre son bras, c'était dévastateur. Son ventre se tordait, sa tête tournait, il ne comprenait plus ni l'espace ni le temps. Il ne comprenait plus rien, juste cet immense désire qui affluait en lui comme un torrent violent. Sasuke lâcha les hanches du blond pour attraper ses fesses qu'il écarta. Voir son sexe entrer et sortir de l'anus de Naruto lui faisait tourner la tête la vision était bien trop érotique, même pornographique. Elle rentrait et ressortait, buttant au fond de Naruto comme s'il voulait s'y enfoncer. Une de ses mains glissa entre les cuisse de Naruto et lui saisit les testicules afin de les masser.

- Han Sasuke... Putain. Je vais pas tenir longtemps.

Ce ne fut qu'un encouragement pour Sasuke. Il voulait que Naruto jouisse, ici, sur la cuvette. Il voulait profaner l'endroit et se l'approprier complètement.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, fermant les yeux fort, et se mordant la lèvres pour ne pas crier, puis soudainement la sensation devint trop forte et il ouvrit les yeux et vit le noir. Noir. Sa respiration se coupa nette et une vague le submergea alors que ça tête retomba violemment sur le dos de Naruto qui éjacula dans la foulée sur le battant de la cuvette. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, haletants, presque à l'agonie de cet orgasme.

Sasuke finit par se retirer de Naruto et s'essuya avec du papier toilette. Le blond se releva et essuya les traces de son plaisir et s'appuya conte le torse de son amant.

- Putain... Ça m'avait manqué.

- Pire que ça, Sasuke. Pire que ça.

Le brun sourit et embrassa Naruto. Un baiser tendre et plein de sentiments. Il était fou de ce type, il ne pourrait pas survivre à une autre séparation, il le savait.

Ils finirent par se rhabiller et le blond ouvrit doucement la porte des toilettes. Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Personne.

- Je vais sortir avant. Tu me rejoins dans quelques minutes ?

- C'est quoi ce vieux plan ? Tu t'es cru dans un film ?

- Mais Sasuke...

- Chut.

Le brun poussa le blond en dehors de la cabine et sortit après lui. Il regagnèrent leur sièges faisant miné de discuter de quelques chose de passionnant.

- Tu vois c'est passé comme sur des roulette, déclara Sasuke fier de lui.

- Ouais ouais...

- Quand on arrive, on remet ça.

- Ah oui déjà ?

- Oui, déjà, tu n'as pas le choix. Je veux que tu ne puisse plus marcher pendant au moins 3 jours.

- Pervers.

Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège, écarlate.

- Hé, lança Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

Pour seule réponse Naruto plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Ils avaient beaucoup souffert, tous les deux. Et voilà que tout se terminait bien. Naruto avait confiance dans leur futur, il sentait que Sasuke allait changé sa vie, encore plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Tout commençait maintenant, ils allaient finir par emménager ensemble, c'était sûr. Ils allaient aller choisir de nouveaux draps en soie pour le lit, Naruto allait rapporter quelques affaires à lui, et faire leur chez-eux. Il continuerait à voir Kiba, manger avec lui au restaurant et faire des soirées bière en regardant la télé.

Il allait continuer à travailler avec Sasuke, au quotidien et s'épanouir dans son travail. Il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Tout comme Sasuke. La vie lui avait permis de tomber amoureux une deuxième fois, et de quelqu'un de bien, de quelqu'un qui le rendait heureux et qui l'aimait de toute son âme. Quelle putain d'happy-end. Malheureusement ça ne se finit pas toujours comme ça...

Mais pour eux si. Ils s'étaient rencontré, s'étaient découverts, s'étaient détestés... Un peu. Mais surtout ils se sont aimés.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est bel et bien terminé. Et comme j'ai dis au début de ce chapitre, je vous remercie pour votre implication et votre présence. J'espère vous retrouver sur mon prochain écrit. Bisous bisous :)

Seilyne


End file.
